El Secreto mejor guardado
by Mik Diggory
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si un día conoces a un joven muy apuesto y, de repente, te enteras q es primo tuyo?y no solo eso: Un secreto guardado q debe ser develado..sospechan cual es..llego el último cap en el cual se sabra el secreto!Sorpresas!...Cap14!
1. La carta más esperada

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento me llamo Micaela y ésta es mi primer historia, trata sobre un amor prohibido.**_

_**Se amolda al cuarto libro (HP y el Cáliz de Fuego) con unos personajes nuevos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga Alejandra (Avi-Prongsaddicted), que gracias a ella conozco esta página, a Robert Pattinson, mi amor e inspiración, a Cedric que siempre lo tendré en mi corazón...a Bárbara a quien conocí gracias a Avi y descubrí que es una excelente persona y por último a mi hermana que no lee nunca y se hizo un tiempo para la historia.**_

_**Espero que les guste y dejen muchios Reviews.**_

**_Recomiendo _"Amándote ahora y para siempre" _y _"Despertar en un mundo mágico"_ historias que no te cansas de leer._**

_**Aclaro que Avi puso unos comentarios suyos a medida que transcurre el capítulo. Quiso ponerle SU toque...ya saben...**_

El Secreto Mejor Guardado Capitulo I: La carta más esperada

**Introducción**

_**Esperaba con ansias este momento, era su gran oportunidad. Siempre había deseado ir a **_

_**Hogwarts... **_

_Johana tiene 16 años, es inglesa al igual que sus padres, pero viven actualmente en _

_Argentina. Hace 15 años huyeron de su tierra natal porque era amenazada por un mago _

_tenebroso y temían por su hijita... _

_Junto a sus padres suele ir a visitar a sus abuelos en las vacaciones, quienes viven aún en _

_Inglaterra._

_Había mandado unos días atrás una carta a Hogwarts y al Ministerio de la Magia ingles, _

_para ingresar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería como estudiante de intercambio._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(20 de Julio)

Cuando Johana se disponía a salir de su casa se encuentra con una carta.

Decía lo siguiente:

_Estimada señorita Pattinson:_

_...Hemos recibido su petición para ingresar a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y _

_Hechicería como estudiante de intercambio._

_...Al comprobar sus excelentes calificaciones, conducta y habilidades. Hogwarts estará complacido de tener una alumna como usted..._

Seguía con más elogios y concluía con la firma del Ministro de la magia Cornelius Fudge

La leyó varias veces y no pudo evitar emocionarse, era su sueño hecho realidad...

De repente otra carta se introdujo por debajo de la puerta, el sobre decía lo siguiente:

_Señorita J. Pattinson_

_44 Figueroa Alcorta_

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires_

Era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con

tinta verde esmeralda.

Sacó la carta y la leyó:

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería _

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase, gran hechicero, jefe de magos, jefe supremo, _

_Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Estimada señorita Johana Pattinson:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tardar del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora _

Al terminar de leerla se dispuso a escribir la contestación...

(25 de Julio)

Era un día típico de invierno en la Argentina, Johana se encontraba con sus padres y su mejor amiga en una plaza abandonada.

-Jo, es hora-dijo su madre.

-Suerte, te va a encantar Hogwarts-la animó su padre quien había asistido a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería inglesa.

-Prométeme que me vas a escribir-le pidió su amiga.

-Todas las semanas-Johana sonrió.

Cuando termino de despedirse de sus seres más queridos se arrodillo y tomó un envoltorio

de alfajor.

En cuestión de unos segundos era despedida en la puerta de una casa.

-¡Hola!-dijeron a coro dos ancianos.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-Preguntó una anciana ayudándola a levantarse.

-Hola...fue bastante rápido, Abu-dijo incorporándose con una sonrisa.

-Felicitaciones, no todos los días se recibe una carta de Hogwarts-se acercó su abuelo y le

beso la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias-

Concluida la bienvenida entraron en la casa que Johana conocía muy bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los últimos tres días pasaron volando.

Su abuela Katleen la consentía demasiado y su abuelo estaba la mayor parte del tiempo

Trabajando, últimamente había rumores de una desaparición.

(28 de Julio)

Johana se levantó temprano como todos los días y tomo una rápida ducha.

Al concluir su desayuno, como los últimos días, se despidió de su abuela y salió a caminar.

Al salir, un joven que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de al lado la saludó y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, vos debes de ser la nieta de los Pattinson...Johana –dijo con una sonrisa

encantadora.

-Si...?¿..Hola..¿Y vos?-preguntó con interés Johana.

El joven era castaño de ojos marrones, cari lindo.

-Perdón no me presente-se disculpó.-Me llamo Oliver Wood-continuo-Soy tu vecino, vivo aquí y señalo la casa de junto.-Me dijo tu abuela que fuiste aceptada en Hogwarts, felicitaciones-

-¡Gracias!-dijo feliz

-Mi último año fue el pasado, ya extraño, me gustaría volver este año-y su sonrisa

desapareció.

-¡Qué lastima!-ella también entristeció al pensar que no vería a ese bombón en época de

clases.

-Igual es fantástico no tener que soportar, ni ver más a Snape-rió.

-¿¿Snape?-

-Ya lo vas a conocer-largo unas carcajadas.

De repente apareció Katleen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Oli-dijo incorporándose-Parece que ya se conocieron-

-Hola, Kat-

-¿Queres entrar y tomar el té con nosotras?-le preguntó la anciana con mirada picara.

-...No puedo.. tengo que irme...hoy entreno...-Se lamentó el bello joven

-Será para otro momento-dijo decepcionada Katleen.

-Me tengo que ir, hasta luego-se despidió Oliver con la mano.

-¿No es _HERMOSO_?_-_soltó su abuela mirando como desaparecía el joven Wood

-¡¡Abuela! Es muy chico para vos, ¿no te parece?-_(Nota de Avi: vieja depravada ¬¬)_

-No lo decía por mí ...con esas intenciones...-se defendió-Es un buen muchacho y no sé si

lo notaste... muy lindo-

-Si lo note...¡ABUELA!..no soy ciega ¬¬-.

-El te conoció el verano pasado...cuando te fuiste me preguntó quien eras...Me dijo

que eras muy linda-le guiñó un ojo-. Se sonrojó con violencia. Las cosas que le decía su abuela, Merlín.

Terminada la discusión , su abuela la invitó a conocer el Callejón Diagon ya que ella tenia

que ir hacer unas compras. A los pocos minutos del ofrecimiento ya se encontraban en la

puerta del Caldero Chorreante

-Yo iré a comprar lo que necesito, tú si quieres puedes mirar algunas tiendas...-dijo su

abuela contando las monedas que trajo en su monedero.

Se despidieron y al instante por la vereda de enfrente Johanna vio al chico más bello que

había visto en su vida.

"_Es un ángel_."...pensó, _(Nota de Avi: y sí)_ y el joven rubio la miro no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

El bello muchacho pareció que estaba esperando a alguien y estaba un poco incómodo. Al

notar la mirada de la joven morocha le sonrió.

Johana se compró un helado mientras esperaba a su abuela. Se sentó en la única mesa que

quedaba libre.

El muchacho bello que había visto unos segundos atrás se acercó a su mesa con un helado

de chocolate en la mano

-Disculpa, ¿está ocupado este lugar?-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.-Están todas las mesas ocupadas y bueno...-se excuso ante la mirada avergonzada de Johana _(Nota de Avi: sentate nomás...helado, helado!..POR DIOS...HARRY!) _

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo muy feliz la muchacha, pero muy avergonzada, no era muy delicada comiendo helado.

-Hola, me llamo Cedric- dijo el joven al sentarse en la silla enfrente de la morena.

-Hola..yo me llamo Johana...-exclamó –Parece que esperabas a alguien..-

-Si..pero no debe haber podido venir..es raro nunca falta cuando quedamos en

encontrarnos...-dijo confundido y triste. _(Nota de Avi: perra Chocha?)_

-Parece que tu novia nunca te falla-

-NO..no...esperaba a mi novia a un...bueno...a un amigo-

-Ahh...- _(Nota de Avi: oh...encima gay..chiste)_

-¿Sos de por acá?- le preguntó Cedric, notando su acento.

-Em..no..yo...-no pudo terminar.

-¡Cedric!-su abuela abrazo cariñosamente al joven

-Hola, Kat –

-Veo que ya se conocen-

-Si-en ese momento entendió que el joven que tenia enfrente de ella..ERA SU

PRIMO. _(Nota de Avi: pegate un tiro...)_

-Yo me tengo que ir...parece que no va a venir...-dijo triste.

Se despidió de sus acompañantes y se marcho.

-Viste que lindo esta tu primo, todo un don Juan- exclamó orgullosa Katleen _(Nota de Avi: hasta con el "nieto"...y después me dicen depravada pervertida a mí)_

-Si...-dijo sin ánimos Jo quería echarse a si misma un Avada Kedavra

(29 de Julio)

Se encontraba con su abuela realizando limpieza en el jardín cuando tocaron la puerta...

-¡Hola!-Dijo emocionada su abuela.

Era Oliver.

-Hola vine a tomar el té prometido, si la oferta sigue en pie-el joven se dirigió a la anciana.

-Si, claro..yo ahora iba a salir a... comprar un par de cosas para el jardín...y de paso

compro unos dulces...ya vengo. Johana, _(Nota de Avi: abuela piola)_ atiende a nuestro invitado-

Katleen con un movimiento en su varita desapareció.

-Me cae re bien tu abuela, parece todavía una adolescente-y soltó una carcajada-Ojalá mi

abuela fuera la mitad de lo que es ella... –Oliver sonrió, parecía feliz.

Caminaron por el jardín y se sentaron bajo un árbol. Hablaron de quidditch, de Hogwarts,

hasta de Argentina.

-Nunca había hablado tanto con una chica..-Dijo con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Yo nunca me había divertido hablando con un chico-le contestó acomodando su largo pelo lacio

detrás de las orejas.

-No soy muy bueno con las chicas...pase todos mis años anteriores muy ocupado con el

quidditch..y...nunca ...-dijo Oliver ruborizándose.

-Bueno...yo siempre tuve amigas...nunca amigos y ...-Se detuvo Johana al notar que Oliver

le había tomado la mano y se acercaba a ella

-Em...¿interrumpo?..-

Un joven muy, pero muy (bueno muchos muy) lindo estaba enfrente de los dos adolescentes.

-¿Tú?- le pregunto la muchacha al ver mejor al desconocido..

-Hola prima-Cedric se acercó a la morocha

-¿Son primos?-preguntó extrañado Oliver.

-Si-dijo triste Jonana- Es mi primo cuarto ¿creo? _(Nota de Avi: NO ES TU PRIMO!)_.Se podría decir. Su abuelo se caso con la hermana del mío-Dijo mareada Johana.

-¿Primos lejanos?-

-Si se podría decir así -

-¿Cómo estas Wood?... parece que bien-dijo Cedric con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a

Johana.

-Que raro dejaste a tus fans... no las veo...-hubo un cruce de miradas asesinas.

-Em...-Johana puso en el medio de los jóvenes.-Me parece que están grandes...-

Cedric miro a su prima...

-Que cambiada que estas-se apresuro a decir Cedric mirando a Johana.

-Hace 6 años que no nos vemos PRIMITO. Pienso lo mismo, estas alto-y lo observo de

arriba a bajo, no era lo único que había cambiado en el joven rubio. _(Nota de Avi: jejejejeje)_

-Bueno.. yo me voy-dijo Oliver.-Mañana hablamos- Un gusto volver a

verte Diggory-dijo

-Igual-contestó

Johana lo acompaño a la puerta.

El bello rubio se había sentado bajo el árbol.

-¿Cómo llegaste?-preguntó Johana al sentarse junto a su primo.

-Por la chimenea. Me pareció que no fui muy amable el otro día y vine a felicitarte, me

enteré que cursarás el sexto año en Hogwarts. Felicitaciones. Era lo que más querías-dijo

sonriendo.

-Gracias...que memoria...-

-Parece que te llevas bien con Wood-

Johana le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Parece que vamos a ser compañeros.¿En qué casa queres estar?-preguntó el joven mientras

jugaba con una pelotita que simulaba ser una snitch.

-Mmm...Oliver me habló muy bien de gryffindor,.no se ...me gustaría quedar en

la casa a la que merezco estar-Pensó en lo que había dicho y no se arrepintió.

Apareció la abuela de Johana en la puerta del jardín.

-Hola Cedric-dijo emocionada. Pero parecía sorprendida ante la imagen de los dos jóvenes

sentados debajo del árbol-Que bueno que hallas venido, que lindo ¿y Oliver?-le pregunto a

los jóvenes ante ella.

-Em...se fue hace un rato, abu-

-Oh..esperaba que se quedara a cenar..no importa-miro al joven Diggory.-Ced ¿tenes algo

que hacer?

-No..nada-dijo el joven con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Entonces nos vas acompañar en la cena-se dirigió a Johana y le dijo:

-La limpieza del jardín puede esperar, vamos a comer algo con Ced- concluido lo dicho, salió del jardín.

-A Wood lo quiere como un nieto más, tiene adoración por él-le comentó el rubio a Johana,

mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si lo note... Bueno... entremos.-

La cena paso volando, cuando se quisieron acordar se estaban despidiendo de Cedric.

-Es un chico especial-dijo mirando a la chimenea minutos después de la desaparición del

joven y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien abuela?-le preguntó Johana con preocupación.

-Si..em..si...es que..que...pasa tan rápido el tiempo...bueno me parece que ya es tarde, ve a

acostarte-

-Tu abuelo me aviso que vendría tarde-

(31 de Julio)

Johana se levantó un poco más temprano de lo común. Cuando salió de su cuarto la detuvo

un susurro...

-_Estoy preocupada... hace mucho.. que no reciben carta de_ ...-reconoció que era la

voz preocupada de su abuela

-_Kat no te preocupes sabe cuidarse solo..imaginate...tantos años_..-su abuelo intentaba

tranquilizarla.

-¡Jo!-se sobresalto al notar su presencia.- Estábamos...hablando de..la..desaparición de una mujer...que trabaja.. en el ministerio y...es..muy ..amiga..de tu abuela..-dijo entrecortadamente.

-No te preocupes abu..ya van a tener noticias de tu..amiga-se acercó Johana y la abrazó.

Sus abuelos le explicaron que solía hacer esas cosas y ya había desaparecido pero esta vez

era diferente. El resto del día estuvieron muy afligidos..y extraños.

(4 de Agosto)

Se encontraban Johana y su abuela jugando a los naipes, en la sala de estar, cuando la

chimenea escupió a un joven muy, muy bello _(Nota de Avi: mira si vas a escupir a semejante chico...chimenea ilusa)_.

-¡Hola Ced!-lo recibió Katleen- Siempre me viene a visitar, es un dulce, soy como su

abuela-le dijo a Johana besando la mejilla de Cedric.

-SOS mi abuela-le dijo el joven Diggory decidido.

Katleen preparó para sus nietos tortas de chocolate, calabaza y otras de las cuales no reveló

sus ingredientes.

Estaban concluyendo el pequeño banquete que les habían preparado cuando se escucho un

ruido proveniente de la sala de estar. Katleen corrió a ver quien era por la chimenea.

Volvió después de unos minutos con una sonrisa.

-Ced te quedarías un rato con Johana..que ...voy a tu..casa..tu...mamá me ...invito... a tomar el té...hay...hay... noticias...-le dijo en un susurro a Cedric igualmente audible.

-¿¿Noticias?-le preguntó a Cedric Johana cuando su abuela desaparecía.

-Em...no..se... deben ser...chismes...o deben... haber encontrado... a...esa mujer que

desapareció.-dijo Cedric.-Ah... pensaba ir al Callejón Diagon ...tengo que comprar comida para mi lechuza...¿te gustaría venir?-le pregunto Cedric.

-Si, claro...vamos-

Cedric tomó un manojo de polvos flu. Luego de unos segundos desapareció por la chimenea, seguido de Johana.

En cuestión de segundos la joven morocha era despedida de una chimenea encima de su

primo.

-Perdón-dijo estremecida Johana al notarse tan cerca de él. Era un muy lindo almohadón, para ser sinceros.

-No es tu culpa. Fue tan rápido que no alcance a reaccionar-ella se levantó como un resorte.

-Vamos hay mucho que mirar-Johana lo tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo del lugar

desconocido en el que se encontraban.

-Que hacemos ahora...vamos a ..¡helado!- dijeron a coro al ver dicho negocio.

Johana se compro un helado de chocolate al igual que Cedric, era el gusto favorito de los

dos. _(Nota de Avi: y el mío...y el de Remusin...)_

Cuanto lo terminaron se dirigieron al _Emporio de las Lechuzas_, donde Cedric compro lo

que necesitaba.

Luego la llevó a ver la Saeta de Fuego, la escoba mas veloz de todas.

-Sécate la baba, Ced-dijo Johana al ver la mirada fascinada de su primo ante la escoba.

-Ja ja JA, lo que daría por tener una escoba así- Cedric entristeció.

-No es para tanto...-Johana se estaba hartando de los fanáticos desesperados del quidditch.

Luego de una hora de mirar vidrieras Johana y Cedric regresaron.

Llegaron ya de noche y muy cansados. Su abuela ya había llegado.

-Ced en tu casa te esperan...-dijo la anciana al ver a los jóvenes ser expulsados por la

chimenea.

-Bueno..entonces...me voy..-concluido lo dicho se acerco a su prima.-Cuando quieras venir

a..casa...puedes hacerlo...a mamá le gustara mucho volver a verte-le dijo a Johana en el oído. Se estremeció el sentir el aliento cálido en su piel. Lo miró. Bonitos ojos.

-Gracias, me encantara ver a tu madre-dijo con una sonrisa la joven morocha, lamentando

que aquel joven tan perfecto sea su primo.

(7 de Agosto)

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Hola, Jo..¿Cómo estas?...-le dijo Oliver del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Hola!...bien..pasa...-dijo Johana abriéndose camino para que pase su joven visitante.

-Esta tu primo..porque si no..paso después...-dijo señalando la puerta.

-...No...aparte si estuvieras no te irías..(N/A: ¡quien te dejaría ir!).que raro que se no se lleven bien..no se ..que choquen-dijo Johana, sentándose en el sofá seguida por Wood.

-No se..es que somos diferentes..él es un "galán"...a parte competíamos en el quidditch y..aunque siempre admire sus estrategias, sabia armar bien a su equipo.-

-Me parece que deberían sentarse y hablar un poco..son muy parecidos..a cada uno le

gustaría ser como el otro...se admiran entre ustedes y no se dan cuenta...-dijo johana con

tranquilidad.-Serian grandes amigos-.

-¿Como sabes eso?..a quien no le gustaría ser Cedric Diggory...bueno no importa...al final

terminamos hablando de él...-dijo Oliver cambiando de tema.

-Venia a invitarte a ver el entrenamiento de mi equipo..no se si quieres...-dijo Oliver.

-Me encantaría–

Ya en el campo donde entrenaban Johana se sentó en una de las gradas y admiro a su vecino, quien era un excelente guardián.

(14 de Agosto)

Su abuela entro en su habitación

-Jo, levantate. Hoy iremos a comprar al Callejón Diagon lo que necesitas-la sacudió su

abuela.

-Bueno abu..ya me levantó...falta mucho para que comiencen las clases-

-¡Ah no! para lo último no...aparte tenemos mucho que comprar y un día de estos ...-enmudeció.- vamos..dale -

-¿Que?...-su abuela ya había desaparecido.

En poco tiempo se encontraban caminando por el Callejón Diagon

-Deberías comprar tu uniforme, primero que todo-le dijo su abuela señalando hacia _Madam _

_Malkin: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones_.-Yo iré a comprarte un cardero-

Al entrar al negocio se acercó a Johana una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color

malva.

-Hola yo soy Madam Malkin...¿Hogwarts?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreir.-Ven por

aquí, tengo muchos... Justo en este momento hay una muchacha probándose uno-y señalo

a una chica, de notables rasgos orientales _(Nota de Avi: muerte a Cho Chang)_, que se encontraba parada sobre un escabel, en el fondo del negocio.

Madam Malkin colocó a Johana al lado de la muchacha y le deslizó por arriba de la cabeza

una larga túnica y comenzó marcarle el largo adecuado.

-Hola-dijo la muchacha.-¿tu vas a Hogwarts?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Si, es mi primer año-dijo orgullosa.

-¿¿¿Primer año?- gritó mirándola de arriba a bajo.-Como que estás muy desarrolladita-voz de sarcasmo.

-Ah..no, no..soy estudiante de intercambio...-dijo con una carcajada, aunque sus comentarios no le gustaron, ni siquiera la gustaba la manera en que la miraba.

-Ah, mi nombre es Cho Chang-se presentó.

-...Yo me llamo... Johana Pattinson...-

-Un justo...¿vos sos inglesa...?-le preguntó notando el acento de su acompañante.

-Nací acá...pero cuando tenia un año..con mis padres nos fuimos...a Argentina..-siguió-Es un hermoso país...-.no la dejo terminar

-Ah..¿tenes pensado en que casa vas a entrar?-

-Mmm..no se... me gustaría quedar en la casa a la que merezco estar-le respondió Johana.

-Ah...-Cho levantó una ceja-bueno...todos tenemos pensado una casa antes de entrar...-

siguió Chang intentando sacarle algo.

-Puede ser..no se ...mi primo es Hufflepuff..y...todos los que entran en esa casa son

justos y leales..me gustara mucho...hacer amigos con esas características...-

-Ah...- bramó Cho sorprendida por la respuesta de Johana. _No muchos quieres ir a Hufflepuff, bueno a menos que conozcan a Cedric Diggory_ ..pensó Cho.

-...Yo estoy en Ravenclaw, es una excelente casa.., belleza e inteligencia, una muy buena combinación- _(Nota de Avi: dejame reirme, sos re modesta)_. Johana le envió una mirada fulminante.

-¡Más apretada!...No quiero verme como un hipogrifo _(Nota de Avi: no te metas con Buckbeak)_-se dirigió a la mujer que le estaba colocando las alfileres. Johana levantó las cejas con estupefacción.

-Por lo visto este año es especial..no se si lo notaste hay que llevar una túnica de gala...-

siguió Cho ignorando a la mujer con los alfileres.

-Si..lo note..pero no se para que una cena tal vez...-dijo Johana.

-¡Ay por dios!..es obvio que va a realizarse un baile..-continuo la joven oriental

-No lo había pensado...-

-Oye, no te pregunte como se llama tu primo, el que está en Hufflepuff.-en ese momento

entro al local una joven.

-Se llama C...-fue interrumpida por la muchacha que acababa de entrar en el negocio.

-¡Hola Cho!-se dirigió a la oriental mirando de arriba a bajo a Johana.

-Hola Marietta, ¿cómo estas?-pregunto olvidándose por completo de la joven que estaba a

su lado.

En ese instante, se acercó a Johana Madam Malkin.

-Ya está querida-

Minutos después estaba en la puerta del local de túnicas con su uniforme. Fue hasta el

negocio de calderos, pero no encontró a su abuela, sin preocuparse se encaminó a mirar

algunas vitrinas.

En la puerta de un local se encontraban un grupo de chicos admirando la tan codiciada Saeta de Fuego.

-Es la más rápida, en el mundial todos los jugadores la usan-decía un joven de corta edad.

-Hola-alguien la había agarrado y le daba un beso en la mejilla. _(Nota de Avi: se pilló)_

-Hola, Ced...-

-¿Qué haces por acá?-pregunto el bello muchacho señalando el negocio.-A los

de primero no les dejan llevar escobas...-

-Ja, ja JA. Que gracioso que SOS, te comiste un payaso. -grito la joven

-¿¿Payaso?

-Nada..nada-dijo enojada Jo

-No te enojes ...no se te puede decir nada...-¿Queres entrar?-le abrió la puerta

esperando que entre.

-Ah...¡Ahora la queres arreglar!-bramo-...bueno...solo un minuto...-

-Que rápido te decidiste...-Al pasar Johann le pego en el brazo.

Al salir del negocio, todavía seguía fascinada, Cedric se había comprado un liquido para

sacarle brillo a su escoba.

-Bueno..Me tengo que ..ir ...ya compre todo...¿estas sola?-

-Si..ah..jeje no mi abuela esta comprando unas cosas-se sonrojo

Al despedirse de él noto que del local de enfrente Marietta la miraba amenazadoramente.

_¿Qué le pasa a esta ahora?_ se pregunto Johana.

-¿Dónde te metiste?-le gritó su abuela que se acercaba a ella.-Ya te compre todo..vamos

que tu abuelo nos espera para cenar.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**Recibiré sus mensajes con mucha seriedad y consideración.**_

_**Suerte, hasta el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Recuerden que tengo un grupo de Robert Pattinson- Cedric Diggory...cualquiera interesada dejo mi **_


	2. Un sueño hecho realidad

_**Hola!...Volví, quiero agradecerles a todos por los Reviews, me dieron mucho aliento para seguir la historia. Que bueno que les haya gustado, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen. Espero que este capitulo tenga la misma suerte. Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a todas las chicas que están leyendo la historia porque sin ustedes esta historia no tendría sentido, también a Robert mi inspiración y Cedric (siempre en mi corazón)(Nota de Avi: Harry por siempre entre mis piernas..jajajaja).**_

_**Recomiendo** _**"Amándote ahora y para siempre"**_ y _**"Despertar en un mundo mágico"** **_(Nota de Avi: SIIIIIIIIII...son mis fics, lean, lean, lean!)_,_ dos historias que no te cansas de leer._**

**Capitulo II: Un sueño hecho realidad**

(18 Agosto)

El sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación ganándole a la oscuridad de la larga noche

anterior. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a escribir una carta que había

prometido :

_Hola, Alex¿Cómo estas, espero que bien. No te imaginas lo bien que la estoy pasando, es muy lindo todo. Me tratan muy bien, mi abuela me consiente mucho y conocí a un chico del cual creo que me estoy enamorando, pero hay un problema: es mi primo! Lo peor, es que es hermoso, tierno y dulce. El gran día está cerca ... Te quiero mucho y aunque no parezca te extraño como ni te imaginas. _

_Jo._

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Era definitivo: estaba enamorada de Cedric, pero se tenia que olvidar de él, aunque le doliese con todo el corazón (Nota de Avi: pobrecita T.T). 

Sentada en el jardín, sentía el sol sobre su cara.

-Jo¿te sentís bien?-su abuela se acercó a ella con esa mirada tan suya de leer los pensamientos.

-¿Qué?..no..si..si, me siento bien...-titubeó. Dioses, su abuela no era estúpida y de seguro ya habría deducido lo que le ocurría.

-Ah-dudo, mirándola fijo. Johana sintió su cabeza arder ante esos ojos inquisitivos- Vamos que te tengo que mostrar algo antes que partas a Hogwarts-

-¿Ahora?..¿no puede ser más tarde?.-suplicó, poniendo su mejor cara de cordero degollado _(Nota de Avi: o de perro apaleado bajo la lluvia, muy a lo Sirius...o de Bambi, muy a lo James..)_.

-¡Ahora! La mamá de Cedric nos está esperando- _(Nota de Avi: SUEGRA DE MIK)_

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vamos!-

Katleen casi arrastra a Johana y la arroja a la chimenea. Y después sermoneaban con el respeto y la no violencia.

De repente la joven morocha cayó sobre un muchacho distraído que caminaba por el

living de su casa esperando a las invitadas.

-Perdón Ced-se apenó su prima y disfruto la cercanía. Y cómo negarlo, si teniendo ese par de ojos y ese Dios de cabellera rubia se sentía de gelatina.

-La tercera es la vencida- rió él, mostrando sus bellos y perfectos dientes. Hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella desconcertada. Acertijos a esa hora y después de tener el cerebro a medio rostizar luego de pasar un rato largo bajo el sol, provocaban que sus ideas no pudiesen ser fijadas correctamente.

-Nada, nada. -dijo Cedric mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a levantarse a la muchacha

todavía aturdida por el golpe._(Nota de Avi: tan caballero)_

En ese momento su abuela salía de la chimenea, muy tranquila. ¿Qué acaso ella se había tomado un Valium y no le había dado ninguno, porque teniendo a Cedric tan cerca no podía estar tranquila.

-Hola, Ced..¿Tu mami?-preguntó mientras le besaba la mejilla. _(Nota de Avi: yo quiero también)_.

-En mi pieza..ya está listo...es hermoso _(Nota de Avi: quién? Cedric? O Harry?)_-una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del joven ingles. Quien miro a Johana.

-Vamos, Jo –Kat la condujo hacia una habitación.

Al entrar al cuarto, un aroma a pergamino nuevo le inundó las fosas nasales. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con fotos movibles de Cedric y unos chicos con uniformes de Hogwarts, otras con sus padres, con una escoba y muchas más que no pudo ver a menos de tener dos ojos más.

Una biblioteca y una medalla de prefecto revelaban que era un buen alumno,

entre otras cosas. _(Nota de Avi: bueno, inteligente, lindo, Cedric...Harry..Los merodeadores..jajajaja)_

-Hola, Jo,...¡Estas tan grande!...hecha toda una señorita-una mujer de entrada edad se acercó a Johana orgullosa. Abrazo de oso, y sus pulmones saldrían despedidos por su boca, huyendo.

-Hola... gracias-dijo ruborizada. Calor expandiéndose sobre sus mejillas, las manos temblando. Merlín, se iba a morir.

-Esto es un regalo de tu abuela y mío- le entregó una caja de tamaño mediano y muchos

colores.

-..¿Gracias?..-

Al retirar la tapa y recoger lo que había dentro, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le adornara

la cara. Un hermoso vestido, no, el más lindo que había visto en su vida estaba ahora en sus

manos.

-Lo hicimos las dos, un regalo.-dijo su abuela orgullosa.

-¡Gracias!. Es hermoso-_(Nota de Avi: igual que Harry)_

-Yo les dije- Cedric se incorporó.

-¡Vos Ándate !. Le vamos a probar su vestido a Jo-lo echaron, por poco y lo sacan a patadas, el joven se fue indignado por como lo sacaban de su propia habitación.

Las dos mujeres se retiraron y dejaron a Johana para que se probara su creación.

El vestido era de un color rosa claro con destellos luminosos que le daban un toque especial, era el típico vestido de quinceañera (N/A: En el caso de Argentina y otros países latinos) sin mangas con corset que revelaba su hermoso cuerpo.

Al entrar en la habitación, las mujeres quedaron fascinadas.

-Hecho a tu medida-dijo su abuela.

-Los chicos van a quedar encantados, no te va alcanzar toda la noche para bailar con todos-

-No lo creo...¿Bailar toda la noche?-

Apareció Cedric y se quedo mirando a su prima con expresión de sorpresa la cual hizo

avergonzarla.

-Mucho más lindo en la modelo-exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias¿Por qué tenemos que llevar una túnica de gala?-

-Parece que se va a realizar un evento en Hogwarts y un baile también-

-Cedric, basta. Es sorpresa... que vos sepas algo no quiere decir que lo publiques en el

Profeta-lo reprimió su madre.

-Perdón, lo del baile era muy evidente-se defendió el joven ingles.

-No hay problema, algo ya sospechaba...-Miro a la madre de Ced.

-Bueno, vamos a tomar algo Kat-

-Jo, Cedric y Amos van a ir a ver la final de Quidditch, no es genial-

-¡Qué bueno!-

-¿Quieres venir?-la invitó su apuesto primo. Lo observó detenidamente. El quidditch no era su pasión ni nada parecido, pero siendo acompañada por él, tenía que pensárselo. Pero lamentablemente la respuesta salió de sus labios sin que ella lo percatara. Maldita lengua larga.

-Gracias, pero no soy tan aficionada...prefiero el fútbol..-movió su cabello con elegancia.

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito-susurró él.

-Nos tenemos que ir...muchas gracias-se levantó del sofá Kat que no había probado bocado.

-Nos vemos entonces en el tren-se despidió con un tono distante Cedric.

"_Lo siento Cedric, lo que más deseo es acompañarte pero si me quiero _

_olvidar de vos lo mejor será que por un tiempo me separe"_.

-Entonces, hasta el primero-parecía una despedida de una eternidad.

(20 de Agosto)

Una lechuza que conocía muy bien le picaba con su pico la nariz.

-¡Luna no!-la lechuza le dejo sobre su cama una carta.

Enojada por la manera que siempre la despertaba su lechuza abrió el sobre

_Hola Jo_

_Acá todo esta igual. Las chicas te mandan saludos. _

_No te sientas mal es lo más lindo enamorarse, pero no se que consejo darte... ¡mandame una foto de tu primo! Jeje No broma..._

_Aca va mi consejo... no tienen la misma sangre, son primos muy lejanos (para mi es como si no fueran primos). Acordate que en TU MUNDO todos tienen un parentesco, podes ser prima hasta de Harry Potter. (Nota de Avi: YO QUIERO)_

_Espero que me sigas escribiendo y me mandes la foto(jeje). Acordate de que hay miles de _

_chicos en el mundo no te deprimas por uno.(consejo que me has dado muchas veces)_

_Alex_

Sabía que tenía razón, existía una gran distancia en el parentesco, en verdad era casi nulo _(Nota de Avi: por favor, PRIMOS DECIMOQUINTOS!..eso no es ser primos ¬¬)_, pero no dejaba de ser su primo de título, y lo consideraba, para su desgracia, como tal, y eso de que hay miles de chicos también era cierto pero Cedric Diggory era incomparable, había uno solo _(Nota de Avi: lástima T.T)_ y se tenía que olvidar de él, aunque le doliese mucho.

(25 de Agosto)

Al dirigirse a la sala se encuentra con Oliver y su abuela hablando placidamente.

-Hola, bella durmiente-la saludo su abuela.

-¿BELLA DURMIENTE?-pregunto extrañado el joven Wood.

-Es un cuento muggle-dijo la anciana con un asomo de sonrisa. Johana los observó. Lo que le faltaba era que también fuese pariente de Oliver. Iba a morirse al tener ese pensamiento tan funesto.

-No obtuve buenas calificaciones en Estudios Muggles-se defendió Oliver, frunciendo el entrecejo.-Te venia a saludar ya me estoy yendo para la final de quidditch...qué lástima que no quieras venir...tu abuela ya me dijo que no...-Johana no lo dejó terminar.

-No, prefiero el fútbol-

Hablaron los tres un rato sobre variados temas y luego se despidieron del joven quien llamo

a Johana, aparte.

-Me gustaría...no se te puedo escribir...mientras estés en Hogwarts-pregunto sonrojado. Johana se mordió la lengua. Por todos los magos muertos de la galaxia, no podía tener tanta buena suerte. ¿Qué si podía escribirle? CLARO, un buen pretexto para tener sus pensamientos bien alejados de su queridísimo primito de ojos azules. Y por todos los fantasmas, no entendía cómo esos chicos tan buen mozos estaban tan cerca de ella.

-Claro me encantaría – sonrió encantada. Concluido lo dicho, Johana le dio un sonoro y prolongado beso en la mejilla a Oliver, aumentando, sin darse cuenta, el amor que él sentía por ella en secreto...

(1 de Septiembre)

Ya se encontraban en la puerta de la estación King's Cross, esperando que su abuelo pagara

el taxi. La emoción le recorría todo el cuerpo, era, a pesar de que molesta, una sensación electrizante y estimulante. Era como si su cuerpo se moviera inconcientemente. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo o peor: que la expulsen!...

Ya había llegado, había atravesado la plataforma 9 ¾ ...

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, un bello joven la abrazo y la saludo con un hermoso beso en la mejilla. Desmayo, pis, cuerpo de gelatina...

-Hola, Ced...-le encantaba que su primo lo saludara así.

Se despidieron de sus seres más queridos y subieron juntos, sin notar las miradas asesinas

de unos cuantas chicas (Johana no noto que eran TODAS las chicas).

Era el tren de sus sueños, muy distinto de los demás en los que había viajado. Los pisos

brillaban de limpios y por todos los pasillos había grupos de estudiantes emocionados,

nerviosos y tristes porque el verano había llegado a su fin.

-Este compartimiento esta vacío. Como querías...estas segura que no queres que te presente

alguna chica para viajar con ella...-

-No gracias...no quiero esclavizar a nadie a estar conmigo-

-Bueno no te obligo...yo viajo con los prefectos... al bajar búscame que te llevo con Hagrid..-dijo su primo mientras la ayudaba a cargar en el portaequipaje el suyo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el tren se puso en marcha y sus abuelos

desaparecían en el horizonte.

Al cabo de unos minutos dos chicas que ya conocía entraron al compartimiento.

-Hola¿cómo andas?-la saludo la oriental sentándose junto a ella. Johana sonrió forzosamente. Tragó saliva y sintió un hormigueo extraño en su estómago. ¿Odio?.

-Hola –dijo Marietta con su habitual cara de sapo. _(Nota de Avi: es hija de Dolores Umbridge...)_

-Te vimos con Ced...-exclamó Cho mirándola de manera rara-¿Son novios?...o algo por el

estilo...-le pregunto intrigada. Johana levantó las cejas y entreabrió los labios.

PRIMERO¿¿¿qué carajo le importaba a esa gorda cara de chancho estirado lo que hiciese con Cedric?.

SEGUNDO¿¿o algo por el estilo?..¿acaso a esa zorra siempre le aparecía el doble sentido y la mente podrida?.

TERCERO: LA ODIABA, y no pensaba entablar amistad con ella..

-No...no...somos...amigos...nuestras familias se conocen..y...bueno ya saben-sabia que si

les decía que era su primo las tendría pegadas como un pulpo y lo que menos quería era

amigas interesadas.

Miró el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventana. Recordó irremediablemente los ojos de Cedric, y su cuerpo tibio pegado al suyo en el momento en que la abrazó. Suspiró.

-Ah...y ...tu primo el que me nombraste...¿ Quién es? –preguntó Chang. Johana la miró fijamente. A mentira verdad quería sacarle información. Era una completa perra cínica_ (Nota de Avi: mis palabras favoritas)_.

-Eehh...el ya terminó..¿Por qué?-

-Me pareció que me dijiste que venia..me confundí..entonces el ya termino...¿Cuándo?-

Merlín, no se la sacaba de encima nunca. ¿Trabajaba con Rita Skeeter acaso?.

-Hace...-hizo cuentas...-Cinco años más o menos...el esta trabajando ahora en Argentina

...con mi padre y es una excelente persona...- mintió, su padre era el secretario del primer ministro muggle en Argentina y lo único cercano a un primo que tenía era Cedric y no deseaba conocer más primos lejanos. Mucho menos si todos eran igualitos a él.

-Ah, bueno. Hay un prefecto que me esta esperando-dijo Cho girándole un ojo.

-¡Qué insoportable!-susurro cuando se fueron las jóvenes. Estaba segura que no había logrado convencer a Cho. Era una completa zorra, metida, arpía y buchona. Abría la boca sólo para lanzar porquerías o entrometerse en la vida de los demás.

Al frenar el tren, Cedric ya se encontraba en la puerta de su compartimiento.

-¿Muy aburrida?...Cho me dijo que hablaron y que le caíste bien..-

"_Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo..."_

-Oh estoy complacida-rió. Risa seca y esforzada. Y Cedric se dio cuenta. Se maldijo mentalmente.

-¿No te cayó bien?- dijo Cedric leyendo sus pensamientos. Con ver la cara de Johana cualquiera se daba cuenta que Cho no le caía como para hacerse amigas.

-Ced le dije que éramos amigos..-

-Si ya me lo dijo...no me gusta mentir...le seguí la corriente...-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿Así que tenes un primo que trabaja con tu papá?-rió.

-Perdón...no pude evitarlo..no quiero amigas interesadas, porque tengo un primo MUY lindo y además buena persona- ( N/A: Es muy difícil encontrar esa combinación en un chico hoy en día)_(Nota de Avi: HARRY, HARRY..es verdad: lindo, buena persona y...primo..PEGATE UN TIRO)_

-Gracias...que se le va hacer-y además muuuuuuuuy modesto. Johana revoleó los ojos al techo e intentó ignorar la humildad del bello hufflepuff.

-Ah bueno-rió Johana- No te voy a elogiar más-

-No..no...Me encanta recibir elogios tuyos...-

El tiempo estaba horrible, llovía torrencialmente, parecía que un gigante en el cielo tirara balsazos de agua...o que los ángeles llorasen por ella y por ese vacío tan extraño en el pecho. Y sabía que no era hambre...era otra cosa.

Bajaron juntos y luego se separaron al tropezar con el semi gigante Hagrid.

-Los de primero por aquí-gritó el hombre.

-Vos debes ser...emm-pensó un momento.

-Johana-lo ayudo.

-Gracias, tengo mala memoria-dijo-Ven conmigo, gracias Cedric...-

El trayecto en bote al castillo fue una experiencia muy rara pero Johana se sentía la joven

más feliz del mundo, aunque el tiempo no favorecía en nada ese viaje y muchos chicas estaban de mal humor. En la mitad del trayecto en bote un niño, muy pequeño de estatura, que se sentaba junto a ella se cayó al lago y un pulpo (lo que le pareció a Johana) lo rescató. Ella se llevó un susto tal que por poco casi se cae también al lago.

Al entrar en el castillo no podía dejar de sonreir...todos los chicos que iban a cursar su

primer año estaban muy pálidos y empapados.

-Hola, yo soy la profesora y subdirectora McGonagall-dijo- En momentos serán seleccionados por el sombrero seleccionador, como sabrán, Hogwarts esta formado por cuatro casas Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.. Serán elegidos por sus habilidades-continuo- ¿Alguna pregunta?-Nadie contestó, y la mujer miró a Johana de repente. Se sintió como un buñuelo dentro del horno, siendo achicharrada por esa mirada penetrante.

-Usted-dirigiéndose a Johana. Ella se tensó.

Merlín, que todavía no le habían dado tiempo para devorar algo o aunque sea patear a Cho.-Entrará ahora, el director la está presentando en este momento-. ¿Presentación?..vaya...era toda una estrella.

Se abrió la puerta del Gran Salón y Johana, acompañada de la mujer con expresión severa, se dirigieron hasta el final del mismo. Estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, todos la miraban y murmuraban.

El Gran Salón contaba con cuatro mesas, en una de las cuales pudo distinguir a su primo

quien le hizo una seña de aliento. Sonrió.

Al llegar, la profesora le señaló una especie de banqueta en la cual se encontraba un sombrero muy viejo, el cual dedujo era El Sombrero Seleccionador. Se sentó y al colocárselo, una voz retumbó en su cabeza.

-Mmm difícil. muy difícil..donde te pondré..veamos...slytherin no definitivamente no. _"Lo que me faltaba"_. No encajarías. _"De eso estoy más que segura"_..en Gryffindor harías grandes cosas _"¿Salir con Harry Potter, por ejemplo?" (Nota de Avi: esa fui yo, sí)_.. inteligencia..belleza.. _"Un sombrero harapiento que huele a gato muerto me está diciendo que soy bella, Merlín, que asco...el mundo se puso de cabeza"_.. buena amiga y compañera...mmm eres valiente, quieres amigos que te quieran por lo que SOS, buena elección ...ya se en donde te pondré...-cerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta. Negar que le dolía el pecho por los latidos desenfrenados de su maldito corazón sería impúdico. La garganta estaba seca y sus manos temblaban. Se tomó fuertemente la túnica. Y la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador retumbó, pero esta vez en todo el Gran Comedor...

_

* * *

_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo cap, muchas gracias por los reviews...**_

_**Y les prometo que pronto actualizare...**_

_**Hasta pronto, Mik.**_


	3. Harry es mi héroe

_**Holis!! Volví un poco retrasada pero acá estoy, ya llego a Hogwarts y se enteraran en que casa quedo!!!**_

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, los hechos suceden rápido, no me gusta hacerla densa ir al grano jeje.**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews, que me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia...**_

_**Dedicado a todas las lectoras...**_

**Capitulo III: "Harry es mi héroe" **

_(Nota de Avi: ¿solo el tuyo?..jajajajaa)_

-Hufflepuff - gritó el sombrero.

La mesa en la que se encontraba Cedric estalló en aplausos, más no fue la única, todas se unieron al festejo. Al sacarse el sombrero, dirigió una mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su primo y, dirigiéndose hacia allí, se sentó a su lado.

-Johana...ella es Sara...Victoria..Lucía...-así Cedric le presentó a todas las chicas de su curso.

-Y..ellos van a ser tus compañeros...-señaló a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban a su

otro lado.

Cuando finalizó la Selección de los demás estudiantes, el anciano, que supuso que debía ser el gran mago del que había leído tanto: Albus Dumbledore, se levantó-Tengo solo dos palabras que decirles-dijo, estirando los brazos como queriendo abrazar a las cuatro casas de la escuela. –A comer-y los platos se llenaron de abundante y exquisita comida.

El director se volvió a levantar cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer las delicias ofrecidas.

-¡Bien!-le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a todos- Ahora que todos están bien comidos debo una vez más pedirles que me presten atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias-

A continuación dio una lista de objetos que estaban prohibidos, Johana tuvo que esforzarse por no dormirse sobre Cedric, y otros que se habían agregado y avisó que el bosque estaba prohibido para todos los estudiantes sin excepciones...

-Es también, mi doloroso deber informarles, que la copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este año -

Todo el salón estalló en quejas, Cedric miro a Johana sorprendido y luego a sus compañeros (y amigos), quienes se quejaban como los demás, supuso que debían ser, al igual que Cedric, integrantes del equipo de Hufflepuff. Notó en la mirada de su primo algo que parecía decepción unido con tristeza, pero no se quejó.

-Esto se debe a un evento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el año escolar, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores...pero estoy seguro que lo disfrutarán enormemente. Tengo el placer de informarles que este año en Hogwarts...-

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe...Johana volteó su mirada a la puerta, como todos los demás.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Salón se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajo la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Tenía la cara llena de cicatrices, una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra y un horrendo ojo color azul eléctrico, que se movía hacia todos lados. El extraño se acercó al director, tendiéndole una mano. Una vez que éste se había sentado, el anciano continuó hablando.

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala-El profesor Moody-

Un murmullo llenó el salón...

-¡Ese hombre..va a ser nuestro profesor?- preguntó Johana a Ced, con un notorio gesto de repugnancia.

-No lo conoces..es un excelente mago, atrapó a muchos de los más temibles ..- fue interrumpido por el director que continuó.

-Como iba diciendo,- siguió sonriendo a la multitud- tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este año tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos-hubo un murmullo general en el Gran Salón, y Johana miró a Cedric. Sonreía. Y esa sonrisa era una mezcla de emoción y fulgor. Se notaba sumamente ansioso.

Luego un alumno pelirrojo comentó algo que ella no pudo escuchar y luego todo el salón rió, incluso Dumbledore.

El anciano dio una explicación de lo que era aquel evento, además nombró dos escuelas que pasarían todo el año en Hogwarts. Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, de Francia y de Bulgaria.

-Suena muy peligroso...-

-Yo voy a participar-dijo Cedric muy decidido. Y el mundo se vino abajo.

-¡¡Oh no!! Ced es muy peligroso, si te eligen...tu vida..todo ¿Por qué?-preguntó de repente. No entendía por qué ese afán por participar de un torneo que seguramente se había llevado más de una vida. Cedric sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi..pero ya lo tenía pensado cuando mi padre me comentó del torneo. Todo el verano estuve meditando, está decidido- el murmullo a su alrededor y el sonido de muchos pies moviéndose lo hizo mirar a los alumnos más pequeños.-Tengo que guiar a los de primero, nos vemos en la sala común..ah ..perdón..me olvidaba que no conoces el castillo..seguime-se levantaron.

En el camino, Cedric le explicó a ella y a los niños de primero que la profesora de Botánica, una tal Pomona Sprout, era, además, la jefa de la casa y él uno de los prefectos.

Johana escuchó a varias chicas suspirar unas cuantas veces, se imaginó cual era la causa...(_N/A: _Cedric causa ese efecto) . Se asombró al ver niñas de todas las edades embobadas observando a su primo. Merlín, cómo venían esas hormonas.

-Esta puerta da a tu habitación..., justo enfrente de la mía...mañana por la mañana nos darán el horario...en un momento libre te puedo mostrar el castillo...-

-¡Me encantaría!...-sonrió. Cedric siempre tan galante. Carraspeó-Bueno..me voy a dormir, buenas noches-

Al entrar en la habitación pudo observar que sus cosas ya estaban en su sitio y las demás chicas estaban en reunión sobre una cama., la saludaron amablemente y a continuación todas se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó más temprano que sus demás compañeras de habitación, se cambio rápido y bajo a la sala común. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su primo ya despierto.

-Hola ¿Ya despierto a está hora?-preguntó, observándolo. Estaba impecablemente vestido, aunque sumamente despeinado.

-Hola...ya tengo mi horario ¿Qué materias cursarás?-Johana abrió la boca sin saber qué responder.

-Aprobé para los EXTASIS...Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones, Estudios Muggle, Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos, Botánica y ...Adivinación.-

-Cursaremos casi las mismas materias...yo no voy a seguir Historia de la Magia, es muy aburrida y no se como pude aprobar Adivinación y Pociones...-continuo-Entonces, hoy tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y luego Transformaciones-

-Oh, clases con Moody el loco-dijo ella socarrona. Cedric la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-No le digas así, te dije que...-

-Si...que fue un excelente auror..lo respeto, aunque no parezca, pero no está capacitado para dar clases-

-Bueno...este verano, dijo que lo estaban espiando, que había un intruso en su patio...Como profesor puede ser diferente-

-¡No!..mañana tenemos Pociones..-

-Parece que ya conoces a Snape..-dijo sorprendido su primo.

-Oliver me comentó cómo eran sus clases...-un rictus peligroso apareció en el rostro de Cedric.

-Ah...igualmente Snape tiene un odio especial hacia los de gryffindor, solo cursaremos esa materia nosotros-

Decidieron dirigirse al Gran Comedor. El estómago de Johana rugía cual colacuerno húngaro. Y eso era muy malo. Se sentaron en la mesa hufflepuff. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de estudiantes, después de un rato se decidieron a subir a desayunar.

El desayuno pasó volando y así el resto del día. No muchos alumnos de Hufflepuff cursaban Defensa y Transformaciones, sin contar a ellos, un joven y dos chicas... En las dos clases se sentó con Cedric lo que no gustó mucho de las chicas de su curso. La clase de Defensa no fue lo que esperaban, Moody estaba definitivamente loco y su mirada le daba escalofríos sin contar que cada media hora tomaba de su petaca. En cambio la profesora McGonagall demostró ser muy inteligente y estricta...

-No es tan malo...fue su primer clase-se encontraban almorzando, y Cedric defendía a Moody con tanta emoción que Johana pensaba que su primo había bebido de la petaca del profesor.

-Si, tiene razón Ced, es un buen hombre. Hay que darle tiempo..-dijo Victoria, una chica de su clase. Johana levantó las cejas. _"Esta estúpida se mete en donde no la llaman."_ A la morena le dio la terrible impresión de que esa chica que le coqueteaba a Cedric.

Durante la clase les había explicado como enfrentar a los maleficios imperdonables, Cedric y Johana fueron los únicos que lograron persuadir del todo el maleficio Imperius.

Así pasó la primera semana escolar, sus compañeros no eran muy nuevos alumnos excepto en Botánica y Encantamientos.

Cuando se dirigía a su primer clase del día, en el pasillo, una chica gritó

-"TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS": Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán al colegio el viernes 30 de octubre a las seis en punto. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes"-se acercaron.

Un letrero estaba pegado al pie de las escaleras de mármol.

-Cedric ¿Tú participaras?- le preguntó un joven entre la multitud.

-Tú eres el mejor...serás el campeón de Hogwarts...-otra vez Victoria. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Cedric, y Johana tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no lanzarse a la yugular femenina.

Él miró a su prima quien lo miraba con desaprobación.

El 30 de octubre, se encontraron al castillo totalmente cambiado. Lo habían decorado y parecía como si hubiesen limpiado hasta a las propias armaduras. Fueron formados en filas por los jefes de las casas, y esperaron impacientes la llegada de los colegios.

La llegada de las escuelas fue asombrosa, cada una quería mejorar a la otra.

-Es Víktor Krum-gritó un muchacho pelirrojo muy cerca de ella, cuando uno de los directores se dirigía a uno de sus alumnos. ¿El buscador de Bulgaria en Hogwarts?, Merlín, qué año se venía.

Luego de la llegada todos los alumnos se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Victoria y Lucía siguieron a Krum hasta la puerta del salón buscando en sus bolsillos una pluma para que les firmara un autógrafo. Fueron seguidas del joven que lo reconoció desde lejos, Ron, según lo que pudo escuchar.

-Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes-dijo Dumbledore, cuando ya todos estaban instalados en sus respectivas mesas-Espero que su estancia aquí sea satisfactoria y placentera, y confío en que así sea. Ahora a comer- Como de costumbre los platos de oro se llenaron de todo tipo de exquisiteces.

Una vez terminada la cena, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse.

-Ha llegado el momento de dar comienzo al torneo-dijo. Tras él, Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch que se habían sentado a ambos lados de los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Se levantaron y comenzaron a explicar en que consistía el Torneo de los Tres Magos con más detalle.

Explicaron que el juez que elegiría a los tres campeones seria un cáliz, lo cual sorprendió a todos los alumnos...

Al terminar la cena se encaminaron a su sala común, Johana estaba realmente triste..temía por la vida de su primo..tenía que convencerlo de que desistiera de esa idea de participar...Cedric no podía ser tan inconsciente...era muy peligroso. Sería mejor olvidarse e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Johana se encontraba en unas de las gradas ubicadas alrededor del cáliz. Era un día horrible. En un momento sin preverlo, se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a Cedric. Miraba fijo el cáliz y tenía en la mano un papel, se dirigió a éste y antes de colocar el nombre miró hacia las gradas y vio a su prima...Ella negó con la cabeza, mostrando una notoria expresión de desesperación.

"_No lo hagas, no pongas tu nombre en el cáliz, piensa..."._

Demasiado tarde, el salón estalló en aplausos, Cedric bajó la mirada y se abrazó con sus amigos. Mientras tanto Johana se levantaba de las gradas y salía del salón casi corriendo. No podía creerlo, su primo tenia todas las posibilidades de ser elegido..ya que Harry no puede participar por ser menor de edad.

Cuando estaba llegando a la biblioteca alguien la detuvo..era Cedric.

-¿Qué queres?-

-¿Qué te pasa?...saliste corriendo del salón...-

-Sabes que no me gusta ese torneo..-dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-No entendes nada, es mucho más que un torneo o premio, el respeto, la gloria eterna..-Johana puso los ojos en blanco._ "Me paso la gloria eterna por el..."_. Cerró los puños y apretó los dientes.

-¡Vale más tu vida!-bramó, señalándolo con un dedo. Cedric la observó estupefacto-..no entendes lo peligroso que es...¿Cho no te impidió que entraras en este tonto torneo?- No sabia porque nombraba a Cho.

-Todo lo contrario, ella quiere que participe, está muy contenta..por mi...-debía suponerlo._"Olvidaba lo mucho que le gustaba la fama a Cho..."_

-Perdón-dijo Cedric al notar su expresión ofuscada.

-¿QUÉ?- esas palabras sorprendieron a Johana.

-Perdón, yo se que lo decís porque te preocupas por mí, mi madre y tu abuela me mandaron muchas cartas para que cediera...-

-Yo soy la tonta, por ahí no es tan peligroso...-se sentía la peor persona del mundo..era el sueño de su primo participar en ese torneo además , Ced no vivía en una burbuja, era uno de los mejores magos que conocía.

-Gracias es muy importante para mi tener tu apoyo. Vamos a la sala común...-la abrazó cariñosamente. _"Abrázame por siempre"_.

Los días siguientes, pasaron como el viento _(Nota de Avi: rapidísimo)_. Cada vez veía más cerca a Cedric y Cho y eso no le gustaba nada...Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, podía sentir a su sangre ir en torrentes hacia su cerebro y llenarle el pensamiento de ira. Debía descargar o padecer.

Leer, eso la tranquilizaba. No había nada más hermoso (aparte de su primo Cedric) que un libro. Poder oler el aroma de las hojas nuevas, o pasar su mano por las tapas lustradas, era para Johana todo un acontecimiento. Y la biblioteca, un lugar tan pulcro, amplio y sereno, era el sector indicado para poder pensar. Y un día, de improviso, Cho se acercó a ella a desgraciarle toda la tranquilidad.

-Hola..¿Cómo estas?-Johana la observó con los ojos muy abiertos. _"¿Y ésta incordia qué quiere?"_.

-Bien...haciendo una tareas pendientes...-e intentó seguir con lo suyo, pero Cho hacía tanto ruido al respirar...

-Cedric me habla mucho de vos..sos como su hermana menor-

-¿Eh?-lo peor que podían decirle era que su hermoso y encantador primo la veía como una hermanita. Merlín...

-Eso me dice siempre...y te quería pedirte un favor...a mi me gusta mucho y ..no se, quería saber si vos...-

Johann ya entendía a donde quería llegar. _"No, no y muchísimos NO"_.

-Antes..teníamos otra relación ahora no, es... más distante... y me encantaría salir con él, ¿Vos me ayudarías?- la idea no le gustó nada a Johana.

-No se..-la observó de arriba abajo, examinándola. Siguió leyendo su libro como si la oriental no existiera en lo absoluto-él no es lento. Si le gusta una chica se lo dice y punto. Si gusta de vos te lo va a decir...yo no soy nadie para meterme en su vida...-mintió. _"Soy la más indicada, pero no lo haré"_.

-¿Pero no podes hablarle de mi?, él te escucha...- _"NO"_. Johana volteó a decirle unas palabras a Cho, cuando Madam Pince apareció por una esquina, que echó a Cho por "gritar" en la biblioteca. Lo que le faltaba hacerle gancho a Cho con Cedric.

Faltaban pocos días para la selección de los campeones y a Cedric se lo veía más tenso..leía más y casi ni hablaba.

El día de la selección Johana llamó a parte a Cedric...

-Suerte...-le susurró al oído sin notar que su primo se ruborizaba por completo. Él la abrazo, la escena era muy tierna...

-Miren, Diggory con una nueva fan.-

-Lárgate- grito Cedric

-No te basta con Cho..quieres más..te advierto que el campeón de Hogwarts seré yo y no te servirá esta estrategia para conquistar más chicas.-

-Vamos siempre las cenas de Halloween son especiales- arrastró a Johana que estaba a punto de tirarsele encima al joven de Slytherin.

El Gran Salón ya estaba casi lleno de alumnos de las tres escuelas. Se sentía un extraño aire nervioso alrededor de los estudiantes, que, expectantes, esperaban la inminente selección de los tres campeones.

Cuando se sentaron en su respectiva mesa, apareció Cho seguida de sus amigas.

-Suerte Ced, tu serás el campeón...-concluido lo dicho le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego miro a Johana a quien saludo. _"Imposible, cada día la odio más..."_

Johana nunca había comido tanto como ese día, en cambio Cedric apenas había probado bocado.

De repente los platos de oro relucientes volvieron a su estado original. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se interrumpió cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie. Junto con él, Karkarroff y Madame Máxime.

-Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión-anunció- según me parece, falta tan solo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Salón, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado-señalo la puerta que había detrás de la mesa-allí recibirá las primeras instrucciones-

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la habitación quedo casi a oscuras.

Johann miro a Cedric que ahora parecía más normal, relajado, pero ahora ella estaba muy nerviosa. Todos en la mesa sujetaban a Cedric y le daban ánimos.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un gritó.

Dumbledore tomó el trozo de pergamino-el campeón de Durmstrang-leyó con voz alta y clara-será Víktor Krum.

El Gran Salón se vio inundado de aplausos y vítores. Krum se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin con una gran sonrisa, y toda la mesa felicitándolo.

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo.

Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons-dijo Dumbledore-es ¡Fleur Delacour! -

Cuando Fleur Delacour desapareció notó que el Gran Salón de envolvía en un silencio imperturbable, pero esta vez era tenso y lleno de emoción. El siguiente seria el campeón de Hogwarts.

Johana buscó la mirada de Cedric y este a ella...se miraron ...los ojos de Cedric eran tan lindos...

-El campeón de Hogwarts- anunció- es ¡Cedric Diggory!-

Todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie pataleando, Johana abrazó fuerte a su primo y al oído le susurró- Lo lograste- este sonrió y se abrió camino entre ellos y se marchó hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

-Estupendo-dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuanto se apagaron los últimos aplausos-Bueno ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al respaldarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a...-pero Dumbledore se calló de repente.

El cáliz otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo agarró. Contempló el trozo de pergamino, finalmente se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

-HARRY POTTER_ -_

-No puede ser-Johana no daba créditos a sus oídos.

-¡¡No puede!!, no tiene 17 años...-gritó uno de los amigos de Cedric.

-El campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric-Victoria se incorporaba a las quejas.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con quien cuchicheó impetuosamente.

-¡Harry Potter!- llamó- ¡Harry¡ Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!-

Un joven tambaleante se acercó al director, saliendo del alboroto de la mesa Gryffindor. Estaba pálido y muy sorprendido.

-¿No ven que él no puso su nombre en el cáliz?-Johana defendió al joven. La verdad que era bellísimo. Poseía un cabello azabache como la noche, y desordenado en un extraño peinado. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban de desconcierto, y eran enmarcados en gafas redondas de montura fina. Era delgado y exquisitamente atractivo. _(Nota de Avi: DAME UNA H, DAME UNA A, DAME UNA R, DAME OTRA R Y DAME UNA Y...HA-RRY)_. "Un chico muy apetecible", como diría su amiga Alex. Ella ya había leído algo de él y conocía su historia. Lo admiraba mucho y cuando lo conoció en una foto de revista quedo fascinada de su belleza...

-¿QUÉ?-grito Lucia.-Defiendes al tramposo, Cedric es tu amigo-

-No tiene nada que ver, él no puso su nombre en el cáliz- repitió segura de la inocencia de Harry.

-Le encanta la fama, tú no lo conoces-le gritó Victoria.

-Es verdad, no lo defiendas, es culpable..y si le quita el puesto a Diggory-se incorporo a la discusión un joven de quinto sacudiendo los puños en el aire.

-Pobre Cedric-Victoria tenía los ojos humedecidos.

"_Pueden ser tan idiotas, insoportables. Tan alzados están con Cedric .."._

El profesor Snape ordenó a todos los alumnos a que se retiraran a sus respectivas casas.

Johana enfadada salió antes que todos y espero en su habitación a que llegara Cedric. Todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff esperaban ansiosos al "autentico" Campeón de Hogwarts, como lo llamaban, para festejar hasta el amanecer. Cuando escuchó los gritos y cantos, cayo en la cuenta de que Cedric ya había llegado, salió de su habitación y se sentó en un sillón apartado del tumulto. Aunque no tenia ganas de festejar quería que su primo la viera festejando su "gloria".

Mientras tanto Cedric, buscaba con la mirada a su prima, quería compartir este momento con ella...por fin la vio estaba alejada del resto sentada en un sillón junto al fuego, estaba leyendo un libro.

-...Hola..-le dijo como si fuera la primera vez que la saludaba.

-Hola...que bueno...sos el "autentico" Campeón de Hogwarts, felicitaciones-

-¿Qué pasa que estas tan alejada de todos?- dijo mirando a los demás estudiantes.

-Son unos inmaduros...discutimos porque defendí a Harry-

Cedric levantó una ceja, Johana no supo si era porque defendía a su oponente o por la confianza con la que hablaba de Harry.

-Sean me dijo algo al respecto-

-Él no puso su nombre en el cáliz, estoy segura, tenias que ver su cara...-

-La vi, cuando entro en el salón de profesores, juro que él no había sido, no se que creer, le pregunte cuando salimos del aula y sostuvo que el no había sido...-

-Pobre, nadie le debe creer, ni sus amigos...-Johana pensó que la próxima vez que se encontrara con Harry Potter, además de pedirle un autógrafo y su dirección, lo consolaría.

-Pero ¿Quién puso su nombre en el cáliz si no fue él?- Cedric también parecía interesado en el tema.

-Alguien que lo odie...-

-Tengo entendido que no se lleva bien con Malfoy...-

-Es imposible, un alumno de cuarto (N/A: ya conoce a Malfoy y sabe que no es muy para así decirlo vivo)...como pudo burlar la línea de edad de Dumbledore...y además Harry tiene muchas cualidades..seria elegido... seria un beneficio para él. A Malfoy no le gusto mucho que Harry fuera elegido...-

-Entonces para vos no fue otro alumno porque es magia muy avanzada, buen punto, pero si le pidió a alguien...-

-¿Qué? Ced quien hubiera podido burlar el cáliz de tal modo de creer que competirían cuatro escuelas...-

-No creerás que el innombrable tiene algo que ver- Cedric la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-Puede ser...nadie sabe donde esta...y estoy segura que está vivo y quiere vengarse...pero no...para mi fue un truco de Snape para que lo expulsen...Oliver me contó que tiene un odio especial hacia Harry que cuando tiene oportunidad lo perjudica...y a que no sabes, mi padre estaba en el mismo curso con Snape y también se llevaba mal con el padre de Harry...James-

Cedric estaba perplejo ante las conjeturas de Johana y cuanto sabia de la vida de Harry.

-Parece que te interesa mucho Potter-dijo con una voz extraña.

Johana se ruborizó. _"Si lo vieras con mis ojos, a ti te interesaría también"_.

-Es un héroe, mi héroe...-ya estaba tan roja que se confundía con la alfombra-Gracias a él se salvaron miles de vidas y pude volver a mi país...-

-Bueno, Dumbledore se encargara de encontrar al culpable...vamos a festejar, porque si seguimos hablando me decís la biografía completa de Potter y no quiero enterarme el verdadero motivo de tanto interés hacia él...¨-_(Nota de Avi: si queres te la digo yo)_

-Ced, ¿Cuándo es la primer prueba?-preguntó Johana durante la fiesta.

-El 24 de noviembre-

Hasta que la profesora Sprout los viniera a retar, a las seis de la mañana, la fiesta no término.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap tanto como a mí...dejen muchios Reviews...muchas gracias..hasta el próximo cap**_

_**Besos, Mik**_


	4. Secretos del corazón

_**¡¡Holis!! **_

_**Quería pedir perdón por la tardanza se debió en primer lugar a la escuela y a los malditos exámenes integradores y en segundo lugar porque se me rompió la compu y recientemente recupere los archivos.**_

**_Gracias por leer la historia y dejar Reviews._**

**_Atención: Una persona plagio el fic Despertar en un mundo mágico por favor pido ayuda a este problema y que no le vuelva a suceder a nadie más, es algo muy feo. ESO NO SE HACE._**

**_Les recomiendo "Despertar en un mundo màgico" y "Amàndote ahora y para _****_siempre", fics de mi amiga Prongsaddicted.._**

****

**_NO AL PLAGIO DE FICS!!!_**

****

Capitulo IV: Secretos del corazón

A la mañana siguiente, vio muy poca gente en la sala de su casa, decidió subir y ver si podía conocer del todo el castillo. (N/A: La sala común de Hufflepuff se encuentra allí). Cuando ya se encontraba cerca de las cocinas ( Cedric ya le había contado como acceder) en una de las esquinas vio algo que no deseaba ver nunca: Cedric y Cho, y no estaban hablando...

Salió del castillo corriendo, llorando y sin importarle que los demás alumnos la miraran, nunca había visto tan cerca a Cedric con otra chica y no podía acostumbrarse a la idea.

Se sentó en un árbol alejado de todo y cerro los ojos tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su primo besando a Cho. Levantó la mirada y un par de ojos grises, que le resultaron familiares, la miraban escondidos entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Se levantó de un salto, pero ya habían desaparecido. Un poco asustada se acercó al lugar de donde habían aparecido, mientras alguien la miraba expectante por detrás.

-¿Qué buscas?-Le pregunto un joven.

-Solo buscaba...-reconoció al chico, era uno de los odiosos que siempre molestaban a sus compañeros, sobre su túnica llevaba la insignia POTTER APESTA. Un brote de odio le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Qué te importa!- gritó

-Te hable bien histérica, te enseñare como debes tratar a tus superiores-se acercó y la sujetó del brazo - ¿Por qué no llevas una insignia?..que raro una admiradora de Diggory..hoy no hay una reunión de su club de fans.-

-¡¡Déjala Warrington!!- Cedric se acercaba con aire de prefecto.

Warrington la soltó y con cara de pocos amigos se dirigió al prefecto.

-No te metas Diggory, si no fueras el campeón de Hogwarts..., te crees mucho ahora que ...- se acercó al joven Hufflepuff.

-Algo que comentar, señor Warrington-dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes.

-Nada..solo discutíamos sobre... el torneo- huyo el Slytherin.

Johan notó que Cedric tenía una cicatriz en su cara, cuando se retiro McGonagall.

-Gracias...Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-señalo la cicatriz.

-No es nada...estoy bien...¿Vos?- Noto que tenía los ojos rojos.

-...Si...Tenia una basurita en el ojo cuando vino el mamut de Slytherin- Era la excusa menos creíble que había escuchado en su vida.

-Bueno...-dudo-Ahora voy a la enfermería- despareció en dirección al castillo.

Le resulto muy raro, era casi imposible que en menos de 20 minutos se haya hecho esa cicatriz que parecía profunda y su mirada era muy distinta.

Se dirigió a clase de estudios muggle cuando en el pasillo se encuentro con Cho.

-Hola¿Cómo estas, Primita?-

-No me digas primita, por favor...y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar..¿Lo viste a Cedric?-

-Me acabo de despedir de él hace unos minutos.¡Es un amor!...-

-Bueno..gracias- se alejo.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar con Cho y encima escucharla hablar sobre "sus cosas" con Cedric.

Lo que resto del día evito a su primo, en clase se sentó junto a un joven con quien nunca había hablado, era muy lindo y en el almuerzo se ubico muy lejos del joven Diggory quien lo notó y por la noche en la sala común se acerco a ella.

-Hola..emm¿Me puedo sentar?-

-Nadie te lo impide-

-Johana..a vos te pasa algo no me hablaste en todo el día..¿Te hice algo?-

Pero, Johann no había escuchado nada, estaba ocupada mirando otra cosa...

-¡Tu rostro.!.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Y la cicatriz que tenias ésta tarde -

Permaneció perplejo por unos segundos...

-En el rostro, cuando..en el...bosque prohibido-alcanzo a decir ella.

-¡¡Ah!!. Parece que la poción que me recomendó la enfermera es buena-

-¿Eso parece?, bueno me voy a dormir-

Pero Cedric no la dejo irse, le obstruyó el camino.

-No escapes, estas así por lo que te dije de Potter, ayer -

-No me pasa nada Ced...-ni recordaba lo de Harry

-Algo te pasa-

-Vale decirle a una prima que consideras hermana que tienes novia-no aguantó más

-¿¿Novia??-

-¡Cho!-grito Johann

-¡No es mi novia!-

-Claro..Bueno parece que soy la única estúpida que no se entero-

-Podes dejarme hablar, no es mi novia, no te voy a mentir me gusta pero no somos novios...-

El mundo se le caía a Johann quien no podía estar de pie, Cedric acaba se decirle que le gustaba Cho.

-Bueno, gracias por compartir tu vida conmigo...-salió hacia su dormitorio, sin escuchar lo que su primo le decía casi a gritos.

Al día siguiente se encontró con el joven apuesto con quien se había sentado el día anterior, en un pasillo, juntando del suelo unos libros.

-¿¿Qué pasó??- lo ayudo Johann

-Unos slyterin que se creen superiores a los demás-

-No los aguanto más –le entrego los libros que faltaban recoger.

-Gracias, no te conviene meterte con ellos. ¿Ya te amigaste con Cedric?-

-No se..no... no me cuenta nada de su vida..soy una extraña más en su vida.-se detuvo, _Que _

_hacia contándole a un casi desconocido sus problemas..._

-Todas quieren entrar en la vida de Cedric Diggory-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Yo no quiero entrar en la vida de Cedric!!-gritó, aunque sabia que era mentira, quería entrar y no salir nunca, jamás.

-Ya lo se..son "amigos" de la infancia...tranquila-se levanto rumbo al Gran Salón

Johann estaba apunto de decir como lo sabes cuando recordó que el joven la presento a sus amigos como una amiga muy allegada, por pedido de ella.

-No nos presentamos..me llamo Johann¿vos?-dijo reteniéndolo.

-Me llamo Sean..lo que pasa es que todos los chicos somos invisibles ante Cedric -

-Un gusto...- Ignoro la acotación y recordó que una de las chicas de su habitación lo había nombrado, pero no recordaba que era exactamente lo que había dicho.

-¡Qué es esto!-un broche sobresalía de su mochila.

-¿Cómo llego eso ahí?...Por eso es que me golpearon los de Slyterin. No quise ponerme la insignia que ellos fabricaron-

Johann agarro la insignia en momentos decía Apoya a Cedric Diggory el auténtico campeón de Hogwarts y en otros Harry Potter Apesta.

-Cuando agarre al que las hizo, como se atreven..pobre Harry...-

-Parece que apoyas a Harry Potter-

-Si en doble sentido-rió.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada-

-No me gusta que sean injustos con él-

El resto de la mañana paso volando, cuando terminaron de almorzar y salieron a los terrenos del castillo a disfrutar su tarde libre se encontraron con Cedric, estaba solo sentado junto al lago.

-Se ve mal..hacia tiempo que no lo veía con así, será mejor que hables con él- dijo Sean.

-Pero si él esta mejor sin mi, quiere más a Cho, lo debe haber dejado plantado-

-Yo no creería eso...él te quiere mucho...y seguro que te prefiere antes que a Cho...-

-¿¿QUÉ??-

-Bueno..nos vemos en la sala común-se despidió dejándola con la intriga

-_¿¿Él te quiere mucho??? Si claro como a la hermana menor que nunca tuvo..-._

Camino lentamente hacia su primo no sabia que decir...

-Hola Ced¿Cómo estas?-

-..Sos vos.. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada...solo venia...Ves no se puede hablar con vos, ahora porque TU NOVIA no te presta atención te la agarras conmigo-grito arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

Ced se levantó y se acercó a su prima.

-Primero no es mi novia, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, segundo yo le pedí que me dejara solo, tercero vos viniste acá yo no te busque y para que sepas sos importante en mi vida y no me gusta que estemos peleados-

-Bueno..se que estuve mal perdón-unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos... -Porque le dijiste que somos primos...-

-¡Yo no le dije que somos primos! Ella se puso celosa porque pasaba tiempo con vos y le dije que nuestra relación era muy especial..Ella me dijo como primos, que le podía decir-

-Perdón-

-No, Yo te tenia que haber dicho lo de Cho-

Johann lo abrazo muy fuerte...lo quería tanto...,mejor dicho, lo amaba tanto...

Para suerte de Johann el resto del día lo paso con Cedric, sin la molesta de Cho.

Al día siguiente, noto que todo el colegio (según ella) tenia la insignia APOYA A CEDRIC DIGGORY EL AUTENTICO CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS, HARRY POTTER APESTA.

Puedo ver al joven Potter solo en un corredor muy triste, tenia ganas de ir a consolarlo, agrazarlo y decirle que tenia todo tu apoyo...

-Hola-la saludaron a coro sus compañeras de curso quienes llevaban en su túnica la llamativa insignia.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Como se pueden poner esta cosa-señalo una de las insignias, le hervía la sangre, sentía una gran indignación hacia sus amigas.

-A vos que te pasa, como podes defender a Potter "el traidor", siendo amiga de Ced...-la encaro Victoria.

-Cállate estúpida, si no fuera por él estarías escondida en el castillo..temiendo por tu vida...no entienden que gracias a él ustedes saben que cuando regresen a sus casas encontraran a sus padres..- continuo-...vivos...-

Todas permanecieron duras...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...él era un bebé...fue un accidente-

-¡¡QUE LE COSTO LA VIDA DE SUS PADRES!!!-estaba muy pero muy enojada.

Todas bajaron la vista y se alejaron murmurando cosas inaudibles para Johann.

Así pasaron los días, ninguna le dirigió la palabra, lo cual no la afectaba, pero todo el colegio usaba esas tontas insignias.

-Hola ¿Te peleaste con las chicas?- Cedric se sentó junto a ella mientras hacia su tarea.

-Recién te das cuenta...Son unas desagradecidas...yo no quería gritarles..pero son tan...-

-Entende que no todas las chicas piensan lo mismo que vos..¡Libertad de expresión!-

-¿Qué?-Las últimas palabras sorprendieron a Johann.

-Estuve leyendo mucho sobre el mundo muggle...me gusta su historia...-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde que una amiga me hablo mucho de la gente no mágica...gracias a vos estoy aprendiendo mucho...-

En ese momento sus compañeras de curso se acercaron. Le pidieron perdón por su actitud injusta ante Harry y a ella. Cedric sonreía, a Johann le pareció que tenia algo que ver con esa sorpresiva reconciliación.

Desde ese día estaban siempre juntas, lo que la alejo un poco de Cedric a quien se lo notaba más ocupado de lo habitual.

Sus nuevas amigas la actualizaron de la historia de Cedric/ Cho: Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él lo buscaba pero a él no le gustaba su personalidad..y nunca salieron...pero cuando ella se alejo, él comenzó a buscarla y ella abuso de ese amor confuso...Pero ahora lo notaban a él más distante de ella, comparado a años anteriores...

A todas les gustaba Cedric (N/A¡¡A quien no!!) pero tenían bien en claro que era un amigo, Sara esta muy enamorada de Sean, lo que sorprendió a Johann, quien lo comenzó a evitar para no tener problemas.

**_Espero que les haya gustado el cap...y dejen muchos Reviews._**

**_Besos, Mik_**


	5. La Predicción

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Volví rápido como me pidieron, ya estamos en vacaciones y tengo bastante tiempo libre. Les cuento que en este cap aparece Malfoy (para vos Flopy) y tenemos la primer pelea entre Johann y Cedric.**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Kalid, que sigue la historia desde el principio, a quien le quiero decir, muchas gracias. **_

**_Espero que les guste el cap y dejen muchios Reviews._**

_**"Procura amar mientras vivas en el mundo no se ha encontrada nada mejor..."**_

**Capitulo V: La Predicción**

No era su primer clase de adivinación pero deseo que fuese la última...

La profesora la miraba distante y triste. Todo el salón estaba en silencio, todas las mirandas pasaban de ella a la profesora.

-Oh..niña...-decía mientras miraba la bola de cristal- veo penumbra, tristeza...muerte...secretos-nadie en la clase parecía haber escuchado lo que le dijo, porque siguieron como nada cuando la profesora se dirigió a la otra mesa.

-No te preocupes predice puras falacias, incluso la muerte, a un estudiante diferente todos los años.- la tranquilizó Cedric quien la noto tensa y muy pálida.

-No escuchaste ¡¡LO VIO EN MI BOLA DE CRISTAL!!-

-A mí, el año pasado me predijo la muerte y mira estoy acá todavía– dijo Cedric riendo.

Johann no se lo tomaba de la misma manera, se asustó y sintió mucho frío. No le pareció mucha casualidad que la profesora le haya predecido la muerte el año anterior y que éste entrara a un maldito torneo, el cual no era peligroso era peligrosísimo. Cedric debía ser más cauteloso.

La joven Pattinson también cursaba adivinación en su anterior escuela y creía mucho en todo lo relacionado con dicho asignatura, su anterior profesora le había dicho que ella tenía ese ojo interior que se necesitaba para la asignatura, incluso le predijo que muy lejos se encontraba el amor de su vida y no estaba equivocada.

La profesora se acercó al joven rubio y se detuvo en su bola de cristal.

-Parece que estas enamorado y a la joven la veo distante algo o alguien los separa.-

Johann bajo la mirada al ver que la profesora le dirigía una mirada inquisitoria.

-Soy yo la que está en el medio entre Cedric y Cho- pensó Johann, se sentía mal, la peor persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. 

-Parece que Cho no esta enterada- dijo Sean, quien estaba escuchado lo que la profesora le predecía a su amigo.- Cuidado chicas alguna morirá pronto-

Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas menos Cedric y por supuesto Johann.

El primero en salir de la clase fue Cedric y por consiguiente toda el aula se vació al instante, la última en salir fue Johann. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta escuchó una voz grave que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-Los enemigos están más cerca de lo que creemos. Un traidor hay en nuestro hogar. Quieren matar al Elegido...El que no debe ser nombrado renacerá...ya se reunió con su fiel va...Una muerte en Hog...-alcanzo a oír.

La profesora estaba sentada junto a la bola de cristal, utilizada anteriormente por Johann, temblaba y tenía los ojos en blanco. La joven Hufflepuff se fue acercando a ella con la varita en la mano derecha, tenía miedo, pero no era una cobarde. Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba la mujer, esta ya parecía volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa niña?- Dijo la profesora Trelawney, mirando la varita en alto de Johann.

-Profesora... ¿Esta bien?-dudo le temblaban las manos tenía ganas de salir corriendo, le aterraba ese lugar ahora.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Usted acaba de decir algo sobre que ya se reunió con su fiel no se que cosa y que quiere matar...algo sobre una muerte-en realidad Johann no se acordaba mucho, en esos momentos sentía mucho miedo.

-Seguro me quede dormida. Me pasa siempre, ve niña, no te preocupes-

Era imposible no preocuparse, le había dicho que el Innombrable iba a renacer y estaba segura que no se había quedado dormida.

Salió corriendo y cuando encontró a su primo lo arrastró hasta un aula vacía.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Cedric parecía enojado, parecía muy atareado, llevaba una pila enorme de pergaminos amarillentos.

Le contó todo lo sucedido con la profesora con lujo y detalle, concluida la explicación, su primo la mirada como a una loca.

-Créeme la profesora es así, esta un poco loca.-notó que no era de ayuda-Si te sientes mejor podemos ir hablar con Dumbledore, pero te advierto que nadie se lo va a toma enserio, nadie se toma enserio a la profesora Trelawney-

-No deja...por ahí no es nada, me preocupo de más- sabia que no lograría convencer a nadie, maldito sistema que no cree en pseudociencias.

Esa noche tardo mucho en dormirse tuvo una pesadilla tras otra, en cada una renacía Voldemort en diversas formas de las más extrañas y mataba a una persona que le pareció que era ¿Harry Potter?

------

Era un día nublado, uno de esos días en los que uno desea dormir todo el día, pero Johann estaba en la biblioteca con su primo, cosa que no le disgustaba, haciendo tarea pendiente que ya era costumbre, hasta que se acercó Sean. Estaba muy emocionado, les contó que el sábado era la primera salida del año a Hogsmeade.

-Te llevare a conocer todos los negocios, te va a encantar-

-Gracias Ced-le entusiasmaba la idea de conocer un pueblo enteramente mágico. El cual era conocido en todo el mundo.

Al salir, Cedric fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones de prefecto y Johann se dirigió hacia el sótano. Por uno de los pasillos se encontró con unos Slytherin. No la dejaron pasar y le tiraron todos los libros que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no llevas la insignia?- un joven rubio de fríos ojos azules la sujetaba del brazo.

-Porqué no quiero y si no te diste cuenta tus amigos tiraron MIS libros. Si los odian, porque no saben leer, no es mi culpa -gritó Johann mientras los recogía.

-¡¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!! No sabes quien sos ¿Quién te crees que soy? -

-¡¡Perdón¿Quién sos?.¡¡Ah!! un descendiente del más imbecil del mundo y decile a tus amigos que por más que pongan a todo el colegio en contra de Harry. Él superara las pruebas y triunfara como siempre, basta más de tres imbeciles para corromperlo-

El joven rubio la miraba con desprecio y estaba rojo de furia.

-Tu eres una tonta, fracasada que no sabe nada y te pondrás la insignia porque yo lo digo-

-Bueno entonces yo digo que te vayas al infierno, imbecil- no estaba segura si sabían lo que era el infierno, pero aprovecho ese momento de distracción para soltarse del rubio, el cual no tenía mucha fuerza o respetaba un poco a las mujeres.

Empujo a sus amigotes para pasar y salió placidamente del pasillo. Cuando ya el corredor estaba lejos se dio cuenta que se había perdido, no tenia ni idea donde estaba. Comenzó a correr desesperada, escuchó un ruido y se escondió, ya era tarde no quería que la expulsaran tan rápido. Se abrió una puerta y salió Moody quien pronto volteo y desapareció.

Se acerco a la puerta de la cual Moody había salido.

-¿¿DESPACHO DE SNAPE??- leyó.

-Se le perdió algo señorita...Pattinson- esa manera de arrastrar las palabras al hablar era inconfundible.-Me parece que ya no son horas para andar por los corredores paseando-Snape la sorprendió.

-Me perdí, profesor-

-No son excusas tenias que estar en tu sala común hace media hora- Johann se dio cuenta que miraba su túnica en busca de la insignia POTTER APESTA.

-Encontré esto- en la mano tenía una insignia- Creo que se le cayó-

-No, profesor. Yo no uso ese tipo de artimañas. Apoyo a los dos campeones de Hogwarts y Potter se merece el apoyo de todos los estudiante y profesores. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él. Él nos salvo a TODOS del innombrable. Él es nuestro héroe-

La postura del profesor cambio.

-Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff -

-Bueno- Johann quien se hizo la despreocupada, sabia como era Snape si le demostraba que no le afectaba ganaba ella. Una vena le resaltaba a Snape, la muchacha salió casi corriendo de su alcance. No le tenía miedo a Snape, pero si temía ser expulsada.

Era obvio que Snape no sabia que el profesor Moody había entrado en su despacho, algo le había robado.

El día de la salida a Hogsmeade ya había llegado, todas las chicas de la habitación se levantaron temprano, mientras Johann dormía tranquilamente. Fue la última en salir de la habitación, sorpresa fue la que se llevo al encontrar a su primo ¡¡¡La estaba esperando!!!

-Estas muy linda-

-Gracias- se tiño no de rojo de VIOLETA.

-Vamos rápido, espero que nos alcance el tiempo-

Ya en el pueblo completamente mágico, compraron muchos chocolates y golosinas de lo más extravagantes, fueron a la casa de los gritos y por último a tomar una cerveza de manteca, a Las Tres Escobas.

-Gracias, Ced. No queres ir con tus amigos yo ya compre todo y me divertí mucho-

-Vine ya muchas veces con ellos. Me gusta pasar tiempo con vos, recuperar el tiempo perdido.-(_N/A:_¡¡¡ES UN AMOR!!!)

-Sos diferente a todos los chicos que conozco, sos muy maduro y dulce. Quiero un novio como vos-

-Gracias.- se sonrojó- Los chicos no somos tan malos, solo necesitamos tiempo. Igualmente sos muy chica para tener novio y Oliver es grande para vos-

-Cedric Diggory tengo casi tu misma edad, nos llevamos meses. Lo que me faltaba, un cuida, no no. Oliver esta bien tiene dos años más que yo nada más...y...y hay muchos chicos lindos en Hogwarts- en ese momento se le cruzo por la cabeza una persona insólito: Harry Potter.

-No lo llamaría cuida sino protector, no te preocupes ya les dije a los chicos que con vos no se metan, ninguno te va a molestar y con Oliver tengo que hablar.-

-¿¿¿QUÉ¿¿QUÉ LES DIJISTE A TUS AMIGOS??-grito Johann, estaba furiosa.

-Cálmate, ninguno de mis amigos se va a meter con vos, ninguno te va a molestar-

-¡¡Y a vos no se te paso por la cabeza consultarme a mi!! Digo no, por ahí, yo quería que se metan conmigo-

-Mis amigos tienen prohibido acercase a vos, que queres convertirte en el juguete de todos, lo hago por tu bien-

-Cedric no decidas por mí, cuando te dije que no compartías tu vida con la mía me refería a que me contaras algo, no a que te metieras en MI vida y decidas por mí, ahora si hay un baila como todos dicen, nadie se va a acercar a mí...-los ojos se le humedecieron, por eso los amigos de Cedric no le hablaban, él se los había prohibido y todo por querer convertirse en el hermano mayor que siempre quiso ser.

-..No es así...yo solo-

-Aléjate.- se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar (ya había pagado). Cedric salió tras ella, pero antes tuvo que pagar su cerveza de manteca, cuando salió del negocio, Johann ya había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto la muchacha se arrepentía de todo, sin embargo tenia mucha bronca por la actitud de Cedric, prohibirle acercarse a los chicos y viceversa. Estaba tan distraída que no miraba por donde caminaba y se choco con un chico.

-Pe...perdón...-ya tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Estas bien?...-el joven la sujetaba y no la dejaba irse.-Toma –le entrego un pañuelo.

-Gracias-

-Te paso algo, queres que llame a algún profesor-

-NO..no me paso nada, Gracias- se fue. Estaba muy avergonzada igualmente nadie la noto y cuando llego al castillo durmió el resto del día.

-------

_David, Harris_.

Era lo que decía el pañuelo del chico, no sabia de que casa era y menos que año cursaba, pero si algo sabia que sus compañeras de cuarto sabrían quien era al instante.

-..David Harris..em-dudó Sara.

-Ravenclaw-gritó Victoria.- Es lindo pero no es mi tipo ¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Tengo algo que le pertenece¿En qué curso está?-

-Séptimo-

Cuando salió del Gran salón, lo encontró en la puerta solo, fue a saludarlo.

-Hola-

-Hola, tengo algo que te pertenece.-le entrego el pañuelo-Muchas gracias-

-De nada¿Estas mejor?-

-Si, gracias, no fue nada-mintió tenía el corazón destrozado.

En ese momento paso su primo y le dirigió una mira severa. Johann bajo la mirada.

-¿David?-

-¿Si? Como sabes mi nombre-

-El pañuelo- Johann no sabía que decirle.

-Tengo la tarde libre, con mis compañeros íbamos a jugar afuera..¿Queres venir? Hay que aprovechar el otoño el invierno es muy largo-

-¡Me encantaría!.-

-VAMOS-

La presento a todos sus amigos, algunos tenían esa estúpida insignia y otros no. A los pocos minutos entraron al castillo todos y dejaron solos a Johann y David.

-Vos estas en sexto y viniste de intercambio-Johann ya le había contado su vida que no era muy interesante pero tampoco aburrida.

-Si, de Argentina-

-¡Qué bueno!, creo que oí hablar de Argentina alguna vez.-pensó.

La decepciono un poco que no conociera ni siquiera la ubicación del país donde había vivido casi toda su vida, pero pronto encontró otra cosa por la cual preocuparse: pasaron Cho y Cedric tomados de la mano. David noto la mirada de Johann.

-Ya se porque estabas llorando ayer-

-No, no sabes. Nadie lo sabe-

-Es Cedric Diggory, yo te vi con él varias veces. Te enamoraste-era muy observador, pero un poco torpe.

-¡NO!. Me pelee con él por otras cosas, somos amigos de la infancia nada más...-

-...Claro...-dijo con sarcasmo-..Entonces... No tenes novio...-

-No no tengo- seguía enojada- Y no tengo apuro-

-¡Qué bueno!- le agarro la mano. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido, proveniente del bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué diablos?-

-¡Vino del bosque!- Johann se había parado y ya tenia su varita en la mano.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-David la arrastro hasta el castillo, se notaba que no era muy valiente.

En la sala común las chicas la rodearon..

-¡¡No nos contaste que eras amiga de David!!-

-Porque no lo soy-

-Si claro.- el sarcasmo la estaba colmando, sus amigas lo notaron y cambiaron rápidamente de tema- ¿Estas peleada con Cedric?-

-Si, le prohibió a todos sus amigos que se acercaran a mí y me dijo que era muy chica para tener novio, por favor tengo casi la misma edad que él-

-¡Qué tierno! Esta celoso, hacen una linda pareja-Sara la abrazo, se sentía muy incomoda-Te vamos a reconciliar con Cedric. Sos mejor partido que la china esa, incluso más linda-Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, querían que saliera con su primo, es una sensación rara, ella no lo consideraba primo primo sino en ese momento le hubieran dados nauseas, besar a alguien de tu propia sangre.

Fueron a la habitación de los chicos, la mayoría de ellos estaba en la sala, solo se encontraban allí Cedric y Sean hablando.

-Cedric parece que tenes que hablar con Jo, vamos Sean necesitamos tu ayuda- Sara parecía muy decidida.

-Bueno-en segundos la dejaron sola con Cedric.

_-Gracias chicas cuanta ayuda-_

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio Johann se decidió a hablar.

-Perdón por gritarte Cedric, por impulso reaccione-

-No hay problema-

Johann esperaba que el también se disculpara.

-Emm, gracias por preocuparte por mí-

-Siento que es mi deber.-

-Buenas noches Cedric- salió de la habitación su primo estaba más frío que nunca, se sentía peor que antes. Lloro toda la noche, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero jamás se despertó.

Los días siguientes fueron así, las únicas palabras que intercambiaba con Cedric eran _"Hola"_ y _"buenas noches"._ Los días se hacían más largos de los que ella deseaba y se pasaba casi todo el tiempo libre haciendo la tarea que le mandaban en el día. Horrible.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, no termina muy bien, pero les prometo que en el próximo las cosas van a cambiar...**_

_**¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!**_

_**Besos, Mik.**_


	6. Dragones Malos

_**Holas!!**_

_**Todo bien!! Bueno yo acá estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo...**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este cap a Kalid, Cami, Flor Felton, Chica Mágica, camipotterevans, Avi y a todas las que se hacen un tiempo para leer la Historia. **_

"**Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"**

**Capitulo VI: Dragones Malos.**

Estaba en el pasillo casi llegando a la clase de encantamientos, cuando se cruza por su camino David.

-Hola-

-Hola ¿Cómo esta la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts?-

-Si claro jeje. Si te importa, yo estoy bien, no se la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts-

-Tu modestia me encanta-

-Disculpen que interrumpa pero están entorpeciendo el paso a los demás estudiantes, usted Pattinson tiene clases en este momento- Cedric estaba muy serio. Johann tenía ganas de tirarle un libro por las cabeza, pero no quería arruinar más la relación.

-¿Nos vemos a la tarde, en la dama tuerta?- lo invito Johann ante la mirada severa de un Cedric que apenas le hablaba.

-Me encantaría- David se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Johann no le gustaba pero le parecía agradable, igualmente había algo en ese chico que no terminaba de cerrarle...

-¿Qué te pasa Cedric?-

-Nada, te olvidas que soy prefecto. Cumplo con mi deber- Johann se dio media vuelta y lo dejo. Son insoportables los hermanos mayores y no quería tener uno.

Todos ya se encontraban en el aula, el profesor había puesto a los estudiantes en parejas y a Johann y Cedric no les quedo otra opción que estar juntos, toda la clase, ya que no tenían pareja...

Por la tarde Cedric se acercó a ella.

-Hola..emm..quería comentarte algo...-

-¿Qué?-cerro el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Estoy saliendo con Cho-Johann sintió que se iba a caer aunque estuviera sentada.

-Qué bueno –mintió, le templaban las manos y sintió un vació en el estómago.

-Bueno no te entretengo más así vas a tu cita con Harris-

-No es una cita..¡Cómo te gusta escuchar las conversaciones de los demás!-

-Fue sin querer, lo invitaste cuando estaba detrás-

-Ah..-se ruborizo, Johann decidió aprovechar la situación para arreglar las cosas con su primo aunque con aquella noticia quería tirarse de la torre más alta de Hogwarts, entre todas las chicas porque tenia que elegir a Cho.-Ced tenes pensado que será la primer prueba-

-No, no tengo ni idea-

-¡¡Falta menos de una semana!!-

-Ya lo se- se sentó junto a ella, parecía que el tema lo preocupaba.

En ese momento apareció Victoria agitada.

-Te...te.. están esperando afuera...David esta en la entrada de la sala común, te esta esperando y...¡¡ Viene con un ramo de flores!!-

-Ve, mañana hablamos- Cedric agarro el libro de Johann y fue hasta su habitación, estaba celoso, pero se tenía que acostumbrar a que Johann saliera con chicos, ya tenía 16 años.

-Te traje esto-

-...Gracias...-

-¿Vamos?-Johann se había quedado tildada, le daba pena su primo la expresión con la que lo había dejado pero recordó que él ya estaría ocupado pensando en Cho.

Fue muy linda la salida, David le mostró partes del castillo que no conocía, incluso el baño de los prefectos ya que el era prefecto.

Cuando salieron del castillo, Johann le dijo a David que le dolía la cabeza y se fue a su sala común, lo cual era mentira, había visto a Cedric con Cho besándose en las orillas del lago y no quería estar cerca de ellos.

De camino al Gran Salón ya casi todos los estudiantes estaban cenando, se encontró con Moody y Snape hablando en un susurro, para suerte de ella no la vieron. Esa escena era muy sospechosa un ex Auror hablando con un ex mortifago.

-Seguro que estaban hablando del torneo-dijo Cedric cuando le contó lo sucedido, parecía que su relación volvía a ser como la de antes.

-Acordate que faltan dos días, deben estar muy atareados-dijo mientras leía su libro _Guía de transformaciones, nivel superior_. Él también parecía muy ocupado.

-¿Te estas preparando?-

-¿¿Qué??- cerró el libro y lo guardo en su mochila-Ah...Estuve practicando unos encantamientos escudos, no tengo ni idea que me puede esperar, pero de algo estoy seguro, no será nada fácil-

--------

Al día siguiente, cuando estaban llegando a la clase de Transformaciones, la mochila de Cedric se rompió y por consiguiente todo su contenido se desplomo por todos lados.

-Vayan, ya los alcanzó-les dijo a todos los estudiantes que se acercaban a ayudarlo.-Vos también, vas a llegar tarde- le dijo a Johann que estaba a punto de agacharse para ayudarlo.

-¡Estamos en la misma clase! Vos también vas a llegar tarde-

En ese momento se acercó Harry y una sensación rara se apodero de ella, se quedo dura. Éste tenía su varita en la mano y se dirigió al joven rubio.

Johann se alejó pero antes de entrar al salón vio oculto en la oscuridad al profesor Moody, estaba muy atento a la conversación de Harry con Cedric. Permaneció en silencio y después de unos minutos el profesor se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

-Señorita Pattinson no le parece mejor si entra- la profesora McGonagall asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.- Señor Diggory si le parece entrar-Harry ya se había ido con Moody.

En la biblioteca Cedric estaba oculto tras una pila de libros.

-Hola Ced¿Todo bien?-

-Si, "Tu Héroe" me dijo que en la primer prueba vamos a tener que burlar dragones. Hay uno distinto para dada uno-dijo mientras agarraba del montón de libros: _Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, curso 6º_.

-¡Harry te aviso en que consistía la primer prueba!-dijo Johann con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, parece que yo era el único que no estaba enterado- abrió el libro que había agarrado y se compenetro en su contenido.

-Pero ¿Cómo se entero él?-

-Parece que tiene ayuda.-

-Moody- Susurró.

-¿Qué?-

-¡El profesor Moody! Él estaba escuchando la conversación entre tú y Harry y el otro día lo vi muy pendiente de lo que hacia Harry-

-Bueno, no importa. Parece que Potter va a ser un difícil adversario-

_-Claro que Harry va a ser un difícil adversario-_Johann quería decírselo, pero no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Señalo una enorme pila de ¿Cartas?.

-Acaban de llegar, pero no tengo tiempo para leerlas todas-dijo mientras seguía sumiso en la lectura del libro -¡Ya se que puedo hacer! Puedo convertir una roca en algo que distraiga al dragón que me toque y me de tiempo a hacer algo.-

-¡Qué bien! Mira estas cartas son de tu mamá, de mi abuela, de tu padre...-Johann había agarrado unas de las 200 cartas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Y esta?- Era un sobre viejo sucio y no tenia remitente-No tiene remitente, no tenes que abrirla. Cualquiera de los demás campeones, claro excepto Harry, va a querer que desaparezcas.

-Damela no pasa nada, mira tus papás me mandaron una carta- en el descuido de Johann, le arrebato de la mano, la carta desconocida y la guardo en su mochila.

-No pensaras abrirla-

-Ya te dije que no es nada, pero si te tranquiliza no la voy a abrir-

-Confió en vos, Ced-sabia que a su primo no le gustaba mentir y no era ningún bobo-Acá tenes una de Cho- le entrego un sobre perfumado de color rosa.-¿¿Y todas estas chicas??-había más de 100 sobres más de color rosa, algunos estaban llenos de corazones.

-Ya se quienes son, estas son de primero y segundo-Cedric dejo el libro de lado y comenzó a separar los sobres mientras abría los que podía, dejando la de Cho a un lado sin abrir-Mira victoria también me escribió y Sara ¡¡todas las chicas del curso!!-Estaba muy feliz, saber que había tantas personas que lo apoyaban lo tranquilizaba bastante- No me va alcanzar el día para contestarles a todas-

Todas las chicas del colegio le habían mandado cartas de aliento, era obvio que se debía a que él era un caso especial, además de lindo buena persona todas las chicas de Gran Bretaña lo querían como marido.

-------

El día de la primer prueba había llegado. Cuando bajo a la sala común ya estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de los cuales una gran cantidad rodeaba a Cedric. Las clases de la mañana pasaron volando.

-¡Hoy Cedric se consagrara!- dijo Victoria durante el almuerzo, audible para todos en la mesa.

-Ced no te preocupes, no debe ser tan complicado- Sean trataba de despojar a Cedric de todo tipo de miedos.

Ya cuando todos estaban terminando el postre, la profesora McGonagall se acercó al Joven rubio.

-Vamos señor Diggory, ya es hora-

-Suerte, Cedric-todos en la mesa lo abrazaban y le daban consejos.

-Cuídate Ced, por favor-le dijo Johann mientras lo abrazaba, ese abrazo duro mucho más de lo que esperaban. La profesora McGonagall carraspeó.-Ve. Suerte-le susurro al oído.

Todos los alumnos de a poco fueron dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch. Johann fue una de las primeras en llegar.

-Falta poco-Sean miraba su reloj.

-¡¡Cuando va a empezar!!-Victoria estaba insoportable. En ese momento, y para suerte de todos, apareció Ludo Bagman. Salía a toda prisa de la tienda, seguido por un Cedric muy pálido.

-Vamos Ced, fuerza- gritó Johann.

Mientras el dragón que le había tocado a Cedric lo miraba desafiante, este sacó su varita y apunto a una piedra la cual se transformó en un perro, logrando distraer por muy poco tiempo al dragón. Cuando este se alejo un poco del nido, el joven rubio, mientras tanto, se acercó al huevo pero la bestia volteó lanzando fuego logrando quemarle la cara. Cedric cayó al suelo, tapándose el rostro. En tanto, el dragón se acercaba a él...

Se escucharon gritos luego hizo una maniobra y en pocos segundos el huevo de oro brillaba en una de sus manos.

Las gradas estallaron, todos gritaban cosas como "_Muy bien Cedric", "Eres el mejor", " Te amamos Cedric" _y más cosas por el estilo.

Después apareció Fleur, el dragón que le toco era más mansito que él de Cedric y le pareció a Johann demasiado fácil.

-Es trampa, ese dragón es como mi perro, me hubieran dicho y lo traía, se evitaban todo el traslado del monstruo -Sean estaba furioso. Lo del perro revelaba que era hijo de muggles.

-¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum!- gritó Ludo.

El dragón era de color rojo, Krum levantó la varita y le echo un hechizo a los ojos. Y logro obtener el huevo.

-¡Pobre dragón!-Sara estaba horrorizada.

-Eso no se puede hacer-gritaba la multitud.

_-Ahora viene Harry-_se dijo Johann.-_Por favor, que todo le salga bien_-

Entró al campo el joven Potter, levantó la varita pero no apuntó al dragón. De la nada apareció una Saeta de Fuego.

-¿Eso es legal?-

-Si, muy legal-Johann gozo cerrarle la boca a una Slytherin que estaba junto a ellos, mientras aplaudía junto con los demás estudiantes.

Después de unas maniobras con la escoba, demostrando que era un excelente volador, desconcertó al dragón y logro agarrar el huevo de oro.

La multitud aplaudía y gritaba eufórica.

-Parece que ya se olvidaron de las diferencias-les dijo Johann a sus compañeras que aplaudían y gritaban ánimos a Harry.

-No habíamos notado lo lindo que era-Victoria hizo como que se secaba baba invisible.-¿Vamos a ver a Cedric?-Victoria estaba ansiosa.

-Anda vos Johann-

-¿Qué?-

-Qué vayas a ver como esta Ced, SOLA. Nos vemos después en la sala común-dijo Sara mientras arrastraba a Victoria hacía el castillo.

-Bueno-se despidieron.

Entro a la carpa y vio que en una punta estaba Harry con sus amigos y en la otra Cedric solo.

-Parece señor Diggory que los perros no atemorizan mucho a los dragones-

En Cedric se reflejaba soledad, al ver a su prima una sonrisa renació en él. Algo inexplicable.

-No fue demasiado grande el perro...-

-Lo hiciste muy bien¿Cómo estas?–señalo su rostro, que estaba de un color no muy normal.

-No es nada, no se que me puso la enfermera, dijo que era superficial, nada para preocuparse-

-¡Qué bueno que estés bien!- Johann acaricio su rostro, una caricia muy especial. Él la abrazo.

Una gran fiesta se desato cuando llegaron los dos a su sala común.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno llego el final del cap, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado o que hayan disfrutado mientras lo leían.**

**Como prometí termino mejor que el anterior y ya paso una de las pruebas...**

**Gracias por los Reviews.**

**Besos, Mik.**

**(Recuerden que tengo un grupo de Robert Pattinson, con mucha info de él y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Si alguien quiere unirse les dejo mi mail: Micadiablita1)**


	7. Confusiones y Revelaciones

**Holas!!**

**Perdón por el retraso es que me fui de vacaciones y entre la playa y los tarjeteros me desconecte totalmente. Les dejo un cap con un muy lindo final!!**

**Para todas las que tengan dudas: el secreto mejor guardado no es el amor de Johann por Cedric, ni que son primos es algo mucho mejor y que se revelará en los últimos caps...el final guarda un secreto...**

**Aclaro que el noviazgo entre Cedric y Cho (del cap anterior) lo puse porque en los libros corría el rumor que salían, para mí solo fue un rumor...sorpresa en este cap... **

**Gracias por los reviews tan lindos!!! Espero que les guste este cap que va dedicado a todas las enamoradas de Cedric.**

"**La lealtad tiene un corazón tranquilo"**

**Capitulo VII: _Confusiones y Revelaciones_**

Era una de las pocas alumnas de Hufflepuff, que ya se habían levantado. En su casa eran un poco despistados y cada tanto la mitad se quedaban dormidos, mientras que la otra, llegaba tarde porque se quedaban terminando sus tareas atrasadas.

Johann, por su parte, estaba tratando de despertarse, lo logro cuando llego hecha un terremoto, Victoria.

-Mira esto-dijo una Victoria despeinada, al tiempo que se sentaba y le entregaba una revista.-Debe ser mentira, no es su tipo-

_Supongo que les debo mi fuerza a mis padres. Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí si pudieran verme en este momento... Sí, algunas noches aún lloro por ellos, no me da vergüenza confesarlo... Sé que no puedo sufrir ningún daño en el Torneo porque ellos me protegen..._

_Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio._

-¡¡No!!-gritó Johann -_Porque él, es chiquito para tener novia_.- sintió algo raro cuando termino de leer el artículo.

-Es muy tierno...Pero me parece que Granger es solo su amiga- Sara se incorporaba a la discusión estaba igual de despeinada que Victoria.

-Odio a todos los profesores que se encuentran en la faz de la Tierra-dijo Sara, al mismo tiempo se sentaba junto a Johann traía unos pergaminos, tenía mucha tarea atrasada.

-Todos empiezan así, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos..pero ¿¿¿Sorprendente belleza???-Victoria hacia caras graciosos.-¡¡Quién escribió esto!!. Me entrevistare a ésta revista y en la próximo entrega estaré en la tapa. Por favor sorprendente belleza...-Victoria esta indignadísima.

-Hola- Cedric se sentó al lado de Victoria.-¿Qué paso?- dijo notando la cara de Johann.

-Nada-mintió Johann y se fue a clase de Pociones.

Cuando salía del aula, su primo la miro y le sonrió.

-Parece que te afecto lo de Potter-tenía en la mano derecha la revista de Victoria.

-En esa revista no respetan nada y no creo nada de lo que dice-dijo mientras caminaba y empujada a la mitad de los alumnos que se le cruzaron en su paso.

-No te pongas así...Igual es muy chico para vos-

-¡QUE¡No me gusta Harry!- era la mentira más grande que había dicho, aunque no estaba enamorada sentía cierta atracción por el joven con gafas- Además, no hay leyes que penen a las roba cuna...y no me importa que Harry tenga novia..Mejor para él si ella lo quiere...-

-Si no te molesta porque estas tan enojada y empujas a todo los estudiantes.-

Johann no sabia que decir, se detuvo y miro a los ojos a su primo.

-Vos no sabes nada...no entendes...-se perdió entre la multitud hacia su clase de Historia de la Magia.

Esa tarda la tenía libre, entonces decidió aprovechar el día despejado, para ir a las orillas del lago, con su mal humor. Todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron Cedric y Cho de la mano y se sentaron a su lado.

_-¡¡Es grande Hogwarts, tienen que venir justo al extremo en el que estoy yo!!-_pensó Johann

-¿Qué te pasa?- Cho no era boba y se dio cuenta que no era uno de los mejores días de la muchacha.

-Nada.-tiro una piedra al lago, todavía no podía creer porque le afectaba tanto el romance de Harry con Hermione.

-No creo que seas sincera... No importa -continuo-...Pueden creer que Harry Potter salga con Granger, es imposible, no lo puedo creer todavía-

-Yo si- se apresuró a decir Cedric- Es muy inteligente por lo que tengo entendido y muy buena amiga...¿No Jo?-miro a Johann con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cho se dio cuenta de que algo le ocultaban.

-TE GUSTA HARRY...- dudó- HARRY POTTER-

-No. Creo...-no le gusto el tono con que lo había dicho- ¡¡¡Y QUE TIENE QUE ME GUSTE!!!-

-¡¡¡ES MUY CHICO PARA VOS!!!-

-Y TAMBIEN PARA VOS, TE AVISO-

-BASTA- Cedric no daba a crédito a sus oídos, que significaba esa reacción de su novia.-¿Qué te pasa Cho?-

-Nada...mejor me voy, tengo mucha tarea.-

Se despidió de Cedric e ignoro olímpicamente a Johann.

Cedric estaba atónico también se levantó para irse pero con la diferencia de que no ignoro a su prima y se rehusó a dejarla sola, ya estaba oscureciendo...

Los días empeoraban, el verano quedaba atrás, el otoño se asomaba y con él las lluvias eran frecuentes.

Un día en la sala común mientras hacían la excesiva e injusta tarea que les había mandado Snape, Cedric sorprendió a Johann con una pregunta:

-Jo vos crees que a Cho...-tardo un poco, parecía que le dolía mucho decirlo- Vos crees que a Cho le gusta Harry.-

-Bueno, Ced voy a ser sincera, para mí a Cho le gusta MUCHO Harry, por eso reacciono así.-

_-Le gusta mucho la FAMA de Harry –_se dijo Johann.

Cedric bajo la mirada y pudo ver que era un Cedric que nunca había visto, a Johann se le partía el corazón quería matar a una china busca fama y belleza y Cho estaba primera en la lista.

-Ced, hay chicas que le gustan dos chicos o más, por ahí está confundida-¡Que hacía defendiendo a Cho!

-Pero Cho sale conmigo, te olvidabas. No puede estar enamorada de todo Hogwarts. Se supone que debe estar enamorada de mí-

-Tenes que hablar con ella por ahí nada que ver y no le pasa nada con Harry.-

-No me animo a preguntarle, si me dice que si, no se que voy hacer.-

-Mírala a los ojos, con el corazón y te vas a dar cuenta si miente o más fácil..Le damos una poción de la verdad y si te dice que si la dejas hay miles de chicas, no es la única ni la mejor-

-No se..la tenes que conocer mejor no es solo lo que se ve. Pero hasta yo me di cuenta como reaccionó por Potter, no soy bobo. Voy a hablar con ella...- desapareció olvidándose su mochila nueva.

Cuando Cedric salió del salón, en busca de Cho, como un rayo todas sus amigas se dirigieron a ella. Les contó lo sucedido con la condición que guardaran el secreto.

-Espero que corten, no me aguanto a esa, es muy falsa para mi gusto- dijo Lucia que se había hecho la dormida y escuchado toda la conversación.

-Es obvio que le gusta Harry-Dijo Sara mientras se miraba las uñas-No me gusta, nunca me gusto para Ced, ojalá que la deje.-le guiño un ojo a Johann.

-Lo vi muy mal a Cedric, parece que la quiere mucho.-Johann quería lo mejor para su primo.

-Yo escuche cuando hablaba con Sean y le decía que estaba todo mal con ella que la quería pero que si no cambiaba de actitud... Le está dando una segunda oportunidad y Cho no la esta aprovechando, que lástima que me puse a salir con Kevin...-dijo Lucia.

-¿Por qué decís eso?-

-Porque Cedric va a dejar en cualquier momento a Cho.-

------

A la mañana siguiente, no vio a Cedric en el desayuno y falto por primera vez a una clase. Por fin lo pudo ver a la tarde fuera del castillo.

-Hola Ced. ¿Qué paso? Estaba preocupada...iba a hablar con Sprout.-

-Estoy bien...-casi no tenia voz, no la miraba a los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida-Con Cho decidimos darnos un tiempo, pero no creo que lo haya tomado bien, cree que la deje por vos y se puso muy mal. No paraba de llorar.-suspiró.

-Perdón, fue por mi culpa que se pelearon, ahora voy a hablar con ella-

-¡NO!. No la estaba pasando bien los últimos días, Cho esta muy cambiada y todos los días me hacia una escena de celos-continuo-Si supiera que somos primos pensaría de otra manera-

-Le voy a decir ahora mismo que somos primos-

-¡NO! Esta bien, es lo mismo. Tendría que confiar en mí, a parte no va a servir, somos primos, no se, cuartos, quintos...casi todos los magos y hechiceras tienen ese tipo de parentesco entre ellos...no somos primos en si...no tenemos la misma sangre y apenas nos conocemos...-

-Pero tiene que saber que no pasa nada.-le dolió mucho sus palabras-que somos como hermanos.-

_-Mierda, no quiero ser la hermana de Cedric Diggory- _

-Si, somos hermanos que no se veían hace más de seis años...completamente desconocidos...Si te veía en la calle tres meses atrás no te reconocía-

-Pero...No te entiendo.¿Ella te pregunto que pasaba entre nosotros?-

-Si-

-¿Fuiste sincero?-

-Si-

-¿Le dijiste que somos primos?-

-No-

-¡¡QUE LE DIJISTE!!-

-Le dije que te amaba., que ella tenía razón que no había motivo para seguir con lo nuestro, si yo no dejaba de pensar en vos...-

-¿¿¿QUE???-

-Lo que oíste-Se levantó y se dirigió al castillo. Johann no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No sabia si sentirse bien o mal. ¿Cedric la amaba? Era lo que más quería en el mundo pero increíblemente se sentía vacía¿Sentía culpa? Si era culpa...¿Sentía culpa de salir con su primo? pero no tienen la misma sangre...

Permaneció hasta tarde meditando lo que había pasado y acomodando sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Encontró a Cedric sentado, ante la recién encendida chimenea, la sala común, sorprendentemente, estaba vacía.

-Ced...-lo agarró de la mano, no quería que se le escapara.

-Lo siento.- la miro a los ojos por primera vez en el día.

-Ced ..Yo...Estoy enamorada de vos-el joven inglés parecía sorprendido.

Johann se acercó a él pero no se atrevió a besarlo, lo abrazo, pero aquel abrazo fue muy distinto a cualquier otro.

-Cuando te vi en el Callejón Diagon, me acerque a vos, no porque sabia que eras mi prima sino porque me gustaste mucho y todo este tiempo..cuando te vi con Oliver...después con Sean, David..y ahora Harry..quería negarlo pero no puede cada vez te amaba más. Yo al principio creí que era el amor de un hermano mayor hacia su hermana menor, ya que nunca lo sentí, pero después tenia ganas de estar con vos todo el tiempo...pensaba en vos no como en una hermana o prima...-Se acerco a ella quien no pudo evitar llorar, se sentía muy...¿Triste?...

-Perdón. Mira como estas por mi culpa, por favor no llores por mí-

-No lloro por tu culpa..¿Por qué tenemos que ser primos?...-Te amo también desde la primera vez que te vi..casi se me cae el mundo cuando me entere que eras mi primo..y cuando te pusiste a salir con Cho...-

-¿Qué les pasa?- Victoria observaba la escena desde la puerta de su habitación.

-No pasa nada...ahora voy...-dijo Johann mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su túnica.

Victoria no le creyó pero igual se fue a dormir.

-Mejor mañana hablamos.-

-NO, quiero hablar ahora-Johann no dejaba escapar al joven Diggory.

Creyó que él le iba a gritar o la iba a ignorar pero increíblemente sonrió y se acerco a ella, le sujeto el rostro con sus manos cálidas, se acercó lentamente a ella hasta llegar a sus labios...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Llego el tan esperado beso!!! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, está entre mis cap preferidos...**

**Nos vemos pronto, dejen muchios reviews...**

**Besos, Mik**. 

**(Recuerden que tengo un grupo de Robert Pattinson, con mucha info de él y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Si alguien quiere unirse les dejo mi mail: Micadiablita1)**


	8. ¿Fantasía o Realidad?

**_Hola!! Disculpen por la tardanza!!quedo muy tierno este cap... _**

**_Gracias por los reviews!!!!me dan mucho aliento para seguir con la historia. _**

**_Je t´ aime_**

**_Ti amo_**

**_S´ayapo_**

**_Aloha wau ia oi_**

**_"Quien no cree en la magia nunca la encontrara"_**

**Capitulo VIII¿Fantasía o Realidad?**

Encontró a Cedric en la sala común con el huevo de oro en las manos. Johann se había olvidado por completo, Cedric tenía que descifrar el enigma.

-Hola..¿Pudiste descifrar esos gritos?-Johann no sabia como saludarlo, él le soluciono el problema.

-Hola-la beso, Johann estaba aturdida.-¿Podemos hablar?-

Salieron del sótano y se dirigieron al Gran Salón que a esas horas de la mañana estaba vacío.

-Ced...-no la dejo terminar.

-Te amo y no quiero perderte, me gustaría mucho que seas...-miro al suelo, no podía terminar la oración.

-¿¿NOVIOS??-Johann sentía tal felicidad que ni la existencia de Cho Chang podía apagar.

-Perdón, soy un atrevido-

-NO-a continuación lo beso, no supo cuanto tiempo duro pero cuando se separaron vio en el rostro de Cedric algo que hacia tiempo no veía: una sonrisa.-Seria un honor ser tu novia, "autentico" campeón de Hogwarts.

Durante el almuerzo, estuvieron muy juntitos y risueños lo que despertó algunas dudas entre sus amigas y los amigos de él. El día paso volando.

Por la noche, cuando ya estaba lista para salir, sus amigas se pararon delante de la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-¿Qué te pasa a vos? En que andas ¿Por qué de repente estas tan feliz? y ¿Por qué te escondiste de David todo el día?- Sara era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

-Chicas no se preocupen, no me metí en magia negra ni en nada raro. No tenía ganas de ver a Harris y quédense tranquilas no estoy acosando por las noches a Harry Potter-

-¡Qué bueno!-Lucia como de costumbre se hacia la dormida y escuchaba toda la conversación.

-Desde cuando lo llamas Harris- pregunto Victoria con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Desde que se me antoja, me dejan irme-ya habían logrado ponerla histérica y llegar tarde a su primera cita con Cedric.

Sara se apartó de la puerta y le permitió salir de la habitación. En la sala común la esperaba Cedric con un paquete.

-Tardaste un poco, casi te iba a buscar..¿Le contaste a las chicas?-

-...No..mañana–dijo Johann mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie los viera, habían acordado con Cedric que su amor iba a ser secreto, por el bien de ellos y de su familia.

-Te traje esto te van a durar más-le entrego el paquete, eran flores de papel movibles.

-¡¡Son muy lindas!!Gracias-lo beso, se sentía mal ella no tenia nada para regalarle.-¿Y eso que es?- señalo un pergamino que sobresalía de la túnica del apuesto ingles.

-Ah...es carta de mi mamá...quiere que la tenga al tanto de todo, en especial del enigma...-

-Sabes algo de la siguiente prueba-

-Nada-

Pasaron todo el sábado juntos y pudo por fin conocer todo Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron a su sala común encontraron a Sean con Sara. Sara parecía un pulpo en celo. No los vieron llegar para suerte de ellos, jugaron al ajedrez mágico y luego fueron a la habitación de él y estuvieron solos unas cuantas horas...

El domingo después del almuerzo mientras Johann se encontraba leyendo un libro apareció Cedric con mirada muy distante y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Te paso algo?-

-Vi a Cho llorando en un pasillo mientras hacia mi ronda, después me cruce a una de sus amigas, no me acuerdo el nombre y me dijo que estaba así por mi culpa, me siento muy mal. Me parece que fui muy duro con ella-

-Yo estaría igual que ella si me dejas-le tomo la mano-Dale un tiempo sos único, pero NO sos EL ÚNICO chico sobre la tierra, a parte es obvio que le gusta Harry. No es justo que te echen la culpa a vos- Cedric aparentaba más tranquilidad pero su corazón noble lo tenía intranquilo.

-Le conté a Sean lo nuestro...vos les dijiste a ...-

-Si se lo dije a Sara, se enojo porque no se lo conté antes, pero después se puso muy feliz-

Cuando se dirigían a Transformaciones se acercó a ellos Moody, lo que hizo sobresaltar a Johann.

-Hola..Profesor-dudaron, inspiraba desconfianza ese acercamiento.

-Señorita Pattinson vaya a clase, la profesora McGonagall la debe estar esperando, yo quiero hablar con el señor Diggory-

-Em..no...-no quería dejarlo solo con ese loco pero Cedric le hizo una seña para que se fuera y cedió.

Cedric no apareció en la clase, lo cual notó McGonagall pero a estas instancias de la competencia, le permitió esa falta, además era uno de sus alumnos preferidos...

Johann lo encontró por la tarde, como de costumbre en la biblioteca, leyendo uno de los veinte libro que tenía alrededor.

-¿Qué quería Moody?-

-Me dijo que debía hacer con el huevo-

-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!-

-Lo que oíste me ayudo y no es muy leal que digamos. Me insinuó que Harry no sabe que hacer con el huevo.-

-Es obvio que sabe que se lo dirás..porque...¿Se lo dirás?-

-Claro, tengo que encontrar la ocasión-

Cedric le contó que tenia que sumergir el huevo en las aguas del baño de prefectos y esperar a que pasara algo.

Era muy raro, primero ayudaba a Harry y ahora a Cedric no estaba siendo muy correcto de su parte, siendo un profesor, pero por otra parte todos querían que el campeón del torneo sea uno de los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts y cualquiera de los dos seria muy bien aceptado como El Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Gran revuelo provocó la profesora Sprout, cuando les dijo que para navidad se iba a celebrar, en honor al torneo, un baile.

Las chicas estaban alteradas, tenían que apurarse, ya que los buenos chicos no iban a estar disponibles mucho tiempo. Increíblemente sus amigas habían hecho una lista con los nombres de los chicos que querían que las invitaran al baile.

A Cedric se lo veía muy tenso y confuso durante las clases, la segunda prueba y baile estaban muy cerca...

-Victoria me parece muy larga esta lista, hasta incluiste a los chicos de tercero-Johann leía el pergamino que incluía más de 30 nombres.

-Hay que ser precavida-

-¡¡¡Después de Cedric pusiste a Harry!!!- A Johann le había dado un ataque de risa, en la lista se encontraba primero Cedric y segundo Harry Potter.

Victoria le sonrió.

-_Depravada sin arreglo-_

Al poco tiempo, Sean le pidió a Sara para ir al baile, a Lucia la invito un chico corpulento de Ravenclaw llamado Kevin (su supuesto novio) y Victoria por su parte se daba el lujo de rechazar a todo chico que se le acercara, incluso durante una de las clases de encantamientos un chico se le acerco (ella creyó que era para invitar al baile) y antes que abriera la boca le dijo al chico que no iría al baile con él, el muchacho no le quería pedir ir al baile sino si se podía sentar junto a ella ya que no había más lugares disponibles. Sara y Johann rieron todo el día.

Una tarde libre que tenían todos sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, Cedric se acercó a Johann y le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar para estar solos y lejos de todas las chicas que últimamente lo seguían a todos lados, la llevó a una aula vacía.

-Quería pedirte... si querías acompañarme...al...baile- le preguntó Cedric mientras la agarraba de las manos, la escena era muy tierna, a pesar de todo Cedric era tímido.

-¡¡¡¡Me encantaría!!!!...creí que era obvio...¿No?-

Pasaron el resto del día en la habitación riéndose de cualquier cosa, estaban los dos muy felices y por momento olvidaron la segunda prueba, incluso el joven Diggory olvido todo el temor que lo perseguía esos últimos días.

Al día siguiente, Cedric le confesó que había ido al baño de los prefectos y tenía resultados favorables.

En su cuarto acostado sobre su cama abrazado a Johann les contó a todos sus amigo lo que había averiguado, la segunda prueba iba a transcurrir en el lago y tenía que rescatar algo valioso que le habían robaron y para complicarla en menos de una hora. Le pasó a Johann un papel que decía lo siguiente:

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, _

_que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos. _**(el lago)**

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, _

_pues son importantes¡no sabes cuánto!_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, _

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! _

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._**(encantamiento casco **

**burbuja)**

**(J y C) Jo te amo**

Además del enigma en el pergamino había notas de Cedric.(_N/A_: En negrita)

-Yo también te amo-le susurró al odio Johann, como era de esperar le pareció muy pero muy peligroso y no podía evitar que en su voz se notara la angustia.¿Qué objeto se llevarían? Pensó que podía ser una media medalla que le habían regalado los padres a Cedric, cuando tenía dos años, aunque él era un chico que no le daba mucho valor a lo material...y esa medalla era el único objeto al que le daba un alto valor sentimental.

-Ced, puede ser la medalla-Johann estaba interesada en cual seria el objeto valioso que se llevarían.

-No creo...-Cedric miraba al techo parecía muy concentrado, Johann estaba segura que él sabia cual era su objeto más valioso.

-Por cierto, porque es un media medalla, en tu familia son tres-la curiosidad mataba a Johann.

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

-Cuando llegue el momento te la contare- pudo ver que los hermosos ojos que tenia adelante se humedecieron, debía ser algo muy triste, no quería insistir.

Salió como todas las tardes que había un poco de sol a recostarse en las orillas del lago, cuando vio a Cedric, se acerco. Él estaba parado junto a un árbol caminaba de un lado para otro hablando muy nervioso, cuando la vio se sobresalto.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-se sorprendió Johann al verlo solo.

-Hablaba solo-

-Te quiero mucho-era imposible no amar a ese ingles: dulce, amoroso, inteligente, leal, caballero, tierno, justo...¡¡¡ES PERFECTO!!!.

-Yo también-le respondió Cedric con un cálido beso en la mejilla quien miro hacia el bosque cuando se alejaban.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muy romántico!!!Parece que es realidad, espero que les haya gustado...**

**Dejen Reviews!!!**

**Besos, Mik.**

**(Recuerden que tengo un grupo de Robert Pattinson, con mucha info de él y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Si alguien quiere unirse les dejo mi mail: Micadiablita1)**


	9. Cruel Verdad

**Holas!!**

**Perdon , perdon, muchos perdones. Disculpen q haya tardado tanto en subirlo..la facu me esta matando mucho para leer y estudiar.**

**Espero que les guste el Cap, es un poco triste...Es el Cap Pre-baile de Navidad **

**Ek is lief vir jou**

**Ya tyebya lyublyu**

**Seni seviyorum**

**Banibak**

**Nakupenda**

**Ngo oi ney**

**"La peor prisión es un corazón cerrado"**

**Capitulo IX****: Cruel Verdad**

Así pasaron los días ya se encontraban a 14 de diciembre y solo faltaban 10 días para el baile. Generalmente, Johann se encontraba a Cho llorando y de mala cara por todo el colegio, para sorpresa suya nunca dejo de saludarla. Marietta en cambio la miraba con recelo y a veces le pareció oír de ella comentarios como _"a una amiga no se le saca el novio", "Se hacen las amigas para robarte al novio"·, "Traidora", "Perra", _y muchos más.

Con respecto a las invitaciones, Johann recibió, para asombro de ella, tres invitaciones para el baile: de un chico de Gryffindor de sexto (era muy robusto y además le llevaba dos cabezas) y dos de Ravenclaw (uno de ellos era de tercero y el otro cursaba quinto).

(15 de Diciembre)

Cedric le pidió si podían hablar a solas.(_NA_: Recuerden que los últimos meses la popularidad de Cedric había aumentado considerablemente y era perseguido hasta lugar impensados).

La cara de Cedric no decía que traía buenas noticias.

-Te dije que estas muy linda hoy-

-¿Solo hoy?-

-¡Todos los días!-

-¿Qué queres?- Johann lo conocía muy bien y parecía que lo que le tenia que pedir le afectaba mucho.

-No aguanto más, quiero terminar con todo-

-No te entiendo- Johann se sentó no estaba preparada para lo que, creía, le iba a decir: No estaba preparada para que Cedric la dejara.

-No soporto ver a Cho llorando por todos los rincones del castillo, ya ni me acuerdo como era antes, cuando me acerco sale corriendo y las amigas, en especial Marietta, no hacen nada para remediarlo, lo único que hacen es echarme la culpa de todo-

-¿Qué pretendes hacer¿Matar a Chang? Déjamela a mí-eso si le gustaba, matar a Cho, que satisfacción, lo que toda chica quiere...

-¡¡NO!!-

-Matar a Marietta-

-¡¡NO!!-

-¿ A las dos?-

-¡¡No!!-

-¿Entonces? No entiendo a donde queres llegar porque no la encaras y le decís que no es justo lo que está haciendo y de una vez por todas le decís que no la amas-

-Pobre, ya lo hice y mira como quedo.-

-¡¡Ah!! pobre de ella y vos...y..y .yo-estaba templando de la furia.

-¡¡¡Pensa, es por nosotros!!!-

-Me dejas y te vas con ella, eso no es por el bien de nuestra relación es para darle fin, si me queres dejar, decimelo y listo- se levanto, comenzaba a sentirse mal, tenía ganas de vomitar.

-¡NO!-Cedric la sostuvo, sabía que Johann se sentía mal y era por su culpa- No entendiste nada, quiero encontrar la mejor ocasión para aclararle todo-

-La china creída quiere hacerte creer que no puede vivir sin vos para que vuelvas con ella ya que Harry no le da ni la hora y parece que lo está consiguiendo-Gritaba, no se podía controlar. Sin poder remediarlo, Cedric la agarro por la cintura, la sujeto muy cerca de él y le susurró al oído "_yo te amo a vos" _y la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho

Cuando se tranquilizó, le explicó que invitaría al baile a Cho y cuando estuvieran solos le diría todo sin vueltas.

-Tenes que confiar en mí, yo te amo a ti y quiero ir con vos al baile, pero...-bajo la cabeza.

-Podes hablar con ella en cualquier momento así como ahora estas hablando conmigo, porque en el baile...-Al instante Cedric le entrego una carta.

-Eso te lo responderá. Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas. Yo le diré antes de invitarla que no la amo a ella y que no quiero que sufra y para que no quede mal con los estudiantes la invito al baile, no te imaginas como le interesa lo que piensan los demás-

-No me había dado cuenta-Johann hizo una mueca.

-También le diré que quiero que seamos amigos-

-Bueno pero aclara lo de "AMIGOS" y que NO la amas-

Cedric se fue, la dejó sola en la habitación para que leyera la carta. Se sorprendió al ver el remitente, era OLIVER WOOD. La carta entre otras cosas decía que él se había enterado del torneo y del baile de navidad, que tenía un permiso de McGonagall para poder ir e invitaba a este a Johann. También decía que la quería mucho y cosas por el estilo que hicieron que Johann se sintiera la peor persona del mundo, se había olvidado por completo de Oliver.

Con _tenemos que aclarar las cosas _no solo se refería a él y Cho sino también a Johann y Oliver. Como le diría a Oliver, que ama a su primo y que este era su novio ahora, le rompería el corazón, esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

Durante la cena Cedric no hablo del tema, en realidad hasta después del baile, no se hablo más del tema Cho/ Oliver.

La noticia de que Cedric invitaba a Cho al baile no sorprendió a nadie casi todo el colegio seguía creyendo que salían y esto reforzaba más ese pensamiento. Si se sorprendieron mucho sus amigas y los amigos de Cedric que sabían muy bien que él amaba a Johann y era a ella a quien él quería llevar al baile.

-¡¡¡Por qué Cedric invitó al baile a Cho y no ti!!!!-las chicas la recibieron así en la habitación cuando se enteraron de la noticia, que Cho se encargo de divulgar por todo el colegio.

Les relato la historia que ninguna entendió. Estaba segura que todas pensaban que Cedric no la amaba, pero ella sabia que sino les contaba lo de Oliver y la parte de que eran primos jamás entenderían

(18 de Diciembre)

Todavía no había llegado la respuesta de Oliver y comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Con quien iría al baile? Una fugaz imagen se le cruzó por la mente: ella en el baile de navidad con su bello vestido, bailando con Harry y se sentía la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Harry?-la bajo de la luna Sara.

-¿Qué?-dijo Cedric que se había acercado a saludar a las dos morochas.

-Nada-Johann se apresuro a contestar, no quería tener problemas con Cedric, justo en este momento, en el cual su relación estaba sostenida por un hilo.

-Ya que vos no la invitaste (_N/A_: Palo para Cedric) que ella invite a Harry, con intentar no pierde nada, es el mejor partido-

-Si puede ser.-el joven Diggory miro a Johann- Voy a controlar a los de quinto que están en la sala común-dijo Cedric. Aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, estaba celoso.

-Está furioso, así me gusta. Por jugar sucio-dijo Sara quien parecía muy feliz.

-No juega sucio, nos dimos un tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas- Johann se levantó, se despidió de Sara y fue a buscar a su amor.

Lo alcanzo, unos retratos después del que daba a la cocina.

-Tengo que ir a ver a los de primero-Cedric esquivaba la mirada de Johann.

-Ced...espera¿no era a los de quinto?...-Cedric se detuvo y la miro a los ojos- No voy a invitar a Harry-sintió un puntada en el pecho.-¡¡¡_SI quiero ir al baile con Harry!!!-_

-Yo no te prohíbo nada...-

-¡¡¡¡Yo te quiero a vos!!!!-

-Tenes que aclarar tus sentimientos. ¿Recibiste respuesta de Oliver?-

-No...pero..-

-Entonces invita a Harry, tiene razón Sara es el mejor partido. Oliver es un poco despistado con las chicas...por ahí tiene partido..-

-¡No¡¡Si tengo que elegir mil veces te elegiría a vos!!- _Aunque Harry sería mi segunda opción...-_

-Hasta que no aclares las cosas con Oliver y yo con Cho, no podemos estar juntos-cambio de postura-...VE E INVITA A HARRY AL BAILE-a continuación se introdujo en la sala común. Johann no lo vio el resto del día.

-----

(20 de diciembre)

Los últimos dos días había meditado mucho acerca de invitar a Harry Potter al baile, más en ese momento, cuando esa mañana apareció Sara gritando que Harry aún no tenía pareja. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabia que hacer, tenía ganas de ir a pasar la navidad a casa de sus abuelos y que todo pasara rápido. No quería ni imaginarse a Cedric bailando con Cho y a la china refregándoselo toda la noche.

Decidió escribirle a Oliver un recordatorio o algo no muy desesperado con la esperanza de tener algún tipo de respuesta.

No encontró a su lechuza en la jaula así que decidió utilizar una del colegio como último recurso. Ya casi llegando a la torre, por un pasillo, se sorprendió al escuchar una voz familiar, que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, era Harry y esta hablando con alguien, se acercó un poco más y se estremeció al ver quien era la otra persona, era CHO.

-_Ya estas aprovechando turra, te enteraste que iba a invitar a Harry y viniste a engatusarlo.-_

Una horrible sensación de vacío la invadió al escuchar que el joven con gafas invitaba a "la intento de inglesa" al baile y esta le decía muy arrepentida que ya la habían invitado. A lo último el bello muchacho le preguntaba con quien iría: Cedric Diggory fue la respuesta de Cho.

A Johann le pareció que Cho estaba verdaderamente apenada, a tal punto de ceder ir con Harry, pero no paso nada y Harry se fue muy triste pasando por al lado de Johann ignorándola olímpicamente, en cambio Cho repuso en la presencia de la joven.

-Hola-En el rostro de Cho se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-Ahora tengo que soportar que la china arrepentida me refregué quien la invito al estúpido baile-_

-Feo escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, pero no hay problema, te perdono. Eso si, no le cuentes nada a Cedri que se pone muy celoso de Harry, chao-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparando seguramente a contarle a todo el colegio lo acontecido.

-----

-¿Cedri? Le dijo Cedri-

-Si... ¿Victoria cuantas veces lo tiene que repetir?- Sara estaba harta de la historia, la cual Johann ya había contado unas veinte veces-Escuchaste bien, viste bien, por ahí te confundiste de persona. Mira si Harry Potter va a invitar a Chang...-

-Vi bien chicas. Harry invito al baile a Cho- (_NA_: Como duelo eso...)

-Entonces esta disponible aún-

-Ya no quiero invitarlo, invito a Cho-Johann hizo cara de asco como si en la habitación algo apestara.

-¡Qué importa! Vos misma dijiste que verdaderamente se arrepintió la gorda de no poder ir con HARRY POTTER. Si vas con Harry...-

-¡¡NO!!No quiero ser sobra o último recurso de nadie-Gritó Johann quien con un portazo se fue de la habitación.

No podía creer la suerte que tenían algunas. Cho Chang había logrado no solo que Cedric Diggory la invitara al baile, también Harry Potter. Sin embargo podría existir la posibilidad de que haya utilizado la poción del amor con Harry...pero era muy remota, lo bueno era que Cedric no la ama a ella, tenia que pensar en eso.

-_Cedric me ama a mí no a ella a MÍ-_mientras tanto ya había salido de su sala común y se encontraba muy cerca del retrato que llevaba a la cocina. Sin poder remediarlo, ya que iba mirando al suelo mientras para si misma se repetía las mismas palabras "_Me ama a MI" _choco con la persona menos pensada: Harry Potter.

-Perdón...iba distraída-dijo sin ver a quien había chocado (cosa de la cual se arrepentirá en el futuro)

-No hay problema-dijo el joven y siguió su paso. Mientras tanto el cerebro de Johann se había tildado.

-_Esa voz la conozco...-_Pensó.-_Es la de HARRY-_

-Harry-fue lo que se escapó de su boca, que para suerte de ella el Joven ojiverde no escucho, estaba casi llegando a la esquina del corredor.-No puedo querer que tuve la oportunidad perfecta para invitarlo al baile y no lo hice...ni lo pude mirar a los ojos...todo por culpa de Chang...Es increíble hasta cuando pienso en ella me perjudica. Definitivamente la odio-

-¿Hola?-David se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Aaah Ho..la..-David la miraba extrañado-Estaba...pensando en voz alta-

-No hay problema. Nos vemos luego-David estaba muy raro, con mirada distante era obvio que tenia que ver con el intento de Johann de mantenerse alejada de él.

-¡Espera!¿Tenes con quien ir al baile?...digo...¿Queres ir al baile conmigo?-Johann nunca creyó que tendría que ser ella quien invitara a alguien al baile. ¡Que Bajón!.

-¿No vas con Oliver?-Parecía como si no habría escuchado la pregunta.

-No..no...¿CÓMO SABES QUE ME INVITO OLIVER AL BAILE?-

-Me dijo Cho, tranquila. No te había invitado porque creí que ibas a ir con Oliver y casi ni te veo-

-No importa ya, estaba esperando una respuesta de Oliver, pero jamás llego. Debe tener partido o algo...más importante.-

David parecía desconcertado, permanecía inexpresivo. Imagínense el autoestima de Johann por el subsuelo.

David se quedo pensativo unos segundos, luego hablo:

-Claro...Me encantaría ir con vos al baile, me tengo que ir, nos vemos-la saludo con la mano y desapareció.

En ese momento se le cruzaron un montón de pensamientos por la cabeza a Johann entre las que se encontraban: No quiere ir al baile conmigo, yo lo estoy presionado, debe tener pareja, que le interesa a Cho mi vida, que tiene que andar contando que voy a ir al baile con Oliver...y cosas por el estilo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, se sentía muy mal, estaba muy deprimida: Cedric iba a ir al baile con Cho, Harry la ignoro olímpicamente e invitó a Chang, Oliver se había olvidado de ella y para empeorarla estaba segura que David iba obligado al baile con ella solo porque sentía lastima ya que no tenia con quien ir y para peor podría haber invitado a Harry al baile. Esa noche le pareció la más larga de su vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pobre Johann...no la esta pasando bien, este cap me hace odiar más a Cho, jeje.**

**Hasta el próximo cap...Dejen muchios reviews**

**Besos, Mik.**

**(Recuerden que tengo un grupo de Robert Pattinson, con mucha info de él y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Si alguien quiere unirse les dejo mi mail: Micadiablita1/Mi flog:MikKudai)**


	10. No Tan Dulce Navidad

**Holas!!perdón el retraso...primero q todo quiero desearle un feliz cumple a Avi!! felices 19!!**

**Espero q les guste!!**

"**Tú corazón es libre, ten el valor de hacerle caso"**

**Capítulo X:**** No tan dulce Navidad**

Los días pasaron volando y la navidad estaba en puertas, ya era 23 de diciembre. El colegio era un caos, estaban en vacaciones y de lo único que se hablaba era de ese condenado baile. Parecía que nadie se había ido a pasar las vacaciones y casi todos tenían pareja.

La biblioteca estaba desierta, nadie ( a excepción de una joven de cabellos enmarañado) (_N/A: _¿Quien será? Seguro que Emma Watson no, ya que últimamente esta rubia y cuida más su"cabello" que la actuación- Perdón por el comentario era inevitable ).

Todo Hogwarts estaba decorado con colores navideños, según la mayoría de los alumnos de Hufflepuff nunca habían visto tan decorado el castillo, incluso parecía estar más limpio. Ni se imaginan el humor de Filch, que mantenía el castillo limpio y radiante.

(24 de Diciembre)

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya a la hora de almorzar, Johann no cayo en la cuenta que su cama estaba cubierta de ropa, maquillaje y todo tipo de accesorios, obra de sus compañeras de habitación que empezaban a sentir la desesperación previa al baile.

Como se deben imaginar, la angustia no la dejo dormir, recién al amanecer pudo encontrar al sueño o el sueño la encontró a ella, a diferencia de sus amigas que poco tiempo después del amanecer ya estaba levantadas.

En el momento en el que se despego de la cama, cosa que le costo más de media hora, ya que el frió y el sueño eran más fuetes que ella. Sara , Victoria y Lucia corrían de un lado para otro, algo se le había perdido a una y se echaban la culpa entre todas, después se descubrió que era un zapato que estaba sobre su almohada.

Lejos de esa habitación, en la de los chicos todo era tranquilidad, debido a que todos dormían como unos angelitos excepto uno. Ya se imaginaran quien, que se encontraba en el Gran Salón cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de Prefecto.

Johann fue una de las primeras en bajar a almorzar, al verla, Cedric de acerco a ella.

-Hola¿Novedades de Oliver?-

-No, se olvido de mí. Algo más importante se le debe haber presentado, seguro una escoba averiada, una snich perdida...-Johann estaba muy enojada con Oliver pero trato de disimularlo, en vano.

-No creo que se haya olvidado, es un chico raro. Cho me dio esto para vos- Le entrego una hoja de pergamino doblada cuidadosamente.

-¿¿Qué??-Cedric tenía una sonrisa picara, se levantó y salió del Gran Salón seguro a levantar a los vagos de sus amigos.

La nota no era de Cho, cosa que no le extraño, era de Cedric. El pergamino decía lo siguiente:

"_Nada es pequeño en el amor, _

_aquellos que esperan grandes ocasiones_

_para probar su ternura no saben amar"... _

"_Jamás se penetra por la fuerza en un corazón"_

_Cedric._

Leyó varias veces la nota, sin darse cuenta que incluía una posdata:

_PD: Te debo una pieza de baile. Te amo mucho._

-Cedric Diggory eres el chico más dulce que conozco, imposible conocer alguien igual a vos-

-¿Decías algo?- Era David que siempre aparecía en el momento menos esperado. Cuando uno lo quiere lejos él está lo más cerca posible.

-Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, como de costumbre-

-¡Que linda sos!-la agarro por la cintura y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Y vos sos muy atrevido, voy a bajar a ver como se arreglan mis amigas...-huyó. David cada vez le agradaba menos, había algo en él que no terminaba de cerrarle.

------

Era un típico 24 de diciembre en Inglaterra mucho frío, nieve y más nieve. Lo único que se podía hacer en un día así era sentarse en el sofá junto a la chimenea y dormir todo el día, pero como se imaginaran (excepto los más pequeños de Hogwarts) todos los alumnos se preparaban para esa gran noche.

El caos se puede describir con la habitación de Johann. En el cuarto sus amigas corrían de un lado para otro a los gritos. Prefirió salir de la habitación lo antes posible, alguien iba a salir lastimado.

Cuando salió del cuarto (pateando todo tipo de cosas) encontró una sala común desierta. Se sentó en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea, aunque algo la sorprendió, vio una sombra desde el otro extremo de la habitación, era nada más si nada menos que Cedric. Estaba tieso, con la mirada distante, no se había dado cuenta quien se encontraba a su lado, ya que Johann al verlo se acerco despacio hacia él, quien en esos momentos miraba a la recién aparecida luna llena con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Ced?- recién pronunciadas dichas palabras el joven reacciono.

-Perdón...estaba...-cayo en la cuenta quien era su acompañante.

-¡¡Por que no te estas preparando!!-a Johann le sorprendió esa respuesta.

-¡Cálmate. Vos también te tenes que prepararte, das inicio al baile! ..¿Qué te pasa?-le tomo la mano. Se veía hermoso incluso en su tristeza.

-Estoy...estoy triste...no se me deprime esta noche...no tengo ganas de festejar nada...-dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

Era una noche preciosa, el cielo estaba despejado, no había ni una sola nube. Se podían apreciar cientos de estrellas y una luna llena que aquella noche estaba bellísima.

-La noche esta hermosa. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir, pero que se yo...voy-

-Como me gustaría ir con vos, pero esto sirvió para aclarar las cosas, por favor perdóname-

Johann se acerco a él y lo agrazo como cualquier madre lo hubiera hecho si veía a su hijo tan triste. Claro que Johann no cumplía la función de madre ya que al abrazo le siguió una acaricia y a la acaricia un beso apasionado.

-----

La gran noche ya había dado comienzo Cedric estaba en una punta con Cho rodeados de alumnos que poco a poco fueron entrando al Gran Salón a la espera de la gran entrada, mientras que Johann estaba ya dentro de él. Traía el vestido que su abuela y la madre de Cedric habían hecho con tanto amor, el cual resaltaba entre los demás. Estaba bellísima.

Había aludido a su primo y entrado (con David) al salón sin ser vista. Imagínense en el lugar de ella, no quería ver la cara de la china arrepentida gozándola.

El Gran Salón estaba precioso. En el centro había un enorme árbol de navidad, muy parecido al que utilizaban en su antigua escuela, del techo caía una cálida nevada. Parecía un sueño. Todos estaban muy contentos y reían tontamente, excepto Johann.

Como se esperaba los campeones dieron comienzo al baile y luego las parejas muy lentamente se les fueron uniendo. No muchos sabían bailar, por su parte Johann con sus amigas argentinas (hijas de muggles) había visitado varios boliches y se defendía bastante bien. David parecía esforzarse mucho, cada tanto buscaba a alguien con la mirada, lo que no noto Johann ya que tenía otras cosas más importantes para ver...

No despegaba los ojos de Cedric, a quien la tristeza ya había desaparecido y se reía a carcajadas con Cho. Mientras que ella se aburría como una ostra. David estaba más preocupado en los demás que en el baile en sí. Luego de tres canciones, se sentaron a descansar. David se unió a sus amigos y a Johann se dirigieron como un enjambre de abejas Sara y Victoria.

-¡¡¡Viste que lindos que están Cedric y Harry!!!- Las dos a coro se peleaban por informarla, ningún detalle del baile se les iba a escapar.

-¡Mira! Harry se fue a sentar, anda a sacarlo a bailar ¡¡¡dale!!!- Dijo Sara levantándola de la silla.

Suspiró profundamente, con el corazón en la mano y la mirada expectante de sus amigas. Se fue acercando a Harry lentamente, con la mira fija en un punto inexistente. Sin notar la mira de Cedric y sus amigas encima. Cuando estaba atravesando la pista de baile la sorprendió un muchacho que la saco a bailar.

-Perdón..Pero no quería, digo, iba a...-se detuvo al verle la cara al joven- ¡¡OLIVER!!-

-¡¡SSH!! No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy aquí-

-¡¡PORQUE NO ME CONTESTASTE LA CARTA!!-

-Es una historia muy larga...-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- se cruzo de brazos en medio de la pista, estaba muy enojada con él. Desde su punto de vista, la había dejado plantada.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y Oliver le contó que su última carta le había llegado el día anterior. Él se encontraba de gira (detalle que Johann había olvidado) y en Australia, la primer carta la había enviado un mes atrás.

-Perdón, tenía que haber sido más comprensiva-dijo mirando el suelo, el pobre muchacho había viajado miles de kilómetros para venir al baile y ella lo había recibido a los gritos.

-Estas muy hermosa. Por favor, Madam me concede esta canción- Johann se ruborizó, era la primer persona en la noche que le decía que se veía hermosa.

Para suerte de Oliver, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. Bailaron poco más de una hora. Johann comenzaba a disfrutar la noche a pesar de ver a Cedric tan bien con Cho y que en su cabeza se comenzaran a formaran grandes interrogantes ¿Debería dejarle el camino libre a Cho?; ¿Cedric se sentía más cómodo con Cho¿Y Oliver?...podría haber seguido pero algo la distrajo mientras ella estaba pensando, Oliver se había acercado a tal punto de llegar a su oído

-Tengo que hablar con vos-le tendió la mano.-¿Confías en mí?-

-Si-dijo Johann sin dudar y le cedió su mano.

Salieron con discreción del Gran Salón, claro que los vieron Sara y Victoria que estaban como espectadoras de cine, mirando la escena y Cedric que veía todo con recelo, estaba realmente arrepentido de no haber invitado al baile a Johann, estaba muy celoso de Oliver. Se sentía igual que aquel día en que los encontró muy cerca, en la casa de Katleen.

Mientras tanto, Johann era llevada por Oliver a un lugar al que nunca había ido. El cual visitaría una o dos veces más, ya que siempre le recordaría a Oliver, a su confianza y seguridad. Era una torre, no la de astronomía, era un poco más baja y estaba medio abandonada.

-Venía aquí siempre que quería estar solo y pensar en buenas jugadas, por suerte las parejitas de enamorados no la conocen- hizo una mueca de asco muy graciosa, Johann no pude evitar reírse a pesar de estar muy nerviosa. ¿Que quería decirle Oliver? Que la llevaba a una torre alejada de todo, la cual pocos estudiantes conocían.

La llevo a la punta de la habitación donde había una ventana.

-Tenia que hablarte y me pareció que este lugar sería el apropiado. A las 12 me esperan en la estación de tren para viajar al sur de Inglaterra-

Johann miro su reloj: eran las 11:09

-Yo te quiero mucho, pero no puedo...comprometerme con nada mira...el Quidditch me consume.-

-No te entiendo...-

-Que te quiero mucho, pero en este momento no puedo empezar nada-

Johann de la nada estaba muy feliz, tenía el camino libre con Cedric y nadie había resultado herido, ahora que lo pensaba bien era Oliver quien terminaba con ella, ella debería estar triste. Johann disimulo un poco ya que su felicidad debía estar tapada por el sentimiento de la comprensión.

Pasaron un rato en la torre y luego lo acompaño a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde se tomaría el autobús noctámbulo hacia la estación de tren. Después de todo era un gran chico Wood, pero muy dedicado al Quidditch.

Mientras se encaminaba al castillo (Oliver ya había partido) vio unas sombras, se escondió detrás del primer árbol que encontró, no con la intención de escuchar sino por el miedo de que fuera un profesor en su ronda.

-Vamos al salón, no es correcto que rondemos a estas horas fuera del castillo, más en luna llena- era la voz de Cedric lo que enfureció a Johann.

-Vos te crees eso que dicen que hay bestias salvajes en el bosque, por favor, hombres lobos jajaja. Son mentiras que nos dicen para que no rondemos de noche-

Los dos estaban abrazados, bajo un árbol muy cerca del de Johann y no eran los únicos.

-Vamos, se van a dar cuenta que no estábamos. Quiero...-

-¿Lo decís por Johann?-dijo la chica en tono burlón. Mientras tanto Johann apretaba los puños, conteniéndose. Si no fuera civilizada ya se le hubiera lanzado a la intento de inglesa.

- Ya te dije que la quiero mucho..y...-sabia que si le decía que la amaba le dolería mucho.

-Si... y que es como una HERMANA, ya te dije que esta enamorada de vos...desde la primera vez que la vi, me di cuenta de como te miraba...estas confundido..tu amor es como al de una hermana o una prima, tantos años que la conoces debe ya ser parte de la familia...-Chang se fue acercando al joven rubio.

Johann no pudo ver nada a causa de una nube que justo se interpuso y la luna quedo tapada. Se escucho un aullido como de un lobo y Cho se sobresaltó, separándose del muchacho. El ruido provenía de Johann, quien quería terminar con la escena o que Cedric se dignara a sacársela de encima.

El orgullo era algo característico en su familia, como se imaginaran Johann no se quedo a ver que sucedía, decidió ir al salón, donde se despidió de Sara y Victoria y les deseo una feliz navidad muy deprimida. Sin dejar de buscar a Harry con la mirada a quien no encontró.

-Harry ya se fue, estuvo sentado casi toda la noche-Sara noto que lo buscaba- Parece que el mundo conspira para que Harry no sepa de mi existencia-se fue casi llorando, sus amigas creían que era a causa de su mala suerte con Harry, pero estaban muy equivocadas.

Ya de camino al sótano, alguien la llamo, se dio vuelta esperando encontrar a Cedric, pero se sorprendió al encontrar al director del colegio: Albus Dumbledore.

-Ho...la- a pesar de que ella desde el primer día que lo conoció sintió que era un hombre muy bueno y sabio. Cada vez que estaba cerca se ponía muy nerviosa.

-Es muy temprano, la noche recién empieza ¿El joven Wood ya se fue?-

-Si señor-

-Recuerda que Amar es el más poderoso hechizo para ser amado, a la vez, que perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar...-concluido lo dicho se despidió con un "feliz Navidad" y desapareció por un estrecho corredor.

Johann siguió el camino hacia su sala común, en su cabeza flotaban las profundas palabras del director _"Amar es el más poderoso hechizo para ser amado a la vez que perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar"_

-_Cedric es un tonto, como todos los hombres, porque no le dijo a Cho que me amaba- _se dijo mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- Te vas a acostar, tan temprano-era Cedric.

-¡SI! Porque no te vas con Cho que sabe entretenerte-siguió caminando pero el joven rubio se interpuso en su paso, se veía muy diferente de cuando lo había visto con Cho.

-¿Qué decís? Vos sabes con quien quiero estar-

-Si, con Cho. Los vi besándose en el bosque, no sabes que hay criaturas salvajes y es muy peligroso.-

-¿Besándonos¿Estas segura?-

-No te hagas el estúpido, el que no entiende- de repente en su cabeza retumbó la siguiente frase_"Amar es el más poderoso hechizo para ser amado a la vez que perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar", _lo que hizo cambiarla de postura_-_Ya arregle todo con Oliver, lástima que no hayas hecho lo mismo.-

-Espera. Déjame que te explique todo-dijo Cedric agarrandole la mano.

-Por favor Ced, no se puede explicar, porque no me dijiste que era solo cariño lo que sentías por mí- La sujetó-...Déjame por favor. Que pases una Feliz Navidad-entro a la sala común, donde se derrumbo a llorar en un sofá apartado de todos los demás, la sala se encontraba vacía.

-Yo te amo-fue lo que dijo Cedric cuando volteó Johann, quien no escucho esas palabras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gusta el cap que no termina muy bien. **

**Me sedujo la idea de agregar un poco de drama a la historia.**

**Besos, Mik.**

**(Recuerden que tengo un grupo de Robert Pattinson, con mucha info de él y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Si alguien quiere unirse les dejo mi mail: Micadiablita1)**


	11. Madurar es MUY Díficil

**Holis!!**

**Antes que todo quiero decirles que este cap es corto, ya que lo que viene en el próximo no se puede enganchar en este que tiene un tema claro.**

**Gracias x los leer la historia!!**

**Espero q les guste!!**

**Capitulo XI****: Madurar es muy difícil, en especial para los chicos.**

-Johann-era Cedric que la buscaba.-Por favor quiero hablar con vos, no quiero que sufras por mí causa.-

Johann no respondió, se escondió en la oscuridad de la sala.

-_Andate, olvidate de mí. Todos los hombres son iguales. Yo que creí que eras diferente-_Johann tenía estas palabras atragantadas, quería gritárselas, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Cedric recorrió la habitación, con pocas esperanzas de encontrarla, él creía que ella ya estaba en su habitación. Se sentía muy mal, sabía que Johann estaba sufriendo por su culpa, odiaba que la gente sufra y más si era por su causa.

Se sentó en un sofá muy cerca de Johann, lo que hizo a continuación, sorprendió y estremeció a la joven, quien al instante olvido toda lo acontecido y se lanzó sobre su primo. Cedric estaba llorando, había apoyado la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y luego al levantarla en su bello rostro, a la luz de la luna, se veía muy distinto al muchacho ganador que todos conocían, su rostro reflejaba una tristeza profunda.

Cedric se sorprendió al verla junto a él abrazándolo y pidiéndole disculpas por todo.

"_Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar"_esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Johann.

-¿Qué decís? Yo soy el que tiene que pedir perdón.- hizo una pausa, sus manos acariciaron dulcemente el rostro de la muchacha que amaba. -Por favor no me dejes. Te amo mucho-

Johann lo abrazó y al oído le dijo-No seas tonto, como te voy a dejar-y lo beso dulcemente.-Eso si a Cho me la despachas-rieron los dos.

No crean que la Navidad termino en ese momento para Cedric y Johann. Harry ya se había ido junto con Ron y Hermione, Cho ya estaba durmiendo (como sus amigas) y David cuando lo vio llegar a Oliver (él sabia toda la historia) decidió que la noche ya había terminado para él, no quería enfrentarse con el corpulento de Wood. (_N/A_: Es muy valiente el chico).

Entonces cuando subieron al Gran Salón, recuerden que Cedric le debe un baile, no encontraron ningún obstáculo, que les arruinara el resto de la velada.

Ya por la mañana, cuando sus amigas notaron que comenzaba a despertarse del todo y que todo lo acontecido no había sido un sueño, la abarrotaron a preguntas. Les contó todo lo sucedido y al terminar todas suspiraron de amor.

-Lo que daría por estar en tu lugar-Victoria se tiraba sobre su cama con cara de enamorada.

-¿¿Y Cho??- Sara caía a la realidad.

-Me dijo Cedric que ya había hablado con la gordis-(_N/A:_ Me gusto Gordis jeje. Cho de ahora en adelante serás conocida por Gordis!!jajaja y además China arrepentida e Intento de señorita inglesa jeje no se va a salvar nunca de los apodos.)- ¿Qué le pasa a Lucía?- La joven estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando hacia un punto inexistente, parecía pensativa. Pero Victoria que la conocía mejor sabia lo que le pasaba...

Victoria la reina de los chismes las llamo y salieron juntas de la habitación, se alejaron de la sala común y fueron a disfrutar de la nieve que danzaba por los aires.

-Victoria no des vueltas y decinos que le sucede a Lucía-dijo Sara mientras se encaminaron hacia un sector en el cual la nieve no abundaba y se sentaron en una enorme roca.

-Bueno...vieron que ella sale con ese chico Kevin, parece que el muchacho tiene otra chica, porque la dejo en el baile sola ...y le llegaron rumores...tenía siempre actitudes...raras.-

-..Pobre..-

-¿Kevin de que casa es?- Algo que odiada Johann, entre otras cosas, era los chicos que usaban a las chicas.

-Es amigo de David-

En ese momento escucharon voces a lo lejos. Victoria las empujo y utilizaron la roca, en la que estaban sentadas, como escondite. Lo que escucharon fue lo siguiente:

-Tuviste suerte con la chica..esa morocha flaquita...¿De que casa era?-preguntó uno de los chicos. Eran tres. Se dirigían hacia ellas, seguro buscaban un lugar alejado y cómodo para conversar.

-Hufflepuff. Tiene dos chicos, en ese terreno no entro, en cambio, Jessica entendió lo del baile y hoy a la noche nos vemos..-Johann se estremeció, era David. Fue como una bofetada, se sentía utilizada, una cosa, un trofeo, quería llorar pero la furia, la venganza y el rencor, eran más fuertes. Los chicos rieron y por los ruidos estaban dándole palmadas, premiándolo por su ¿¿¿Triunfo??¿Viveza?(N/A: No se como serán los chicos ingleses, los de Argentina son TODOS iguales a estos tres ineptos)

-_Imbeciles, festejan que este energúmeno salga con tres o no se cuantas boludas incluidas YO a la vez.-_Pensó Johann mientras apretaba los puños y sus amigas la agarraban de todos los costados. Siguieron escuchando. Los Ravenclaw se sentaron en una de las rocas, no muy cerca de ellas.

-¿Y la rubiecita?- A Sara se le escapo un "_es Kevin"_ pero no la escucharon ya que estaban muy entretenidos escuchado el relato de David, ahora estaba contando como se las arreglaba para que dos amigas de toda la vida se pelearan por él. Eso fue la cota que derramo el vaso, Johann no podía creer lo bajo y sucio del juego de eso tiranos, no se los puede llamar de otra manera. (_N/A_: Para mí es muy apropiado el termino) Se levanto y una bola de nieve que más que nieve parecía piedra, fue a parar de lleno a la cara de David.

-Eres un idiota¿¿Quien te crees que sos??? Destruir un amistad de tantos años-David estaba pálido ya se le había terminado su "jueguito" se dio vuelta y miro a sus amigos- y ustedes le festejan, el club de los imbeciles, desalmados-levanto su varita y apunto al líder de los idiotas: David Harris. Sus amigas la agarraron sabían que no dudaría apuntaría y no fallaría. Mientras tanto la postura de David había cambiado, estaba frustrado, tenso. Lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente al inmaduro fue que cuando se enteraran Oliver y Cedric no tendría un gran problema sino dos grandes problemas.

-¡¡¡Cálmate¡¡Te metiste mal!!...¡¡¡ Baja eso!!!...No escuchaste bien-Kevin y su compañero empuñaron sus varitas.

La escena era muy rara para cualquiera que la viera de afuera: tres chicas contra tres chicos que además de más edad y experiencia eran dos cabezas más altos, pero no más valientes ni mejores.

Se escucho un ruido proveniente del bosque y a continuación apareció Cedric, estaba agitado. Seguro había visto todo desde una torre del castillo mientras patrullaba.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Cedric parecía muy furioso. Sara empujo a Johann quien pudo ver que no venía solo, estaba acompañado por Jessica (la chica con la que se iba a encontrar David esa noche), Lucía, una chica rubia, junto con otra pelirroja (las dos amigas, que ahora parecían muy unidas), Marietta y otra más que era mucho más chica que las demás.

-Solo hablamos y esta chica nos empezó a atacar con nieve y después nos amenazó-dijo Kevin- AUH- Kevin recibió una patada de Victoria a quien un ataque de risa no la dejo defenderse.

-Cállate comadreja, todavía no hice nada-dijo Johann.

-¡¡Basta!! Estas chicas quieren arreglar unas cosas con el señor Harris-La profesora McGonagall apareció de sorpresa en el momento justo porque se estaba por desatar una batalla.

A continuación se llevo a los tres jóvenes a su despacho, junto con todas las chicas, incluidas Johann y Lucía quienes dejaron la furia y el deseo de venganza a un lado y reían de felicidad por el castigo que les esperaba a los intento de Romeo. La falta era grave pero como ninguna de las chicas querían que los expulsaran (eran muy buenas, a pesar de estar muy dolidas). Decidieron ellas el castigo: la limpieza de los trajes sucios y sudorosos de TODOS los chicos del colegio, por una semana. Imagínense la cara que pusieron, por un tiempo largo se les iba a pasar las ganas de salir con varias chicas a la vez...

Para las que se preguntan como Cedric pudo encontrarse en el lugar justo, gracias a Lucía que fue a quejarse con McGonagall, y justamente no era la única, en el despacho ya se encontraba Marietta y la joven rubia con la amiga. Encontraron a las demás chicas engañadas y fueron a buscarlos, se encontraron a Cedric y él indignado decidió acompañarlas. (N/A¡¡¡Es muy tierno!!!)

Volviendo a los chicos buenos, para desesperación de Johann, gracias al acto heroico de Cedric su popularidad había aumentado a gran escala y las chicas lo seguían por todos lados, le pedían incluso ¡¡¡Que les firmara la mochila!!! En un descuido Victoria y Lucía eran unas de las tantas que les entregaban sus carteras y un bolígrafo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que nunca les pase lo que le paso a Johann, es algo muy feo, más para nosotras que no tenemos un Cedric que nos ayude.**

**Hasta el próximo cap. Dejen muchios Reviews.**

**Besos, Mik.**


	12. Pasada por Agua

**Hola!!Espero que les haya gustado el cap anterior y hayan disfrutado de HP5 y de HP7 las q saben ingles o las que encontraron en internet (Avi).**

**Gracias x leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios!!!**

**Espero que les guste...**

"**La peor prisión es un corazón cerrado"**

**Capitulo XII:**** Pasada por Agua.**

Los días pasaron volando así como enero. En Argentina todos sus amigos estaban de vacaciones disfrutando de un caluroso verano, a diferencia de ella, que se encontraba muy lejos, en Inglaterra la cual era azotada por un crudo invierno.

A David Harris se le habían pasado las ganas de utilizar a todas las mujeres que le alcanzara el día. Comenzó a concentrarse en sus estudios, ya que no muchas chicas se le acercaban ahora que lo conocían bien.

Tiempo libre era lo que le sobraba a sus amigas, en cambio ella y Cedric estaban muy atareados tenían casi el doble de asignaturas y él al ser prefecto apenas le quedaba tiempo para comer. Esto le daba a Johann mucho espacio para compartir con sus amigas. La relación entre Sara y Sean iba viento en popas mientras que Victoria y Lucia pensaban que estaban muy bien solas y que los hombres eran una falla de la naturaleza, habían superado la etapa del engaño pero no creían que superarían otra parecida.

(17 de Enero)

Johann recogió una silla, la llevó al otro extremo de la sala común de Hufflepuff y se puso a observar las estrellas, no por iniciativa de ella, aunque le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la astrología, sino por orden de la profesora Trelawney, tenían que elegir a un compañero y ver que decían las estrellas sobre él. Johann eligió a Cedric ya que Sara hacia pareja con Sean.

-Hola-un rubio hermoso muy agotado traía una silla y se sentaba a su lado, se imaginan quien podría ser...si..Cedric Diggory.-¿Empezaste?-le beso la comisura del labio, lo cual tildo a Johann unos segundos.

-Emm, no...ahora estaba a punto de empezar...-Observo el libro y después las estrellas.-Según ellas estas muy preocupado, quiero ver como te ira en los exámenes..ah...cierto vos NO los haces..que vida la de algunos...-Cedric rió-Me parece que te va a ir bien en la segunda prueba, esa rosa se ¿decepción? o ¿felicidad momentánea?...Me parece que no estoy interpretando bien a las estrellas, no concuerda..eso que es una ¿¿¿Porra??-

-¿Porra.?¿?..me suena a hojas de té-

-Si es una Porra..que significa...UN ATAQUE...ves no estoy bien hoy-

Cedric agarro su libro y miro hacía las estrellas.

-Eso no es una cruz-

-A ver..si ¿Que dice de las cruces?-

-...Penalidades..y...sufrimientos...bien si pongo eso voy a estar aprobado le encantan este tipo de predicciones –

-_A mi no..._.-Pensó Johann mientras cerraba su libro, lo que faltaba más sufrimiento...

-------

Así eran los días, tarea, tarea y más tarea, la semana del 30 de enero fue más tranquila y le dio tiempo libre a Cedric para pasar con su amor. (_N/A_: Me gusta como suena, que lindo sería ser el amor de Cedric Diggory)

En la orillas de un lago helado se encontraban Johann y Cedric, eran una pareja muy linda. Pero había algo que comenzaba a atormentar a Johann: la reacción de su familia cuando se enterara que salía con el Primito Cedric.

-Otra vez pensando en nuestra familia..-Johann ya había comentado su trauma con el joven rubio.-No te preocupes, yo voy hablar con todos. Además ya te dije que mi mamá te adora y varias veces me dijo que le encantaría tenerte como nuera y nunca le agrado Cho. Igualmente no me interesa lo que piensen yo te amo y punto-

Johann se ruborizó y rió para sus adentros a Cho la odiaban hasta las personas que no la conocían, ya su solo nombramiento basta para ganarse el repudio se mucha gente. (_N/A_: Incluidos muchos fanáticos de Harry Potter.)

-Y la segunda prueba...¿¿Tenes algo pensado?? –Preguntó Johann –¡¡_Le avisaste a Harry!!-_pensó.

-Si la pregunta es si le advertí a Potter de la segunda prueba...Ya lo hice-

-¡¡¡Qué tierno!!! Gracias-

-Era mi deber...bueno y si te importa, yo tengo pensado probar que tan bueno es el encantamiento casco burbuja-

-¿Cómo?- Johann ya temía cual sería la respuesta así que se adelanto a los hechos.-No pensaras sumergirte en esta agua helada, esta casi hecha hielo.-dijo señalando el lago.

-Tenes una idea mejor, te crees que me gusta todo esto-

-Pero podes intentar en febrero el clima debe mejorar...-

Dieron una vuelta alrededor del lago hasta llegar a un extremo que enfrentaba al bosque prohibido. Cedric se quedo tildado mirando hacia lo más profundo del bosque, mientras Johann sumergía las manos en la orillas del lago, que ya de por si era profunda, para verificar que tan fría estaba.

Todo lo que paso a continuación paso muy rápido: primero se escucharon pasos desde el bosque pero más que pasos parecían cascos o algo parecido, lo que intereso a Johann, lo primero que pensó es que era que podía tratarse de un centauro o un unicornio. Cuando vio de que se trataba y lo que reflejaba la luz tenue del sol, le causo tal sorpresa y desconcierto que se tambaleo y cayo de lleno al oscuro y muy helado lago.

Johann no sabia nadar, en Argentina vivía en una ciudad céntrica alejada de la costa y en verano cuando toda la población se aleja y se dirige al mar o a una simple pileta ella y su familia viajaban a Inglaterra donde la temperatura marcaba bajo cero.

Volviendo a la historia, Cedric se había adelantado al oír los sonidos provenientes del bosque y cuando hizo su aparición el autor del ruido, al instante se dio vuelta para ver la reacción de la joven, se sorprendió al no encontrarla y tardo unos segundos en pensar que era imposible que la muchacha haya salido corriendo, al mirar al interior del lago vio una sombra que se alejaba. Saco su varita y con una burbuja en su boca se lanzo sin dudarlo al agua. Mientras tanto Johann, conciente aún, bajaba y bajaba, la corriente la llevaba al fondo y el conocimiento la estaba abandonando. Ella era más liviana que Cedric lo que le jugaba en contra. Al tocar el fondo ya estaba inconsciente.

Cedric no se daba por vencido a pesar de que la gran mayoría de sus músculos estaban adormecidos por el frío. Llego hasta la joven, ya desmayada y lucho contra la corriente para llegar a la superficie.

------

(1 de Febrero)

Dos días más tarde, Johann recobró el reconocimiento. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, la enfermería estaba desierta. Sentía mucho frió a pesar de estar tapada con doble acolchado y de tener la chimenea muy cerca de ella. Tardo un minuto en recordar lo sucedido. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y descubrió que en la cama junto a ella se encontraba sumiso en un profundo sueño, Cedric.

-Ced-Se levanto de la casa a pesar de sus dolencias y se dirigió al joven rubio, en el intento se callo tenía adormecido el cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas, el joven estaba tieso como el mármol pero respiraba.

-Que bueno que ya te despertaste, comenzaba a preocuparme- Sara entraba a la enfermería con un chocolate en la mano.- Tenes frío, hambre...queres que llame a la enfermera-

-Cálmate Sari, no pasa nada solo tengo un poco de frío-tapo al joven con una de sus colchas.

-Vos tendrías que estar acostada, sos consciente de lo que te paso-la obligo a volver a la cama.-Toma, tengo entendido que el chocolate da calor o algo parecido- le entrego una tableta enorme de chocolate, Johann no tenía apetito esta muy preocupada por su amor.

-¿Cedric esta bien?-pregunto echando un vistazo al muchacho.

-Claro, a él no le afecto tanto el agua helada como a vos, estuviste más tiempo en el lago y el calor corporal le favoreció mucho-miro al joven- Además el en ningún momento perdió el conocimiento, lo durmieron porque estaba muy preocupado por vos..y bueno muy alterado porque no despertabas–

-Es un dulce, pobrecito todo por culpa mía-

Le contó a Sara lo sucedido pero se sorprendió al no recordar QUE reflejo la luz del sol.

-¡¡Por ahí fue un unicornio!!-

-No, yo esperaba ver uno...no... fue algo que...no se...no recuerdo pero estoy segura que no fue un unicornio-la cabeza le estallaba, el frío, la angustia ya eran suficientes traumas para preocuparse en otra cosa más.

La enfermera escucho la escena, se dirigió a Johann y le toco la frente.

-Pero si estas hirviendo-Madam Pomfey hecho a Sara y obligo a Johann a tomar un brebaje que tenia un sabor tan asqueroso que tubo que trabarla de a tragos.

Los días pasaron, Johann con el paso de los días empeoraba, la fiebre aumentaba así como los escalofríos y dolores de cabeza ya ni se acordaba como era sentirse bien. En cambio Cedric a los pocos días ya estaba de vuelta cargado de obligaciones, pero nunca se olvido de Johann, cinco veces al día la pasaba a saludar incluso cuando dormía ya que permaneció inconsciente por la alta temperatura más de una semana.

El 17 de Febrero fue el día en el que Johann despertó del todo después de mucho tiempo. Al abrir los ojos, noto un bulto en un costado: era su Cedric, se había quedado profundamente dormido. Cuando le cedió espacio y su almohada al instante despertó.

-Que bueno verte mejor, la enfermera dijo que en cualquier momento recuperarías el conocimiento, tu temperatura ya es de 38, un poco más normal que 42.-

-TUVE 42, ES MUCHO-

-Me parece que se debió más a la poción que tomaste que a otra cosa-

-¿Qué día es Ced?-

-17 de Febrero-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!! CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVO POSTRADA EN ESTA CAMA-

-Mas de 10 días- dijo en un susurro su acompañante-Tenes que hacer reposo, tu salud dependió de un hilo-

-Y porque no me internaron o algo por el estilo-

-Por ese mismo motivo, estabas muy pero muy delicada. Además de todo lo que te paso, tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a estas temperaturas...-Cedric parecía muy preocupado.

-Perdón...ni te dije gracias-lo abrazo, pero Cedric la trataba como algo muy frágil que al menor soplido se rompería.-¿Me puedo ir ya?-

-No...la enfermera dijo que una semana más vas a estar acá...-

A Johann no le afectaba tanto, se sentía muy bien en ese lugar pero le preocupaba mucho su atraso en las clases.

_-Hoy es 17..una semana...24..sería 24 de febrero tengo que hacer algo...y no me acuerdo...-_Pensó Johann.-_Mierda es la prueba-_

-Ced tenes que hablar con la enfermera, te tengo que ayudar...falta una semana para la...y no practicaste nada, no sabes cual es objeto...-

-Tranquila voy a estar bien y con respecto al objeto tengo pensado que puede ser. Ahora que lo recuerdo voy a hablar con el director. Buenas noches y ¡descansa!-

-Tengo miedo de dormir y despertar cuando todo ya haya terminado-

-No lo voy a permitir, antes de la prueba te voy a venir a ver y después también-

Los días pasaban, Johann mejoraba pero ella se sentía delicada, la tristeza que ocasionaba no poder ir a apoyar a su amor cuando más la necesitaba le dolía con todo el alma.

El 24 de Febrero había llegado. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, por la tarde su primo paso a verla, antes de la prueba, le dejo su media medalla.

Imagínense a Johann, ya se sentía recuperada y no se quería perder ningún por nada la prueba así que se vistió cubriéndose el rostro, para que nadie la reconociera y cuando la enfermera por fin se fue, salió casi pasada la media hora del inicio de la prueba.

Cuando por fin llego al amontonamiento de estudiantes, se hizo un lugar, empujo a un par de estudiantes y llego hasta la primer fila. Miro al lago justo en el momento en el que algo salía de él: era Cedric. Aplaudió y grito era el primero en salir hasta que vio quien estaba junto a él.

-¿Qué¿Qué haces Johann acá?-Sara esta junto a ella, la reconoció por su perfume inconfundible.

-¿Que hace Cho con Cedric en el lago?-

Sus amigas intercambiaron miradas de terror.

-Viste que el huevo ese de oro...dijo...que a los campeones...se les llevaron algo valioso..-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHO ES EL TESORO QUE MÁS VALORA CEDRIC!!!!!!!-se tambaleo sus amigas la agarraron y la llevaron a la enfermería, ningún estudiante se había enterado del accidente en el lago.

Se acostó en la cama con un ataque de tos y un odio antihumano. Sus amigas estaban calladas sabían que no había excusa. Cedric no la quería o simplemente sentía lastima, algo era seguro no la valoraba más que a Cho.

Al poco tiempo Cedric apareció en la enfermería ya seco y con mejor color del que había salido del agua helada.

-¡Gane, fui el primero en salir! Tengo el mismo puntaje que Harry- abrazó a Johann quien permaneció tiesa, él esperaba que lo felicitara.

-No me vas a felicitar o decir algo-miro a las demás jóvenes que lo miraban como un bicho raro o como se dice un sapo de otro pozo.

-Toma-le entrego su media medalla-felicitaciones-dijo arrastrando las palabras y tosiendo.

-¿Te sentís bien?-

-Peor no puedo estar, pero no importa.-

-Cedric te podes ir. Que más queres-victoria le abría la puerta de la enfermería al muchacho.

-¿Qué les sucede?

-¡¡¡¡PORQUE NO VAS A VER SI NECESITA ALGO CHANG!!!!-Johann grita con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, volvía el frió, los escalofríos, el dolor de garganta y cabeza. Le dolía todo nervio de su cuerpo.

-¡QUE SON ESTOS GRITOS!- grito la enfermera al tiempo que hecho a todos del lugar.

------

Johann con el paso de los días empeoraba a la depresión se le sumaban su malestar físico.

Le prohibió la entrada a la enfermería a Cedric y a todo comentario que lo incluyera, sus amigas le dejaron de hablar (a Cedric) y Sara discutió por primera vez con Sean porque defendió a su amigo.

El 4 de Marzo Johann se reincorporo a las clases, los profesores (excepto Snape) fueron muy comprensivos con ella lo que la animo un poco.

Con respecto a Cedric lo evitaba todo el tiempo, cuando él la llamaba lo ignora, cuando por las clases se sentaba junto a ella, Johann se levantaba e iba a otro lugar. Sentía un odio muy profundo, sentía que Cedric la había usado no comprendía porque había salido con ella si queria más a la china, porque no se lo había dicho. Así paso una semana, sus amigas no hablaban con Cedric y cuando este intentaba hablarles o acercárseles lo ignoraban igual de cómo lo hacia Johann.

Los días comenzaban a mejorar: la nieve, el frío y las lluvias heladas quedaban a tras dándole espacio a un sol radiante.

Los exámenes estaban cerca así que todo lo lindo de la primavera se lo quedaron los pájaros y las mariposas ya que todos los estudiantes estaban encerrados en el castillo estudiando y haciendo excesiva tarea.

Cedric no se rindió quería saber cual era la razón por la cual su novia (él la seguía considerando su novia) había reaccionado asi de nada, no sospechaba que ella supiera lo el lago, en ningún momento se le cruzo por la cabeza...

(15 de Marzo)

Victoria caminaba placidamente por el corredor que la conducía al Gran Salón, cuando una mano salió de un aula y la condujo al interior de la habitación. Luego de una hora, Johann tomaba el mismo camino que victoria una hora a tras cuando vio a ella salir del aula vacía. A Johann no le extraño, su amiga solía desaparecer para llamar la atención, pero al ver también salir a Cedric, enfureció.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE HACIAS EN UNA HABITACIÓN VACIA CON VICTORIA?????????-

-Hablas. Parece que ya notas mi existencia-

-Por desgracia si, ahora te podes correr que quiero pasar- queria ir a hablar con una personita...

-Quiero hablar con vos-

-Que lástima, yo no.-

-Se porque estas enojada conmigo y quiero explicártelo-

-yo no, no y no. Déjame por favor tengo que ir a la enfermería voy a llegar tarde-

-Solo un minuto-

-Ya me retrasaste-lo dejo atras y subio la escalera que la conducía a la enfermería.

Cuando entro a la enfermería no encontró a la enfermera sino al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

-Hola, señorita Pattinson-

-ho...la... perdón ¿la enfermera?...- estaba muy nerviosa.

-Yo se de sus visitas a la enfermería, yo las propuse. La enfermera fue a buscar una poción. Siéntate y cuéntame porque estas tan triste-

_-¡Como sabe que estoy triste¡Es increíble!-_Pensó

-¿Que me decía?-pregunto el ansiano

-Nada...-dijo Johann sorprendida.

-Me entere de que lo que más valora Cedric Diggory eres tú...es algo muy importante. "Amar es el más poderoso hechizo para ser amado".-

-Eso no es cierto, Cho lo es y...-no la dejo terminar.

-Yo fui quien hizo el hechizo, un conjuro sencillo, como dos de los participantes son de muy lejos decidimos que _lo que más valoras _sería lo que más valoras en Hogwarts.-saco una bolsa de caramelos de limón- ¿Quiere uno?-

-No gracias-

-Como decía, hice el hechizo y saliste tú y como recordaras tu vida estaba, como dicen los muggles, en las manos de un señor-

-Jeje no de UN señor sino DEL señor que sería Dios-

-Ese, bueno y estar una hora en las profundidades del lago era un camino a la muerte-

-Optamos por el segundo lugar que estaba compartido por un muchacho y la señorita Chang, una profesora dijo que era la novia entonces decidimos por ella. Al poco tiempo de la decisión, llego a mi despacho el joven Diggory, que corazón el de ese muchacho, nos dijo que no quería participar en la segunda prueba, él sabia que era lo que más valoraba, tienes mucha suerte, te ama mucho-

-Pero participo y Chang...-

-No permití que desistiera de la prueba. Pattinson _procura amar mientras vivas en el mundo no se ha encontrado nada mejor_, _cuando menos abras tu corazón a los demás, más sufrirá ese corazón_- le guiño un ojo-ahora me tengo que ir, él ya esta por llegar-

-¿Quién?-

A los pocos segundos de la retirada del director se abrió la puerta, no era la enfermera sino Cedric.

-¿Qué haces a acá?-

-No es obvio...-se acercó a ella-Quiero que me escuches-

-Te estoy escuchando-

-¡¡¡Lo que más valoro en el mundo sos vos!!!

-Me acabo de enterar y estaba esperando que me lo dijeras- podía haber terminado la escena re dulce con un beso pero al tiempo que se acercaban Mandan Pomfey entraba a la enfermería y no era uno de sus mejores días.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que les haya gustado.Quedan pocos cap...**

**Hasta el próximo cap. Dejen muchios Reviews.**

**Besos, Mik.**


	13. Mi Corazón no te dejará escapar

**Hola!!**

**Estamos cerca del final, el próximo cap es el último!! **

**Es el Capítulo más triste que escribí...lo escribí mientras escuchaba "Déjame Gritar" de Kudai, me dan inspiración...Los amo!!**

**Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia desde el principio!!!En especial a : Kalid, Flor Felton, Wisper Diggory, NalleMit, Cami, Hermiss y Kamy-evans18**

**Aún (Kudai)**

**Cae la lluvia en mí  
se hace de noche al fin  
y tú no estas aquí  
ya la historia se acabó  
nuestro libro se cerro  
ya no queda nada  
solo recuerdos y amor  
puedo verte aquí  
y sentirte en mí  
y aunque ya no estemos juntos  
aún guardo en mí.  
Lo más dulce de tu amor  
ya lo amargo se olvidó.  
Y ya no quiero nada.  
Sólo que sepas mi amor.  
**

**Que aún te amo (te amo)  
Que aún te espero (te sueño)  
Y siempre voy a estar,  
aún cuando tú estés lejos de mí**

**Tu foto en el cajón  
tus cartas y el amor,  
se fueron con el sol  
que una tarde se escondió  
y que nunca más volvió.  
Y que ahora espero aquí  
sentada en nuestro balcón.  
**

**Y ahora pienso en ti  
y tal vez tú en mí  
y en las noches cuando sueño  
voy al jardín.  
Donde aún vive la flor  
que brotó de nuestro amor  
y quizas mañana vuelva a renacer el sol.**

**Que aún te amo(te amo)  
Que aún te espero(te sueño)  
**

**Yo te esperaré**

"_**Antes perder la vida que la esperanza**_**"**

**Capítulo XIII****: Mi corazón no te dejara escapar**

Cho estaba en sus días de gloria era "Lo que más valoraba Cedric Diggory". Imagínense cuando se entero que Cedric y Johann se habían reconciliado. Sin embargo el colegio siguió creyendo que Cho era la novia de Cedric (ella se encargo de que ese rumor perdurara)

Dejando de lado a la egocéntrica (Cho). Cedric y Johann la pasaban muy bien, sus padres apoyaban su relación y ya pensaban en el futuro. Sus amigos parecían contagiarse el humor y olvidaban por momentos los exámenes que se acercaban.

Por otro lado la última prueba estaba muy cerca. Cada minuto libre que Cedric no estaba con Johann entrenaba muy duro, quería ganar, tenia muchos planes...

(23 de Marzo)

Un aire tenso se vivía en Hogwarts, faltaba un día para a última prueba, la decisiva. Cedric la sorprendió a Johann, esa noche:

-Johann si algo llega a pasar en ese laberinto, no sabemos que hay dentro...quiero decirte...-

-No va a pasar nada, crees que Dumbledore permitiría que algo le pasara a un estudiante en esta competición, tranquilo ganaras y todo terminara. Las vacaciones ya empiezan y podrás realizar todos tus planes- Horas más tarde lamentara esas palabras, haber dejado que ese joven de tan puro corazón, en un intento estúpido de gloria, haya entrado a ese laberinto.

Esa noche gran cantidad de alumnos, se acercaron a Cedric y le manifestaron su apoyo (_N/A_: Re tiernos!!! Viva Cedric y Harry!!). Lo que significo mucho para él. Sus padres habían escrito avisando que llegarían para verlo.

Fue una noche dura de pasar, los nervios y pesadillas no la dejaron dormir, para colmo Sara y Lucía pasaron toda la noche hablando de Harry y de los exámes que al día siguiente terminaban. Por su parte Johann no se enfoco tanto en su última evaluación había gastado todas sus fuerzas en ayudar a Cedric.

(24 de Marzo)

Durante el desayuno todo transcurría tranquilamente hasta que un chico rubio de slytherin se levantó y grito algo a Harry.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Johann, Lucía y Sara.

-Lean esto-Cedric les alcanzo el profeta del día cuyo titular era "HARRY POTTER TRANSTORNADO Y PELIGROSO" El cual decía entre otras cosas que Harry no estaba nada bien mentalmente y que era peligroso para sus compañeros.

-¡¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!-Dijo Johann muy enfadada- ¿¿Quién mierda escribió esto???-

-Rita Skeeter-dijo serio Cedric mientras tomaba una tostada.-Yo lo conozco a Potter y nada que ver, es otra mentira de esa mujer-

Terminado lo dicho apareció McGonagall.

-Diggory, después de desayunar los campeones tienen que ir a la sala de al lado-dijo-tu familia te espera-terminado lo dicho se marchó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Va a avisarle a Harry- dijo Lucía haciendose lugar para mirar hacia donde se encontraba él.

-Bueno yo me voy a saludar a mis viejos-miro a Johann quien se levanto para acompañarlo en el momento justo en el que aparecia Fleur.

-Ve con ella yo me quedo con las chicas repasando para el exámen-Johann los vio alejarse.

-¿¿Desde cuando se conocen??-pregunto Sara.

-Ni idea pero después de Cho en la lista viene Fleur-exclamo enfurecida Johann.

-¿Que lista?-

-La lista de mis asesinatos-

Los exámenes pasaron rápido al igual que la tarde, cuando se quisieron acordar ya estaban llegando al lugar donde se llevaria a cabo la tercer prueba.

Johann se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los campeones, al verla Cedric se acercó a ella.

-Suerte Ced, lo que querias demostrar, esa gloria, ya he comprobado que te la has ganado-lo besó.

-Hasta luego-le dijo Johann a Cedric mientras se alejaba y entraba a ese maldito laberinto gigante.

Pasaban los minutos a partir que entraran todos los participantes y nada ocurría, los nervios mataban a Johann. En un momento una luz roja resplandecía en el cielo y Fleur y Krum eran sacados del laberinto por Moody.

-Solo quedan Cedric y Harry. ¡¡¡El campeón del torneo sera un alumno de Hogwarts!!!-Johann estaba muy emocionada ganara quien ganara sería una fiesta igual. Sin imaginarse el trágico fin que iba a tener el torneo de los tres magos.

En un descuido, ya pasadas unas horas, un amontonamiento de profesores y gritos altero a la multitud. Johann se tambaleó horrorizada cuando sus ojos vieron la imagen de un Cedric irreconocible tirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Sentía que la razón la abandonaba, que la locura, aprensión y desesperación se apoderaban de ella. Acababa de escuchar de la boca de Harry que a Cedric lo habían asesinado, algo de un translador, un cementerio...y ¿Voldemort? En esos momentos no podía pensar ni mucho menos unir todo lo que decía Harry.

Sobre el pasto, yacía el joven al que más amaba en el mundo, con mirada inexpresiva, con marcas en la cara. Casi irreconocible, quien siempre estaba sonriendo. Una mirada de horror era lo único que expresaba ahora Cedric Diggory.

_-No puede ser. PORQUE ÉL- _Eran las palabras que rebotaban en su cabeza

Se acerco, abrazo el cuerpo sin vida, estaba frío y muy tieso. Los padres de Cedric se abrían paso entre la multitud.

-Porque me dejaste, no puedo vivir sin vos, por favor desperta-dijo en un intento de que todo sea un sueño pero ella no despertaba. Sus amigas la agarraron pero ella nos la dejo que la apartaran. Alzo la vista y vio como Moody se llevaba a Harry lejos de la multitud.

Junto a ella McGonagall hablaba con Dumbledore.

-Qué hacemos con la Joven, la señorita Pattinson-

El director miro a Johann, quien lo estaba mirando, era la primera vez que se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cuando se muere alguien que nos sueña, muere una parte de nosotros. Ante un dolor profundo, las palabras que no ayudan, sobran-

Escucho de Harry que el trofeo era un translador. En ese instante, en la cabeza de Johann todas las piezas encajaron, el comportamiento del profesor hacía Harry, las charlas a escondidas con Snape, el encargado del trofeo, ese era el translador, la profecía que hablaba de un traidor (_N/A_: Capítulo 5)

Sintió que lágrimas de frustración pugnaban por salir a flote, una piedra golpeo su cabeza, no le importo quien había sido, tenía que tragarse todo el dolor y debía actuar. Moody era el culpable de la muerte de Cedric y tenía que pagar, ella lo quería matar, ella quería vengar la muerte de su amor, su único consuelo era la venganza.

-¡¡¡MOODY SE LLEGO A HARRRY!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, los profesores la miraron y luego corrieron al despacho de Moody. Un par de estudiantes se acercaron y apoyaron a Johann, habían visto como el profesor se llevaba a Harry.

-No. Ese asesino es mío- se levanto para llegar primero, pero sus amigos la detuvieron.

-No Johann, deja que ellos se encarguen- Sean la sostenía, se venia la tristeza en su mirada al igual que en todos lo que llegaron a conocer a Cedric. Todo Hogwarts estaba conmocionado.

Johann se petrifico vio como tapaban a Cedric con una manta y retiraban su cuerpo. Sus amigos notaron lo que miraba y la llevaron a la sala común, ahí les pidió si la podía dejar sola. Fue a su habitación, la venganza no era un consuelo.

Johann se sintió sola, todos los planes que tenía con Cedric, el futuro que veían juntos, era tan solo una utopía. Fue otra bofetada para Johann recodar todo los bueno momentos vividos con Cedric, había sido muy feliz con él, nunca más volvería a sentirla, no creía poder volver a ser feliz, quería volver a la Argentina, quería escapar...

Alguien entro en la habitación, era Sara.

-Johann, perdón por entrar pero alguien te busca afuera. Dumbledore te espera en su despacho-

-No voy a ir. Me voy... tengo que salir de este castillo... de este país, de este continente... ¡¡¡Quiero irme muy lejos!!!-

-Parece algo serio. Dice que tiene que decirte algo...muy importante -

Decidió que en señal de mínimo respeto debía escuchar los consejos del anciano, aunque no serian de gran ayuda. Al salir de la sala común encontró a un joven.

-Tengo que acompañarla al despacho del director-dijo este.

-Vamos rápido tengo que empacar-dijo esta sin mirar quien era el muchacho (_N/A_: AVI: MUCHACHO SE TE CAYO EL FOLIO)

El joven la llevo hasta una gárgola, le dijo una contraseña y a los pocos minutos estaba entrando a la oficina del hombre al que más respeto tenía.

-Gracias por venir, aunque sea en contra de tu ser. Pero sabía que en el fondo querías saber que paso con el joven Potter, siéntate- en el despacho estaban los padres de Cedric a los que no se atrevió a mirar y la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Cómo está Harry?-pregunto casi sin voz.

-Por suerte bien, algo dolido, siente culpa por lo sucedido. Luego te contaremos, hay algo importante que tienes que saber, por eso te llame-

Johann sintió que lo que le iban a decir era algo más importante de lo que esperaba escuchar esa noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Es MUY triste este cap no me odien a mi...yo no decide matarlo fue Rowling...Hay una sorpresa para el próximo además se revelara el Secreto mejor Guardado!! Aguanten chicas! voy actualizar más rápido...**

**Dejen muchios reviews!!**

**Besos, Mik.**


	14. El Secreto Mejor Guardado

**Holas!!!**

**Llegamos al último cap, voy a extrañar mucho esta historia, me encariñe tanto...creo que esto le debe pasarle a todas, bueno llego el momento de revelar el Secreto Mejor Guardado.**

**Espero que les guste. Si releen la historia notaran pistas en todos los cap, incluso en el anterior...**

**Dedicación especial a: Kalid, Wisper Diggory, NalleMit, Cami, Hermiss, Kamy-evans18 y Flor Felton. **

**Aclaración: Me olvide de avisar q cambie la fecha d la muerte de Cedric (24 de marzo) me gusta muchio esa fecha.**

**Hoy no estás (Kudai)**

**Bajo una lluvia de dolor**

**Y un cielo gris que apaga el corazón. **

**Que fue regando mil historias de hojas rotas.**

**Haciendo vivo este dolor...**

**Y hoy no estas y ayer brillabas como el sol,**

**que se escondió una tarde y se hizo tarde y no volvió.**

**Y en mi ventana vi el dolor.**

**Tu rostro en cada gota...**

**Se hizo de noche y no brilló.**

**La luna que ayer nos iluminó.**

**Y fui esperando la mañana cada noche.**

**Y el día que nunca llegó.**

**Y Hoy no estás y ayer brillabas como el sol,**

**que se escondió una tarde y se hizo tarde y no volvió.**

**Y en mi ventana vi el dolor.**

**Tu rostro en cada gota...**

**Quizas mañana volveras..**

**Y al anochecer la luna brillara**

**Como lo hizo ayer**

**y aunque ya no vuelvas más**

**Siempre estaré **

**Jamás te olvidaré...**

_**Para vos Ced.**_

**Muy linda la letra de la canción, la tienen que escuchar con música y las voz de los chicos es mucho mejor (recomendación escuchen la versión con Nicole) La letra es perfecta para Cedric... **

**Bueno las dejo con el cap..**

"_**Todo amor guarda un secreto"**_

**Capítulo XIV:**** El Secreto Mejor Guardado**

-_El amor jamás se pierde, si es correspondido retronará y purificará el corazón_-dijo el director usando su tono tan característico: pausado y profundo.

-Cedric no volverá¿Qué es lo que me tiene que contar? Tengo que empacar, me voy-dijo Johann impaciente, notaba todas las miradas de los retratos sobre ella.

-No te apresures a tomar decisiones, quieren hablarte. Hay algo muy importante que deberías saber.-

-Yo no me interesa nada, quiero irme -era muy sincera en estos momentos estaba destruida, pero fingía cierta fuerza que todavía no había encontrado.

-Por favor Johann escucha a Dumbledore-la madre de Cedric la mira desde el otro extremo de la habitación- Es importante lo que tenemos que decirte-suspiró-No quiero que sufras más-bajo la mirada, nunca la había visto tan triste, sabía cuanto quería a Cedric, su único hijo...

-Esto es imposible-sabía que iba a sufrir el resto de su vida esta pena, era una piedra que iba arrastrar el resto de su vida.

-Hace diecinueve años atrás, nosotros vivíamos en un pueblo muy alejado de los suburbios, antes que nacieran mis hijos-comenzó su relato la señora Diggory.

-¿¿¿Hijos???-Johann creyó que la razón y sus oídos ya la habían abandonado.

La mujer la ignoro y continuo con el relato.

-El innombrable comenzaba a formar su ejercito y uno de sus recursos eran- trago, luego de un respiro profundo (igual que como solía hacer Cedric cuando lo que decía le dolía en lo profundo del alma, lo que hizo que se le escapara una lágrima a Johann) -eran los hombres lobo-no aguanto y rompió a llorar, continuo Amos:

-Iban por todos lados mordiendo gente inocente. Un frío viernes recibimos la visita de una de esas bestias, nos amenazaron, aterrados nos mudamos cerca de una familia amiga para que no nos encontraran, al año siguiente, mi mujer dio a luz gemelos...-miro a Johann quien no entendía nada-a los dos años nos encontraron y cuando jugaban en el jardín, Cedric entro y...Robert quedo solo afuera, era de noche, fue un descuido...una de esa bestias lo mordió...-hizo una pausa-por suerte vivió una niñez casi normal, pero muy feliz. No quiso entrar a Hogwarts, Albus lo convenció..pero días antes del inicio de clases desapareció, no había rastro. Al poco tiempo escribió una carta contándonos que en donde se encontaba se sentía como en su casa y que era una manera de estar "bien" y protegernos-

-El siempre nos escribió, incluso hasta nos tenía al tanto de Cedric...y de vos, él te conocía y tu a él-

-¿QUE?-Johann no entendía nada, creía que la razón ya la había abandonado.

-Cuando te caíste al lago, lo que viste, fue a tu primo Robert. Tal fue tu sorpresa cuando viste a un segundo Cedric... es increíble que no lo recuerdes-

-Basta, no quiero saber más- tapo sus oídos y se levantó del asiento, no quería saber nada más...

-Espera a que terminen el relato, después podes hacer lo que quieras- Dumbledore se levanto y le señalo la silla, ella cedió, era el efecto que tenía el director sobre ella.

-Un día vos lo viste en el bosque e incluso lo confundiste con Cedric-siguió Amos.

-Son como dos gotas de agua-dijo la señora Diggory mientras limpiaba su rostro.

-Recuerdo ese día, lo mande a la enfermería. Tenía un corte muy profundo- Johann estaba en su mundo, recordando lo que no quería recordar.

-Las últimas veces que lo vi, siempre estaba herido-continuo la señora Diggory- Yo le insistía para que nos veamos, últimamente las cartas se retrazaban demasiado-

Johann no escuchaba nada, esa era la larga historia de la media medalla, la tristeza de Cedric al ver la luna llena, el porque hablaba solo, las cartas sospechosas, todo encajaba. Le hubiera gustado compartir el secreto con Cedric, que él se lo haya contado. Después recordó charlas sospechosas entre sus abuelos y algo sobre una carta, comenzaba a entender muchas cosas...

-No entiendo porque me lo cuentan ahora-

-Johann-Después de varios minutos en silencio el director hablaba-_La verdad jamás daña a una causa que es justa_-

-No entiendo-

-Deja que terminen la historia...Robert nos dijo que planeaban algo en Hogwarts, el torneo era blanco de ataques, tomamos todas las precauciones, lo que no sabía era que había uno de "ellos"en el colegio, continua Amos-dijo el director.

- Nos escribió avisándonos del peligro en Hogwarts, siempre fue muy protector, por eso la meditación de Cedric, pero ya había tomado la decisión de entrar al torneo-

-¿¿¿Y???...-no entendía porque esa historia la iba a tranquilizar, todo lo contrario la esta destrozando.

-Nos llego, hace más o menos una hora, una carta de él avisándonos del complot para acabar con la vida de Potter, por lo que dice la carta el creía que el mismo Voldemort iba a estar en el interior del laberinto y no solo Harry estaba en peligro sino todos los campeones.-

-¡Y eso que importa! Llego tarde-

-No notaste nada raro en el Cedric que yacía en el pasto...-dijo el director mirando a los ojos a la joven.

-El rostro estaba muy lastimado, tenia marcas profundas...por la prueba- Johann lloraba lágrimas de dolor y no quería recordar, ellos la estaban obligaban a recordar esa escena que quería olvidar.

-Notaste que no llevaba la medalla y que ese brillo, esa sonrisa, todo lo que formaba a él, había desaparecido. Yo se reconocer la diferencia entre ellos hasta cuando eran recién nacidos-la señora Diggory se había acercado a Johann.

-_Tú corazón es libre, ten el valor de hacerle caso_-dijo Dumbledore, Johann lo miro-Que fue lo primero que pensaste cuando lo viste-

En lo profundo, Johann, sabia que lo primero que pensó fue que ese no era Cedric, lo había visto irreconocible.

-Eso me pareció-como sospechaba Johann, Dumbledore leía la mente.

-Que me quieren decir, que él Cedric que murió no es...-dijo llorando se estaba desesperando.

-Ese era Robert no era Cedric, no sabemos donde esta Cedric-

-¡¡¡QUE!!!!-no entendía nada.- Yo vi a Cedric entrar al laberinto-

-Si, él que entro fue Cedric pero él que salió era Robert-Amos parecía muy seguro.

-¡¡¡DONDE ESTA CEDRIC ENTONCES!!!-

-Nadie tiene que enterarse de esto, muy pocas personas saben de la existencia de Robert- Dijo Dumbledore mirando a su Fénix en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Lo sabe Snape?-

-No, le pedimos a Dumbledore que no confiara nuestro secreto a ese hombre- los padres de Cedric conocen bien al profesor, se ahorran muchos problemas.

-¡¡¡Y Cedric!!!-

-Doy fe que esta vivo, en la varita de Robert el último hechizo fue un maleficio Imperius, al igual que el falso Moody deducimos que aturdió a Cedric y le ordeno que se alejara, sospechando que Voldemort se encontraba en el interior del laberinto.-

-¿Porque no salió del laberinto él también? Y¿ Porque atacar a Cedric?-

-Tu crees que Cedric hubiera dejado solo a su hermano ante aquel peligro. Robert es un Diggory no dejaría a Harry solo, los otros dos campeones ya estaban fuera...Harry corría un gran peligro.-

Todo encajaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cedric VIVÍA, quien yacía en la enfermería era su otro primo, quien había llevado una vida miserable por culpa de una bestia. Johann se levanto.

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Cedric!-una luz se prendió en la oscuridad.

-Una persona muy especial lo esta buscando, a parte suponemos que no sabe nada sobre la muerte de su hermano, puede estar aún aturdido. Esperamos que lo encuentre antes del amanecer, solo sus amigos íntimos, quienes realmente lo aman y aprecian sabrán guardar este secreto. El colegio llorara la muerte de Robert en nombre de Cedric-Terminado lo dicho Dumbledore le dijo que se despidiera de sus amigas, y tomara el expreso con los señores Diggory.

Todo paso muy rápido, la despedida de sus amigas, de sus amigos quienes ya sabían toda la verdad y solo esperaban la aparición de Cedric sano y salvo, luego el viaje en el tren, todo el tiempo pensando en Cedric y su paradero. Se preguntaba donde iban, cuando llegaron a la estación la recibieron sus abuelos.

-Johann¿Cómo estas?-su abuela la abrazaba y consolaba.

-¿Hay noticias de Cedric?- Johann solo tenía cabeza para pensar en que pronto, si tenía suerte, volvería a ver a su amor.

-Nada, espero que el señor Remus lo encuentre rápido-le respondió su abuela.

-Es un gran hombre, hará todo lo que este a su alcance.-

Tomaron dos taxis, el baúl de Johann ocupaba mucho lugar, le pareció el viaje más largo de su vida. Fue ella la primera en entrar a la casa de sus abuelos, imagínense su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a Cedric, soltó todo lo que llevaba en las manos y se lanzo a los brazos de él, se veía la tristeza en sus ojos pero la felicidad de ver a su familia y a Johann dio brillo a sus hermosos ojos azueles.

-------

**Epílogo**

Por suerte la vida cambio para mejor. Al saber que Voldemort había regresado Johann convenció a Cedric para viajar a la Argentina como tenían planeado, todos incluso sus abuelos, donde aún viven.

Johann y Cedric terminaron el séptimo año en la escuela de magia y hechicería argentina (la antigua escuela de Johann). Cedric siguió todos sus sueños. Le encanto el país, la amabilidad y calidad de la gente. Siguieron viendo a sus amigos y nunca olvidaron a Robert el cual su amor y protección salvo la vida de Cedric Diggory.

**Consejo final****: "**_**Procura amar mientras vivas en el mundo no se ha encontrado nada mejor**_**"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vive chicas!!Es algo raro jeje Robert quien le da vida en la peli aca se la salva..**

**Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, espero que les haya gustado la idea de que Cedric sobreviva!**

**Recomienden la historia..creo q es el primer fic en el q sobrevive...**

**Muchas Muchas Gracias!!!**

**Hasta pronto!!**

**Mik.**


End file.
